


Mugole i magia. Przypadek rodziny Kellych

by andromedamirtle



Series: Seria o Lis Jones [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: Lis stresuje się zbliżającą się rozmową o pracę, więc Dennis postanawia zabrać ją na wycieczkę w rodzinne strony jej matki.Tekst powstał na akcję tasiemcową na Forum Mirriel w 2016 roku.





	Mugole i magia. Przypadek rodziny Kellych

Mugole i magia. Przypadek rodziny Kellych  
Melissa Jones  
Wydawnictwo Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego im. Karen Wright  
Londyn 2012

 

Pisanie curriculum vitae prawdopodobnie nigdy nie jest sprawą, którą można załatwić w pięć minut. Mam jednak wrażenie, że tylko ja potrafię zmienić pracę nad nim w prawdziwą szekspirowską tragedię – z sążnistymi monologami, dylematami bohaterów, konfliktami o podstawowe wartości... Szczerze mówiąc, męczyłam się z tym od tygodnia i byłam w takim stanie umysłu, że zupełnie bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby nagle ruszył na mnie Las Birnamski.  
Teoretycznie przygotowanie CV nie powinno mi sprawić większego problemu – w końcu zaledwie półtora roku temu skończyłam Hogwart, potem pracowałam tylko w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym im. Karen Wright, a teraz zamierzałam się przenieść do nowo tworzonego przez Biuro Aurorów Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej. Czyli miałam jeden punkt w rubryce dotyczącej edukacji, drugi – doświadczenia zawodowego i po kłopocie.  
Tylko że oczywiście to nie mogło być takie proste. Przynajmniej nie w moim przypadku. Z jakiegoś powodu, kiedy przyjmowano mnie do Instytutu, nikt nie poprosił mnie o przygotowanie CV, więc teraz robiłam to po raz pierwszy w życiu. Chciałam podejść do problemu spokojnie i metodycznie. W związku z tym wyszukałam w Internecie instrukcje pisania takich dokumentów razem z przykładowymi CV, po czym przystąpiłam do czytania.  
Im dalej zagłębiałam się w znalezione materiały, tym większa ogarniała mnie panika. Wykształcenie, doświadczenie zawodowe, znane języki obce, umiejętność prowadzenia pojazdów, zainteresowania – miałam wrażenie, że to wszystko jest u mnie takie zwyczajne. We wzorcach widziałam osoby, które przez wiele lat pracowały w różnych interesujących miejscach, uczestniczyły w dziesiątkach kursów, miały liczne zawodowe osiągnięcia, znały trzy języki obce, zdały egzamin na prowadzenie co najmniej dwóch różnych środków transportu, a w ramach hobby skakały ze spadochronem i malowały półprofesjonalne kopie znanych obrazów.  
W porównaniu do nich moje CV było zawstydzająco krótkie. Zwiększenie rozmiaru czcionki nie pomagało – dokument wyglądał jeszcze gorzej z dużymi białymi odstępami między wyrazami. Obiektywnie patrząc, pewnie wcale nie było tak źle, ale mnie się to wydawało po prostu okropne.  
Dennis Creevey, mój chłopak, zobaczył, jak się z tym męczę i podrzucił mi pomysł, żeby wymienić projekty, w których brałam udział w Instytucie, i krótko je opisać. Zebrało się ich przez te niespełna półtora roku kilka i wszystkie były interesujące, więc zastosowanie jego rady faktycznie pomogło. Dopisałam też tytuły moich tekstów naukowych.  
Ciągle jednak nie miałam pewności, czy efekt jest wystarczająco dobry. A co, jeśli nie spodoba się aurorom i na zawsze zostanę oddelegowana do parzenia kawy? W końcu takie rzeczy zdarzały się czasem dziewiętnastoletnim dziewczynom zaczynającym pracę w nowym miejscu, prawda?  
Obie moje przyjaciółki i współlokatorki na początku próbowały mi doradzać i mnie wspierać. Jednak Eve Bauman była moją rówieśnicą i posiadała takie samo doświadczenie zawodowe jak ja; natomiast Jenny Creevey, siostra Dennisa, od skończenia szkoły pracowała na własny rachunek jako dziennikarka i tłumaczka. Żadna z nich nigdy nie znalazła się w moim obecnym położeniu, więc miałam wrażenie, że ich rady mogą nie być do końca adekwatne, i strasznie się tym wszystkim denerwowałam.  
Na domiar złego rekrutacja, która miała potrwać zaledwie parę dni, przedłużyła się już do dwóch tygodni i nikt nie wiedział, czy termin rozmowy w ostatniej chwili się nie zmieni. Przekładano go już cztery razy, przez co znajdowałam się już na skraju wytrzymałości nerwowej. Wyobrażałam sobie, że ten dodatkowy czas jest potrzebny, by przygotować jakiś przerażający test dla kandydatów. Skoro w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym potrafili wypuścić na rekrutowanych magiczne stworzenia, to co mogą wymyślić aurorzy?  
Gdyby było lato, przyjaciele pewnie wyciągnęliby mnie po prostu na spacer. Światło słoneczne i zieleń pomogłyby mi się uspokoić, popatrzyłabym na chmury przepływające wolno po niebie i moje problemy wydałyby mi się mało istotne. Wróciłabym do domu spokojna, może nawet wesoła, i spojrzałabym na wszystko z rozsądnej perspektywy.  
Niestety, moment, w którym przytrafiła mi się zmiana pracy, wypadł w grudniu. Dni były krótkie i ciemne, a panujący wszędzie półmrok tylko wzmagał uczucie niepokoju. Może gdyby spadł śnieg, nastroiłoby mnie to trochę bardziej optymistycznie. Jednak w Londynie cały czas panowała jesienna szaruga i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miało się to w najbliższym czasie zmienić.  
Dni mijały powoli, rozmowa o pracę zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a ja co chwila mniej lub bardziej modyfikowałam moje CV. Jenny półżartem poradziła mi, żebym przestała, bo przy każdej edycji mogę przez przypadek zrobić jakiś głupi błąd – i z tego wszystkiego zaczęłam się jeszcze bardziej denerwować.  
Rozmowę wyznaczono mi na poniedziałek, a mnie ledwo udało się dotrwać do piątkowego popołudnia. Perspektywa dwóch wolnych dni wydawała mi się przerażająca. W tygodniu, kiedy chodziłam do pracy w Instytucie, gdzie wykonywałam jakieś drobne zlecenia i zamykałam moje sprawy w oczekiwaniu na zakończenie rekrutacji do Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistyczne, mogłam na parę godzin dziennie oderwać się od tych panicznych myśli. Ale w domu nie byłaby w stanie się powstrzymać przed snuciem katastroficznych wizji i poprawianiem mojego CV.  
I właśnie wtedy, kiedy myślałam, że to już koniec i nie wytrzymam napięcia, przybył mój rycerz na białym koniu i mnie uratował. Chociaż na początku wcale się na to nie zapowiadało.  
\- Lis, pakuj się, wyjeżdżasz ze mną na weekend – oznajmił mi przez telefon Dennis. – Podjadę do was za pół godziny i mam nadzieję, że będziesz gotowa.  
\- Ale ja mam w poniedziałek rozmowę... – spróbowałam zaprotestować.  
\- I właśnie dlatego musisz się gdzieś wyrwać. Jeśli zostaniesz w domu, do poniedziałku będziesz ledwo żywym kłębkiem nerwów. A jeśli pojedziesz ze mną, pewnie będziesz miała zupełnie nowe powody, żeby się stresować, więc CV i rozmowa przestaną być takie straszne.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – spytałam z powątpiewaniem.  
\- To jest bardzo dobry pomysł i na pewno nie będziesz żałować – odparł z entuzjazmem. Wydało mi się to podejrzane, więc postanowiłam dopytać o szczegóły wyjazdu.  
\- A dokąd właściwie chcesz mnie zabrać?  
\- Do Hampshire, więc przygotuj się, że podróż może potrwać nawet godzinę. Ewentualnie trochę dłużej, jeśli po drodze będą wertepy albo mój nieomylny GPS doprowadzi nas do Cardiff albo Hull.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi. Po co teraz jechać do Hampshire? Pozwiedzać port w Portsmouth poza sezonem turystycznym? Przecież pewnie wszystko będzie pozamykane, bo nikt tam nie jeździ nad morze w zimie. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.  
\- A tak konkretnie to dokąd jedziemy? Masz jakiś plan czy będziemy improwizować?  
\- Pojedziemy, moja droga Lizzy, do St. Mary Mead, rodzinnej miejscowości twojej matki. Świetny pomysł, prawda?  
\- Co? – Byłam zbyt zaskoczona, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej.  
\- Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz tam jechać, to wymyślimy coś innego. – Dennis wyraźnie się zmartwił moim brakiem entuzjazmu.  
\- Nie, to bardzo ciekawy pomysł, tylko zupełnie się nie spodziewałam...  
\- No to masz teraz czas, żeby o tym pomyśleć. Ale nie zastanawiaj się za długo, tylko leć się pakować. W każdej chwili możemy wpisać coś innego do nawigacji i pojechać do Cardiff. Albo do Hull. Albo gdziekolwiek sobie zażyczysz... ale najlepiej w jakimś rozsądnym promieniu, bo świstokliki do obcych krajów trzeba rezerwować z wyprzedzeniem.  
\- Dobrze, zastanowię się. Pa!  
Rozłączyłam się i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju, bo Dennis dał mi naprawdę niewiele czasu na przygotowanie do podróży.  
Wiedziałam, że rodzina mojej mamy była całkowicie niemagiczna, więc odłożyłam na bok czarodziejskie szaty, a do walizki spakowałam tylko kilka podstawowych mugolskich ubrań – w końcu to tylko wypad do miłego miasteczka oddalonego o godzinę, może dwie od Londynu, a nie miesięczny obóz przetrwania w środku lasu. Dokładałam jeszcze ostatnie drobiazgi, kiedy Dennis zadzwonił do naszych drzwi. Jenny krzyknęła, że otworzy, więc bez pośpiechu domknęłam bagaż i zaniosłam go na dół.  
\- Widzę, że jesteś gotowa. – Dennis uśmiechnął się na mój widok.  
\- Jestem – odparłam z entuzjazmem, który samą mnie zaskoczył. Chyba sama nie zdawałam sobie do końca sprawy z tego, jak bardzo potrzebowałam dobrego pretekstu, żeby się wyrwać z domu.  
\- No to się ubieraj, a ja zapakuję twoją walizkę do bagażnika. I możemy ruszać.  
\- To przerażające, ale chyba naprawdę zmieniam się w matkę – stwierdziła Jenny, wręczając mi papierową torbę pachnącą czymś słodko i apetycznie. – Raczej nie moją matkę, bo nie udzielam się w parafialnym kole gospodyń, ale poza tym wszystko się zgadza: staję się taką miłą kobietą, która lubi gotować i dba o to, żeby nikt w domu nie był głodny. Wyobraź sobie, że upiekłam dziś drożdżówki z dżemem z samosterowalnych śliwek. Zjadłam już dwie i są przepyszne, więc zostawiłam jedną na kolację dla Eve, a resztę daję wam, żeby mnie nie kusiło.  
\- To Eve jeszcze nie wróciła z pracy? – zdziwiłam się. Moja przyjaciółka miała licencję teleportacyjną, więc powrót z biblioteki w rezydencji Malfoyów, gdzie zbierała materiały do nowego artykułu naukowego, zajmował jej sekundę. W związku z tym zwykle była w domu przede mną, choć obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, to ona pracowała dalej.  
\- Wpadła do domu, powiedziała, że już jadła obiad, przebrała się i poszła biegać – odparła Jenny.  
\- W grudniu? – Zmarszczyłam brwi.  
\- Temperatura jest dodatnia i nie pada – zauważyła. – Nie wiem, czy o tej porze roku mogą być lepsze warunki.  
\- Racja. – Nigdy do końca nie zrozumiałam fascynacji Eve sportem, ale na szczęście nie zmuszała mnie, żebym jej towarzyszyła, więc żyłam sobie spokojnie obok, tylko czasem zaskakiwały mnie jej nagłe zniknięcia, kiedy szła potrenować.  
Włożyłam buty i kurtkę, zrobiłam w myślach szybki przegląd rzeczy, które powinnam wziąć, i doszłam do wniosku, że chyba niczego nie zapomniałam.  
\- Gotowa? – Dennis zajrzał do środka przez uchylone drzwi. – Twoja walizka już leży sobie wygodnie w bagażniku i nie może się doczekać, aż ruszymy.  
\- Tak. Możemy iść – zgodziłam się z uśmiechem. Dawno nie czułam się tak lekko.  
Pożegnaliśmy się z Jenny, wsiedliśmy do samochodu i ruszyliśmy w nieznane. A przynajmniej takie w tym momencie odniosłam wrażenie – zwłaszcza że było mroczne grudniowe popołudnie, a miejsce, do którego zmierzaliśmy, stanowiło dla mnie kompletną zagadkę.  
Niestety, nie przewidzieliśmy, że więcej osób może wpaść na pomysł, by spędzić ten weekend poza Londynem, więc gdy tylko wyjechaliśmy z lokalnych uliczek na większą drogę, zaraz utknęliśmy w korku.  
\- Może trzeba było pojechać pociągiem? – pomyślałam na głos.  
\- Pociągi pewnie są teraz tak samo zapchane jak drogi wyjazdowe z Londynu – odparł. Najwyraźniej już wcześniej rozważył tę opcję.  
\- A nie mówiłeś kiedyś, że ten samochód jest zaczarowany i umie omijać korki? – zapytałam.  
\- Są korki i korki. Chyba tylko Ministerstwo Magii i profesjonalne firmy przewozowe mają odpowiednio silne zaklęcia, żeby bez problemu przejechać przez taki zator – wyjaśnił. – Możemy pogadać, posłuchać radia albo pograć w dwadzieścia pytań.  
Podjechaliśmy kawałek i znów stanęliśmy.  
\- Pogadajmy – zaproponowałam.  
Kiwnął głową.  
\- Może najlepiej powiedz mi, dlaczego wybrałeś akurat St. Mary Mead. To znaczy wiem, że stamtąd pochodziła moja mama, ale mój tata był z Danemouth, ja też się tam urodziłam, więc czy nie byłoby sensowniej pojechać tam? Albo do Liverpoolu, przecież moi rodzice tam się ze mną przeprowadzili i mieszkali do końca życia. Może nawet są tam pochowani, nie wiem, bo nie zdążyłam jeszcze...  
\- Czekaj – przerwał mi. – Zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię.  
W tym momencie jakiś inny samochód wjechał znienacka na nasz pas. Dennis o włos uniknął zderzenia i ze złością nacisnął klakson.  
\- W ten sposób dojedziemy tam jutro po południu – mruknął pod nosem.  
\- Czekam – przypomniałam.  
\- Tak, Lizzy, już mówię. To było tak. Siedziałem sobie w domu na zwolnieniu po tym, jak się rozszczepiłem przy teleportacji, i przeglądałem Internet, i tak sobie myślałem o tym, co odkryłaś ostatnio na temat swojej rodziny. I przyszło mi do głowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy uda mi się znaleźć jakichś twoich krewnych.  
Jego odpowiedź mnie zupełnie zaskoczyła. Ciągle zapominałam o tym, że Dennis dorastał w mugolskim domu, więc jego pierwszym odruchem, kiedy czegoś nie wiedział, było wyszukanie tego w Internecie. Ja w takiej sytuacji siedziałam i spekulowałam przez długie tygodnie, a zupełnie nie przychodziło mi do głowy, że mogłabym po prostu użyć smartfona i dostępu do sieci.  
\- I wyobraź sobie, że znalazłem rodzinę twojego dziadka, ojca twojej mamy. Cały czas mieszkają w St. Mary Mead. Kiedy się dowiedzieli, że cię znam, zaraz zaprosili nas na weekend. Prowadzą tam przy plebanii hotelik, akurat będziemy mogli się tam zatrzymać.  
\- Przy plebanii? – zdziwiłam się. – Czy moja rodzina ma coś wspólnego z plebanią?  
\- Przepraszam, opowiadam nie po kolei. – Dennis znów podjechał kawałek. – Pewnie powinienem zacząć od tego, z kim rozmawiałem.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że twoja ciotka, Caroline Kelly, jest proboszczką parafii w St. Mary Mead. I właśnie dzięki temu udało mi się odnaleźć twoją rodzinę.  
\- Moja... ciotka? Naprawdę? Moja mama miała rodzeństwo? – spytałam, zupełnie oszołomiona. Jakoś zawsze wyobrażałam sobie ją jako jedynaczkę. Właściwie nie wiem dlaczego.  
Dennisa rozbawiło moje zaskoczenie.  
\- Tak. Wyobraź sobie, że było ich aż sześcioro, ale mogę ci powiedzieć tylko tyle, że twoja ciotka jest wdową i ma córkę w wieku Jenny, która jest księgową i pomaga jej prowadzić ten hotelik. O resztę rodziny będziesz musiała dopytać się sama, kiedy będziemy na miejscu.  
\- O rany. Poznanie mojej rodziny to chyba najlepszy prezent gwiazdkowy, jaki mogłam sobie wymarzyć! – Moje zaskoczenie zmieniło się nagle w autentyczny zachwyt. – Po prostu cię kocham!  
\- Wiem – odparł z uśmiechem, patrząc na samochód wolno toczący się przed nami w korku.  
\- To mówisz, że oni chcą mnie poznać?  
Przytaknął.  
\- Jejku, ale ja nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa. Przecież może się okazać, że ich zupełnie rozczaruję. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, czego oni się spodziewają? I jak mam im powiedzieć, kim jestem? To mugole, jak ja mam z nimi rozmawiać? A co będzie, jeśli z czymś się zdradzę?  
Poczułam nagły przypływ paniki.  
\- Dasz sobie radę – zapewnił mnie Dennis. – Wiesz przecież, że każdy mugol zachowuje się trochę inaczej. Różni ludzie mają różne zwyczaje i jeśli nie zaczniesz na ich oczach czarować, to wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Pewne masz rację. Nie powinnam się tak denerwować – powiedziałam, ale nie byłam przekonana.  
\- Lis, każdy na twoim miejscu by się denerwował. W końcu nie codziennie spotyka się swoich zaginionych krewnych. Jak chcesz, możemy omówić mugolską wersję twojego życiorysu, żeby się potem nie pomylić.  
Wszystkie magiczne instytucje miały swoje oficjalne mugolskie nazwy, które pozwalały jednoznacznie je zidentyfikować bez zdradzania ich czarodziejskiego charakteru – co szalenie się przydawało w kontaktach z mugolami – ale rzadko się nimi posługiwałam, więc zawsze lepiej było je sobie powtórzyć.  
Nasz samochód wciąż powoli toczył się w korku. My tymczasem omawialiśmy nasze biografie i zastanawialiśmy się, które fakty mogą pojawić się w rozmowie z moimi krewnymi. Przy okazji zjedliśmy drożdżówki upieczone przez Jenny. Były naprawdę smaczne i chętnie zjadłabym więcej. Nie pierwszy raz pomyślałam, że gdyby moja przyjaciółka zechciała kiedyś zmienić zawód, z pewnością zrobiłaby zawrotną karierę w branży kulinarnej.  
Rozmowa tak nas pochłonęła, że prawie przegapiliśmy odpowiedni zjazd. Udało nam się jednak skręcić we właściwą drogę, która okazała się prawie zupełnie pusta. Dennis wyraźnie się odprężył i oboje zaczęliśmy się rozglądać za drogowskazami. Minęliśmy kilka mniejszych miejscowości, aż wreszcie naszym oczom ukazała się tablica z napisem „St. Mary Mead”.  
Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. To właśnie tutaj prawie czterdzieści lat temu przyszła na świat moja mama. Tu się wychowywała, chodziła do szkoły, tu mieszkali jej rodzice i rodzeństwo. Czy wszyscy jeszcze żyją? Czy przyjedziemy, zatrzymamy się na podjeździe, a oni wyjdą mi na powitanie i od razu spotkam ich wszystkich?  
Zastanawiałam się nad tym, kiedy mijaliśmy powoli staromodne angielskie domy i rozglądaliśmy się za kościołem i przyparafialnym hotelikiem. Za dnia pewnie zauważylibyśmy z daleka dzwonnicę i krzyż na dachu. Jednak teraz, w ciemny zimowy wieczór, dopiero kiedy podjechaliśmy naprawdę blisko, zorientowaliśmy się, że dotarliśmy na miejsce.  
Dennis zatrzymał się na przykościelnym parkingu. Zaskoczyło mnie, że był taki duży, ale prawdopodobnie wiązało się to z rozmiarami parafii – domy poza wsią stały dość daleko od siebie, więc mieszkańcy każdego z nich musieli pewnie dojeżdżać na mszę samochodem.  
Otworzyliśmy drzwi i dopiero wtedy poczuliśmy, jak zimno i wietrznie było na zewnątrz. Szybko wypakowaliśmy bagaże i ruszyliśmy do hoteliku, którego szyld był dobrze widoczny z parkingu. Dennis otworzył przede mną drzwi i weszliśmy do środka.  
Recepcja, jak cały hotelik, była niewielka, ale sprawiała wrażenie bardzo przytulnej. Za kontuarem siedziała szczupła kobieta w średnim wieku, która poderwała się na nasz widok z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Witam państwa! Pan Creevey i panna Jones, prawda? – Niemal podbiegła do nas i potrząsnęła najpierw moją ręką, potem Dennisa. – Nazywam się Caroline Kelly, jestem tutaj proboszczem. Wiem, chwilowo mój wygląd nie licuje za bardzo z powagą tego stanowiska. – Z uśmiechem wskazała niedbałym gestem swój nieco sfatygowany, trochę za duży sweter. W ogóle nie przypominała surowej osoby duchownej, którą sobie wyobrażałam. – Ale jeśli mają państwo ochotę zobaczyć w stroju służbowym, to zapraszam na mszę o ósmej rano jutro albo w niedzielę.  
\- Bardzo mi miło poznać panią pastor osobiście – powiedział Dennis.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Creevey – odparła wylewnie pani proboszcz. – Jak się cieszę, że mogę cię poznać, Melisso. Mogę ci mówić na ty, prawda?  
\- Jak pani sobie życzy, pani pastor – wykrztusiłam, oszołomiona tak szybkim skróceniem dystansu.  
\- Mów mi ciociu, w końcu jestem siostrą twojej mamy – zażądała z przytłaczającą serdecznością.  
\- Dobrze, ciociu – zgodziłam się odruchowo.  
\- Wspaniale! Najchętniej wypytałabym cię o wszystko, co robiłaś do tej pory, ale widzę, że jesteście zmęczeni po podróży, więc zapraszam do pokojów. To jest hotelik przyparafialny, więc nie kwaterujemy razem osób różnej płci, chyba że są rodziną.  
\- Oczywiście – wykrztusiłam, czując, jak się czerwienię. Pewnie nocowanie w jednym pokoju przez parę nie jest dla nikogo specjalnie szokujące, ale kiedy ta kwestia dotyczyła bezpośrednio mnie, poczułam się bardzo zakłopotana. Mój umysł zaraz zaczął sobie wyobrażać, że pani... ciocia w tej chwili się zastanawia, czy pokrzyżowała nam plany wspólnego spędzenia nocy. Czułam gorąco napływające do twarzy i najchętniej zapadłabym się teraz pod ziemię.  
\- Proszę, tu jest księga gości. – Ciocia zachowywała się, jakby zupełnie nie zauważyła mojego zakłopotania, i podsunęła nam nieco sfatygowany, gruby zeszyt ze specjalnie wydrukowaną tabelą, do której należało wpisać swoje dane.  
Załatwianie formalności związanych z zameldowaniem się w hoteliku zajęło nam dobry kwadrans, bo komputer, do którego ciocia musiała wprowadzić informacje o naszym pobycie, nagle się zawiesił i przez dłuższą chwilę odmawiał współpracy.  
\- Najmocniej was przepraszam – oznajmiła takim samym wylewnym tonem, jakim nas powitała. – Wygląda na to, że wszystko już jest w porządku. A teraz zaprowadzę was do waszych pokojów. To nie jest duży hotel, mamy tylko parter z recepcją i stołówką, która też służy za świetlicę. Odbywają się tu zebrania grup parafialnych. Poza tym są dwa piętra z pokojami dla gości. Niestety, ze względu na oszczędności damska łazienka jest tylko na drugim piętrze, a męska na pierwszym. W tej chwili nie ma innych gości, więc dam wam pokoje tak, żeby było wam jak najwygodniej. Nie macie problemu z wchodzeniem po schodach, prawda?  
Zaprzeczyliśmy.  
\- W takim razie pokażę wam, gdzie będziecie spać. Pomogłabym wam z bagażami, ale niestety mam problemy z kręgosłupem i Adam zabronił mi dźwigać... Adam to twój wujek, mam nadzieję, że jutro go poznasz, jest lekarzem, mieszka niedaleko St. Mary Mead. – Kiedy tak mówiła, dotarliśmy na pierwsze piętro. – Aha, jesteśmy. Tu jest męska łazienka, a tu jest pokój pana Creeveya. – Wskazała jedne z kilkorga drzwi i wręczyła Dennisowi klucz. – A teraz chodź, Melisso, pokażę ci twój pokój.  
Ruszyłam za nią na górę. Drugie piętro chyba miało kiedyś być – albo było – poddaszem, bo dach znajdował się wyjątkowo nisko. Zostałam zakwaterowana tuż obok damskiej łazienki.  
\- To najwygodniejszy pokój – poinformowała mnie ciocia, otwierając drzwi. – Okno wychodzi na St. Mary Mead, więc w dzień będziesz miała naprawdę ładny widok. Poza tym tutaj jest najcieplej, więc najlepiej się tu śpi właśnie o tej porze roku.  
Weszłam i się rozejrzałam. Pomieszczenie było o połowę mniejsze od mojej sypialni w domu w Little Whinging, ale podobnych rozmiarów co kącik, który przez parę miesięcy wynajmowałam kiedyś w Dziurawym Kotle. Nie zamierzałam narzekać, zwłaszcza że umeblowanie zostało umiejętnie dobrane, choć składało się z bardzo podstawowych elementów. W tym pokoju nie dałoby się znaleźć ani jednego niepasującego drobiazgu.  
\- Bardzo tu przytulnie – powiedziałam szczerze.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba – odparła ciocia z radością, która znów mnie trochę przytłoczyła. – Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, dzwoń. W każdym pokoju przy telefonie powinna być kartka z numerem do recepcji i z numerami służb ratunkowych. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Zamykamy główne drzwi na noc, więc gdybyście zamierzali wychodzić albo wracać w nocy, dobrze by było, gdybyście nas wcześniej uprzedzili. Gabriela i ja mieszkamy w suterenie, więc gdyby się coś działo, to śmiało dzwońcie, jesteśmy pod ręką i chętnie pomożemy, jeśli tylko będziemy w stanie – zapewniła z szerokim uśmiechem, kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. – No, to jeśli wszystko w porządku, to zostawię cię samą, żebyś mogła odpocząć. I mam nadzieję, że jutro będziemy mieć okazję nadrobić te wszystkie lata. Dobranoc, Melisso.  
Szybkie kroki cioci oddaliły się na klatce schodowej, mogłam wreszcie odpocząć w ciszy. Rozpakowałam swoje rzeczy i zastanawiałam się właśnie, czy się wykąpać przed snem, czy odłożyć to na jutro, kiedy przyszedł SMS.  
Dennis: „Jutro śniadanie o 9 na dole?”  
Ja: „Ok, dobranoc”  
Dennis: „Słodkich snów, Lizzy”  
Ja: „Tobie też <3”  
Ulżyło mi, że nie musiałam sama wymyślać planów na następny dzień, i postanowiłam jednak wziąć prysznic przed snem. Na szczęście zabrałam z domu szlafrok i grubą, ciepłą piżamę, więc zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mi, że będę musiała po kąpieli przejść korytarzem z łazienki do pokoju.  
Rozgrzałam się pod strumieniem ciepłej wody, umyłam głowę i od razu poczułam się bardziej odprężona. Opatuliłam się miękką piżamą, po czym uczesałam i wysuszyłam włosy za pomocą kilku drobnych zaklęć. Wróciłam do pokoju i zamierzałam jeszcze trochę poczytać, ale oczy same mi się zamykały, więc tylko poskładałam ubrania, które miałam na sobie tego dnia, i się położyłam. Łóżko okazało się zadziwiająco wygodne i nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zasnęłam.  
Śniło mi się, że znalazłam się w jakimś domu na odludziu i przez cały czas usiłowałam się dowiedzieć, skąd się tam wzięłam. Niestety, zanim rozwiązałam tę zagadkę, obudziło mnie bicie kościelnych dzwonów.  
W pierwszej chwili się przestraszyłam. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do tego dźwięku, zwłaszcza wcześnie rano – dom, w którym się wychowałam, stał w pewnej odległości od mugolskich zabudowań, a w Little Whinging nawet nie wiedziałam, gdzie się znajdowała najbliższa parafia. A tutaj dzwony biły bardzo blisko – jak w jakiejś upiornej, gotyckiej historii. Na dodatek było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno.  
Nieprzytomnie spojrzałam na smartfona. Wpół do ósmej. Dzwony umilkły, ale bałam się zamknąć oczy. Doskonale wiedziałam, że to zupełnie bezpodstawne, jednak nie mogłam się powstrzymać od myślenia o wszystkich przerażających stworach, które mogą się czaić w ciemności. Postanowiłam wstać. Porządnie rozbudzona zawsze byłam o wiele bardziej odporna na nocne strachy.  
Wysłałam Dennisowi SMS „Śpisz?”, ale nic nie odpisał, więc odpowiedź zapewne brzmiała „tak”. Narzuciłam szlafrok i wyjrzałam na korytarz. Wyglądał mało zachęcająco w ten ponury poranek, ale wciąż byłam zdenerwowana dziwnym snem i wiedziałam, że zmiana miejsca pomoże mi się szybciej uspokoić. Poszłam do łazienki, która sprawiała o wiele przyjemniejsze wrażenie – dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że kafelki na ścianach ozdobione są drobnymi kwiatkami, i to od razu poprawiło mi humor.  
Kiedy już umyłam zęby i moje odbicie w lustrze zaczęło wyglądać jak w miarę przytomny człowiek, wróciłam do pokoju i zaczęłam szukać mojej codziennej szaty. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili przypomniałam sobie, że zostawiłam ją w domu i mam do dyspozycji tylko mugolskie ubrania. Raczej nie zapowiadało się na nagłe ocieplenie, więc założyłam grube dżinsy i sweter.  
Do umówionego śniadania z Dennisem została jeszcze godzina, więc usiadłam na pościelonym łóżku i sięgnęłam po telefon. Uruchomiłam kolejną lekcję w aplikacji do nauki francuskiego i z mozołem zaczęłam przyswajać nowe słówka i tłumaczyć proste zdania. Przestałam chodzić na kurs, kiedy wróciłam do pracy po zwolnieniu, i po paru miesiącach już prawie nic nie pamiętałam.  
Skończyłam jeden temat i właśnie się zastanawiałam, czy zacząć nowy, kiedy mój telefon zasygnalizował przyjście SMS-a.  
Jenny Creevey: „Bonjour! Comment ça va?”  
Moja przyjaciółka uczyła się języków na tej samej aplikacji i mogła podejrzeć moje postępy. Widocznie zauważyła, że skończyłam lekcję. Czyżby tak wcześnie wstała? To byłoby zupełnie nie w jej stylu.  
Ja: „Bonjour, ça va bien. Już nie śpisz?”  
Jenny Creevey: „Jeszcze. Właśnie skończyłam tekst. Zaraz idę spać. U was wszystko ok?”  
Ja: „Tak. Bonne nuit”  
Jenny Creevey: „Merci. Bonne journée”  
Uśmiechnęłam się do telefonu.  
Tymczasem ciemność na zewnątrz zmieniła się w szary poranek, a razem z nią rozwiały się moje nocne niepokoje. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, ale zaraz przypomniałam sobie, że pewnie zaraz spotkam moją nową ciocię z jej przytłaczającą serdecznością, więc na powrót się zdenerwowałam.  
W tym momencie przyszedł kolejny SMS.  
Dennis: „Idziemy na śniadanie?”  
Ja: „Ok”  
Wstałam, rozejrzałam się po pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy na pewno o niczym nie zapomniałam – co było dosyć absurdalne, zważywszy na to, że nie zamierzałam opuszczać budynku hoteliku i w razie potrzeby mogłam tu wrócić w każdej chwili. Wreszcie wyszłam i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. Dennis już na mnie czekał piętro niżej.  
Zeszliśmy na parter. W recepcji – ku mojemu zdziwieniu – zastaliśmy trójkę ciemnoskórych dzieciaków w różnym wieku, które grały w jakąś grę planszową. Najmłodszy chłopiec na pewno chodził jeszcze do szkoły podstawowej, średnia dziewczynka wyglądała na pierwszy albo drugi rok Hogwartu, a najstarszy chłopak był w wieku, w jakim zdaje się SUM-y. Tylko że oczywiście to byli mugole.  
Kiedy nas zauważyli, zaraz porzucili zabawę i zerwali się na równe nogi.  
\- Kuzynka Melissa! – krzyknął młodszy chłopiec. Dziewczynka szturchnęła go w bok, najwyraźniej chcąc go przywołać do porządku.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedziałam. – Rzeczywiście nazywam się Melissa Jones. A wy kim jesteście?  
\- Ja jestem Bobby – odpowiedział nastolatek. – To jest moja siostra Lizzy i mój brat Ricky.  
Zrobił minę, jakby już wszystko było jasne, ale ja wciąż patrzyłam na nich bez zrozumienia.  
\- Głupi jesteś, ona nic nie wie o naszej rodzinie – szepnęła do swojego brata Lizzy, jednak zrobiła to na tyle głośno, że wszyscy ją usłyszeliśmy. – Nasz tata jest bratem twojej mamy – powiedziała do mnie.  
\- Naprawdę? – zdziwiłam się. Rodzeństwo nie było specjalnie podobne ani do mnie, ani do ciotki, którą spotkałam wczoraj.  
\- Aha – odparła Lizzy. – Jak chcesz, to pokażę ci nasze drzewo genealogiczne i powiem, kto jest kim.  
\- A ja mogę cię oprowadzić po wsi – zaproponował Bobby. – Pokażę ci, gdzie mieszkała twoja mama. Jeśli chcesz.  
\- A ja... ja... – Ricky najwyraźniej też chciał coś zaproponować, ale nie umiał nic wymyślić.  
\- Na pewno coś się jeszcze znajdzie – odezwał się Dennis, wyraźnie rozbawiony przyjęciem, jakie mi zgotowano. – Wiem, nie jestem takim fascynującym gościem jak Lis, ale może wam się przydać informacja, że nazywam się Dennis Creevey i jestem jej chłopakiem.  
Cała trójka uprzejmie się z nim przywitała, ale nie wykazała większego zainteresowania pogłębianiem znajomości.  
\- To może pójdziemy na śniadanie? – zaproponował Dennis.  
\- Ja was zaprowadzę! – krzyknął Ricky, uradowany, że w końcu może coś dla nas zrobić. Wprawdzie stołówka znajdowała się tuż obok, ale z rozbawieniem pozwoliliśmy chłopcu być przez chwilę naszym przewodnikiem.  
\- A tu jest gorąca woda, i herbata, i kawa, i mleko, i chleb, i dżem... – Pokazywał nam kolejne przedmioty stojące na jedynym nakrytym stole.  
\- Ricky, daj ludziom zjeść śniadanie w spokoju! – odezwał się kobiecy głos z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, które – jak się domyśliłam – było kuchnią.  
Chłopiec wyglądał na zirytowanego.  
\- Ale jesteś, Gabi! – odkrzyknął ze złością, ale poszedł z powrotem do recepcji.  
Usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy się częstować, kiedy z kuchni wyłoniła się dwudziestoparoletnia, dość tęga, jasnowłosa i piegowata kobieta, przypominająca nieco z twarzy panią pastor. To znaczy ciocię Caroline.  
\- Cześć, smacznego, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, jedzcie – powiedziała na powitanie. – Nazywam się Gabriella Smith, jestem córką proboszczki, chyba poznaliście ją wczoraj. Mogę się przysiąść, prawda?  
\- Jasne – odparłam, a Dennis tylko się uśmiechnął, bo akurat przełykał kęs kanapki z dżemem. – Jestem Lis... To znaczy mam na imię Melissa, ale wolę, kiedy ludzie mówią do mnie Lis. A to jest Dennis. Mój chłopak.  
\- Okej, Lis. Szanuję twój wybór, ale nie mam pojęcia, co ci się tak nie podoba w Melissie.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Dzieci w szkole się ze mnie śmiały, że nazywam się jak coś, z czego się robi el... herbatę – wykrztusiłam w końcu.  
Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Gabriela pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Dzieci bywają okrutne. A najgorsze jest to, że wyśmiewają się z ciebie, jak masz dziesięć lat, a po paru latach kompletnie tego nie pamiętają i się dziwią, że podchodzisz do nich z rezerwą. A ty cały czas masz przed oczami to, jak okropnie cię wtedy traktowali.  
Przytaknęłam ze zdziwieniem. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek spotkałam osobę, która znałaby to doświadczenie i potrafiła tak trafnie je ująć.  
\- Przybij piątkę, siostro – powiedziała, podnosząc dłoń. Odstawiłam kubek z herbatą i przybiłam.  
Dennis słuchał naszej rozmowy w milczeniu. Pewnie on nie miał takich problemów w szkole.  
\- Wiesz, to takie niesamowite, że tu jesteś. Przecież minęło tyle lat! Od zawsze wiedziałam, że moja mama miała młodszą siostrę, która się wyprowadziła, wyszła za mąż i urodziła córkę, a parę lat później umarła, ale nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że cię spotkam! To po prostu nie do wiary!  
\- Też nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało. Dopiero ostatnio się dowiedziałam, jak się nazywali moi dziadkowie. Powiedziałam o tym Dennisowi, a on tak po prostu was znalazł!  
\- Mam straszną ochotę wypytać cię o to, co się z tobą działo przez te wszystkie lata, ale pewnie cała rodzina będzie cię o to dziś maglować, więc poczekam.  
\- Jak to: cała rodzina? – wykrztusiłam, nagle znów onieśmielona. Wyobraziłam sobie kilkanaście obcych osób zebranych w jednym pokoju i wypytujących o moje życie.  
\- Nie bój się, „cała rodzina” to wujek Adam i ciocia Amanda, czyli rodzice tych dzieciaków, które siedzą w recepcji. Bobby pomaga nam w weekendy. Zbiera na nowy komputer i przyda mu się każdy grosz. Lizzy i Ricky normalnie w ogóle tu nie zaglądają, ale strasznie chcieli cię zobaczyć. Poza tym cała rodzina składa się też z mojej mamy i mnie. Oczywiście zaczęłam od końca: cała rodzina zaprasza was dziś na obiad do cioci i wujka. Mieszkają kawałek za wsią, możemy was tam podrzucić. Chyba że wolicie pojechać własnym samochodem.  
Dennis wziął mnie za rękę pod stołem. Jego dłoń była ciepła i jej dotyk trochę mnie uspokoił.  
\- Zastanowimy się – odparł. – Czyli jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, mama Lis miała siostrę i brata, ale to chyba nie całe rodzeństwo?  
Gabriela spojrzała na niego, kompletnie zaskoczona, a potem parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała, kiedy się opanowała. – Ciągle zapominam, że ty nic nie wiesz o swojej rodzinie. Twoja mama miała pięcioro rodzeństwa. Z tego tylko moja mama i wujek Adam mieszkają w tej okolicy, dlatego mówiłam o nich „cała rodzina”. Wujek Patrick wyjechał na stałe do Rosji, ciocia Christine pracuje we Francji, a wujek Edward zbuntował się tak jak twoja mama, ale nie przeprowadził się na drugi koniec kraju, tylko mieszka w Portsmouth.  
Mówiła bardzo szybko, a ja nie znałam żadnej z osób, które wymieniała, więc nieco się w tym wszystkim pogubiłam. Chyba to zauważyła.  
\- Lizzy, która pewnie czyha teraz na ciebie w recepcji, fascynuje się historią naszej rodziny i potrafi narysować nasze drzewo genealogiczne kilka pokoleń wstecz. Na pewno chętnie ci wytłumaczy, kto jest kim. Ale dam ci dobrą radę: nie wspominaj o wujku Edwardzie przy mamie.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? – zdziwiłam się.  
Gabriela pochyliła się, jakby chciała mi zdradzić jakąś tajemnicę.  
\- Twoja mama wyszła za mąż za mężczyznę, którego jej rodzice nie akceptowali, i zerwała kontakty z rodziną. Ale potem wujek Edward zrobił coś, co zdaniem rodziny było jeszcze gorsze. I właściwie już doszli do wniosku, że twój ojciec nie był wcale takim najgorszym kandydatem, zastanawiali się nawet, jak się pogodzić, kiedy twoi rodzice zginęli.  
\- Naprawdę? – wykrztusiłam, ściskając pod stołem dłoń Dennisa. – Czyli gdyby to się zdarzyło, powiedzmy, rok później, to zostałabym z wami?  
Gabriela spojrzała na mnie niepewnie.  
\- Nie wiem. Czy to prawda, że trafiłaś do domu dziecka? – spytała nieco drżącym głosem.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- Ale nie przejmuj się, było mi tam całkiem dobrze – dodałam, widząc jej zmartwioną minę. – Może ty wiesz, dlaczego dziadkowie nie chcieli się mną zająć?  
\- Nie jestem pewna, ale wydaje mi się, że właśnie wtedy lekarze wykryli u babci raka trzustki. Umarła dwa lata po twojej mamie, miałam wtedy prawie dwanaście lat i byłam wściekła, bo umarła tydzień przed moimi urodzinami.  
Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem. Tymczasem ona zerknęła na mój talerz.  
\- Ale jedz, pogadać możemy później. Nie chcę, żebyś była głodna. Zresztą zaraz mama wróci z kościoła i pewnie też będzie chciała cię lepiej poznać.  
Zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała wstać.  
\- Czekaj. Skoro mam o tym nie wspominać przy twojej mamie, to może od razu mi powiedz, co zrobił wujek Edward?  
Gabriela się zawahała.  
\- Nie wiem, jakie są twoje poglądy, może uznasz rodzinę Kellych za strasznie zacofaną. W każdym razie większość z nas została wychowana w bardzo konserwatywnych wartościach, co zresztą widać po tym, że trójka z tego rodzeństwa została duchownymi, a dwoje się zbuntowało i odeszło z domu. Tylko wujek Adam w miarę spokojnie skończył medycynę i się ożenił. Ale może to kwestia tego, że brał ślub już po tym, jak ciocia Julie i wujek Edward zerwali stosunki z rodziną, więc na nikim nie zrobiło specjalnego wrażenia, że wybrał inną osobę, niż wyobrażali sobie dziadkowie.  
\- Ale cały czas nie powiedziałaś, co zrobił wujek Edward – zauważyłam.  
\- Przepraszam. Już mówię. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Wujek Edward nic nie mówił przez trzydzieści lat, a potem nagle przyjechał na któreś święta i przedstawił nam swojego narzeczonego. Podobno strasznie się wtedy pokłócił z dziadkami. Rodzina zerwała z nim stosunki i do tej pory nie rozmawiają.  
\- O rany – jęknęłam.  
\- Dlatego chyba rozumiesz, że w porównaniu do czegoś takiego ślub cioci Julie z synem samobójcy to był drobiazg – dodała Gabriela.  
\- Jak to: samobójcy? – Zmarszczyłam brwi.  
\- Nie słyszałaś, że twój dziadek ze strony ojca się zabił?  
\- Nie… – odparłam słabo. Właściwie nie miałam pojęcia, czemu ta informacja zrobiła na mnie aż takie wrażenie. W końcu to był dla mnie zupełnie obcy mężczyzna.  
\- Gabrielo, może nie zdradzaj Lis wszystkich rodzinnych sekretów już pierwszego dnia – zaproponował półżartem Dennis. – Zostaw jakieś trupy w szafie na jutro.  
\- Przepraszam, masz rację. Po prostu ciągle zapominam, że ty nic nie wiesz. – Gabriela wyraźnie się zmartwiła.  
\- Jak umarł mój dziadek? Powiesił się? – spytałam. Wydawało mi się to po prostu okropne, ale chciałam jak najszybciej się tego dowiedzieć.  
\- Odkręcił gaz i cały dom wyleciał w powietrze – odparła z przejęciem. Widocznie ją też ten temat poruszył. – Tak przynajmniej słyszałam, bo to się wydarzyło, kiedy mnie jeszcze nie było na świecie. Ale może już przestanę gadać, bo podaję ci jakieś losowe informacje i tylko ci mieszam. Jedzcie dalej spokojnie. Zostawcie naczynia na stole, potem posprzątam.  
Wstała i wyszła.  
\- W porządku? – spytał Dennis z troską.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- To wszystko jest takie dziwne – powiedziałam. – Jeszcze dziwniejsze niż spędzanie świąt z twoją rodziną. Tam przynajmniej wszyscy traktowali mnie jak obcą i nie opowiadali o wszystkich rodzinnych sekretach już po pięciu minutach rozmowy.  
\- Jak to dobrze, że moi rodzice nie mają takiego licznego rodzeństwa – odparł, dolewając sobie herbaty z imbryka. – Mniej bliskiej rodziny, mniej mrocznych sekretów.  
Spróbowałam otrząsnąć się z tego dziwnego wrażenia i skupić na śniadaniu, ale kiedy tylko posmarowałam kromkę dżemem, do stołówki wpadła moja nowa ciocia. Miała na sobie oficjalny księży strój, o ile mogłam to ocenić na postawie mojego skromnego doświadczenia.  
\- Smacznego! – wykrzyknęła radośnie, czym tak mnie przestraszyła, że prawie się zakrztusiłam pierwszym kęsem kanapki. – Szkoda, że nie udało wam się dotrzeć na mszę, to było świetne rozpoczęcie weekendu.  
Dennis wymamrotał coś przepraszającym tonem, a ja napiłam się herbaty, żeby uniknąć konieczności wymyślania jakiejś sensownej wymówki.  
\- Ale nic to – kontynuowała niezrażona. – Niestety, nie mogę wam towarzyszyć dziś przed południem, bo muszę pilnie jechać do obłożnie chorego parafianina, który potrzebuje duchowej pociechy. Pogoda całkiem dopisuje jak na tę porę roku, więc możecie w tym czasie pójść na spacer i pozwiedzać okolicę. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieć więcej czasu dla siebie na obiedzie u Adama i Amandy. Gabriela wam o nim wspominała, prawda?  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
\- To do zobaczenia później, moi drodzy – pożegnała się i wyszła, pochłonięta już następnym punktem dnia.  
Zaraz potem do jadalni zajrzał mój najmłodszy kuzyn Ricky.  
\- Jeszcze jecie? – jęknął z rozczarowaniem. – Lizzy obiecała, że będzie siedzieć w recepcji za Bobby'ego, kiedy będziemy was oprowadzać, a wy jeszcze jecie.  
\- Zaraz kończymy – zapewnił Dennis z rozbawieniem.  
Pokiwałam gorliwie głową, próbując jak najszybciej przełknąć wszystko, co miałam na talerzu. Udało mi się nie zakrztusić, kiedy jednym haustem dopijałam resztę herbaty.  
Chłopcy czekali na nas przy wyjściu, więc pobiegliśmy na górę po ciepłe płaszcze. Na szczęście nie padało i nie musieliśmy brać parasoli. Lizzy pomachała nam na pożegnanie, kiedy wychodziliśmy.  
\- Czy ona nie jest za młoda, żeby tak sama zostawała w recepcji? – zaniepokoił się Dennis.  
\- Nic jej nie będzie. – Bobby wzruszył ramionami. – U nas nic się nie dzieje, praktycznie nie ma obcych. Mogłoby tam nikogo nie być i nikt by nie zauważył różnicy.  
\- Ale ty tam przecież siedzisz i ci za to płacą – zauważyłam.  
\- Tak, ale chyba bardziej dlatego, że chcą mnie nauczyć, że na wszystko w życiu trzeba zapracować. Czy coś w tym stylu. Ciocia nie może mi tak po prostu podarować tego komputera albo pieniędzy, tylko musi mi wymyślać jakieś nudne zadania. I chyba nie powinienem zauważyć, że większość z nich jest bezużyteczna. – Westchnął.  
\- Dorośli czasem tak mają – odparł pocieszająco Dennis.  
Na zewnątrz było szaro, chłodno i wilgotno. Tuż obok hoteliku stał stary, kamienny kościół z dzwonnicą, a przed nim znajdował się parking, na którym zostawiliśmy wczoraj samochód. Środkiem wsi biegła dosyć szeroka brukowana droga, a wzdłuż niej zbudowano pojedyncze, niskie domy. Cała okolica przypominała mi Hogsmeade, ale nie widziałam nigdzie żadnych restauracji, pubów ani magicznych sklepów.  
\- To idziemy? – spytał niecierpliwie Ricky.  
Dennis wziął mnie za rękę i ruszyliśmy za chłopcami. Po kilkudziesięciu jardach zatrzymaliśmy się przed jednym z domów z czerwonej cegły, odgrodzonym od ulicy murowanym płotkiem o wysokości może półtorej stopy. Część fasady zasłaniały krzewy, które w lecie zapewne wyglądały bardzo ładnie, ale teraz, bez liści, sprawiały dość ponure wrażenie.  
\- Tutaj mieszkali dziadkowie – oznajmił Bobby. – Tu się urodziła twoja mama. Babcia nigdy nie jeździła do szpitala rodzić dzieci i była bardzo z tego dumna. Przynajmniej tak słyszałem. Ja jej nie pamiętam, bo byłem bardzo mały, kiedy umarła, a Lizzy i Ricky'ego to wtedy w ogóle jeszcze nie było na świecie.  
Przyjrzałam się domowi. Wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie.  
\- Co się potem stało z dziadkiem? Cały czas tu mieszka? – spytałam.  
\- No co ty? – Ricky parsknął, jakbym spytała o coś zupełnie niedorzecznego.  
\- Dziadek ma Alzheimera i jest w domu opieki – wyjaśnił Bobby, szturchając młodszego brata, żeby się uspokoił. – Teraz tu mieszkają Brownowie.  
\- Mają dziesięcioro dzieci – dorzucił niespeszony Ricky. – Wiem, bo chodzę do klasy z Dave'em i Kate. To bliźniaki.  
\- Podobno jak dziadkowi się pogorszyło i oddali go do domu opieki, to nie wiedzieli, co zrobić z domem, ale ciocia Caroline wymyśliła, żeby pozwolić w nim mieszkać Brownom. Ich dom ledwo się trzymał w jednym kawałku, a ich nie było stać na remont. A dom dziadków jest duży.  
\- To miło ze strony cioci – zauważyłam. Dennis przytaknął.  
\- Bardzo lubią ten dom – dodał Ricky. – Jak chcesz, możemy zadzwonić. Oni nas wpuszczą i pokażą dom, i...  
\- Nie, dziękuję, wystarczy mi, że popatrzę sobie z ulicy. – Przestraszyłam się, że przeze mnie zostanie zakłócony spokój jakiejś zupełnie obcej rodziny. – Może następnym razem, kiedy tu przyjadę – powiedziałam, bo zauważyłam jego rozczarowanie.  
Kiwnął głową.  
\- Możemy iść dalej – stwierdziłam, gdy już ogarnęłam wzrokiem fasadę domu.  
Chłopcy poprowadzili nas następne kilkadziesiąt, może sto kilkadziesiąt jardów – nigdy nie byłam dobra w ocenianiu odległości – na cmentarz. Z jakiegoś powodu spodziewałam się go przy kościele, a tymczasem on był zlokalizowany na obrzeżach wsi. Zresztą wszystko znajdowało się tu tak blisko, że w Londynie ten dystans kwalifikowałby się jako „tuż obok”.  
\- To jest cmentarz parafialny, ale od tamtej strony jest komunalny – powiedział Bobby i wskazał części terenu, o których mówił.  
\- Co to znaczy? To są dwa cmentarze? – spytałam, próbując zauważyć jakieś widoczne różnice.  
\- Na parafialnym są wszyscy, którzy chodzili do naszego kościoła – wyjaśnił Ricky. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała duma, że wie więcej ode mnie i może coś wyjaśnić dorosłej dziewczynie. – A na komunalnym wszyscy inni.  
Bobby przytaknął.  
\- Pokaż im nasz grób – zaproponował młodszemu bratu, a on radośnie na to przystał.  
Przekroczyliśmy metalową bramę i weszliśmy na teren cmentarza parafialnego. Od razu zauważyłam, że niektóre nagrobki były bardzo stare – czas zdążył je przekrzywić i zatrzeć inskrypcje. Jeden krzyż w połowie wyłaniał się z pnia drzewa. Przystanęłam i przez chwilę mu się przyglądałam.  
\- Fascynujące – stwierdził Dennis.  
Chłopcy nie zauważyli, że stoimy, i szli dalej przed siebie dziarskim krokiem.  
\- To magia? – spytałam.  
\- Możliwe. A pewnie po prostu nikt się tym grobem nie interesował przez wiele lat. Drzewo mogło kiedyś po prostu rosnąć obok, a potem się powoli rozrastało dookoła krzyża. To zupełnie normalne – wyjaśnił. – Przyjrzyj się kiedyś drzewom rosnącym przy płotach. Czasem zdarza się, że drzewo rośnie przez siatkę.  
\- Niesamowite. – Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Do tej pory sądziłam, że tylko magia jest w stanie robić takie rzeczy.  
\- Idziecie? – krzyknął ze zniecierpliwieniem Ricky. Kiedy nie patrzyliśmy, chłopcy zdążyli już dojść do nowszej części cmentarza. Zatrzymali się tam i czekali, aż do nich dołączymy.  
Ruszyliśmy dalej. Wciąż rozglądałam się i czytałam napisy na nagrobkach, które robiły się coraz bardziej czytelne. Udało mi się odcyfrować daty urodzenia i śmierci z dziewiętnastego wieku. Ten cmentarz musiał być naprawdę stary. Tymczasem Bobby wyciągnął telefon i coś w nim sprawdzał.  
\- Muszę wracać – oznajmił niespodziewanie. – Ricky, oprowadzisz ich dalej, nie?  
\- Jasne – odparł jego młodszy brat, wyraźnie dumny, że powierza mu się takie odpowiedzialne zadanie.  
\- To cześć. Do widzenia – rzucił trochę niepewnie, zerkając na Dennisa, który przecież – jak sobie nagle uświadomiłam – był od niego jakieś dwa razy starszy.  
Po chwili Bobby zniknął za bramą cmentarza, a my podeszliśmy do miejsca, gdzie stał Ricky.  
\- To tutaj. – Pokazał duży, stosunkowo nowy nagrobek.  
Na samej górze płyty widniał duży napis „GRÓB RODZINY KELLY”. Dennis wydał z siebie dźwięk, jakby coś go rozbawiło, a jednocześnie próbował za wszelką cenę zachować powagę. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.  
\- Kiedyś był bardzo popularny zespół, który się nazywał The Kelly Family.  
\- Gabi też tak czasem mówi, jak tu jesteśmy – powiedział Ricky. – I że to trochę głupie – pisać, że to rodzina Kelly, skoro tu są pochowani też ludzie, którzy mają inaczej na nazwisko. Ale podobno babcia Eliza tak chciała.  
Dennis wyglądał, jakby nagle zrobiło mu się głupio. Chyba trochę żałował, że podzielił się swoim spostrzeżeniem w obecności chłopca.  
\- Tu jest pochowana babcia i wujek Stephen, mąż cioci Caroline. – Wskazał dwie wyraźne inskrypcje, które widniały w górnej części nagrobka.  
Pochyliłam się, żeby je przeczytać. Pierwsza z nich brzmiała:  
„Tu spoczywa  
Elizabeth Jane Kelly  
*1939 +1998  
Nasza kochana żona, matka i babcia”  
Zaraz pod spodem wyryto bardzo podobnymi literami:  
„Stephen Gabriel Smith  
*1955 +1998  
Zmarł nagle”  
\- Babcia była chora, więc wszyscy wiedzieli, że niedługo umrze, ale wujkowi nigdy nic nie było, aż nagle jednego dnia po prostu znaleźli go nieżywego – powiedział Ricky. – I to było chyba miesiąc po pogrzebie babci.  
\- Ale ciebie chyba jeszcze wtedy nie było na świecie, co, młody człowieku? – spytał z uśmiechem Dennis.  
\- Nie, proszę pana – odparł z nagłą powagą, jakby w tej chwili sobie uświadomił, że rozmawia z dorosłym. – Zawsze możecie spytać potem cioci albo rodziców, jak chcecie – dodał, zwracając się do nas obojga.  
\- Czy tu jeszcze są jakieś groby naszej rodziny? – Rozejrzałam się po otaczających nas nagrobkach, ale nie zauważyłam na żadnym z nich nazwiska Kelly.  
\- Twoich rodziców tu nie ma, bo chyba pochowali ich tam, gdzie mieszkaliście – odpowiedział i zmarszczył brwi, prawdopodobnie próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. – Z St. Mary Mead pochodziła babcia Eliza, dziadek George przeprowadził się tu po ślubie, ale nie pamiętam, gdzie mieszkał wcześniej. Możecie spytać Lizzy, ona ma to wszystko zapisane. Rodzina babci miała na nazwisko Black i też się zajmujemy ich grobami. O, tam są.  
Poprowadził nas między starsze groby. Rzeczywiście było tam pochowanych sporo Blacków. Najwięcej dat pochodziło z dziewiętnastego wieku.  
\- Myślisz, że to ci Blackowie? – spytałam z przejęciem. Czy to nie byłby zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności? Odkryłam już, że jestem potomkinią Carrowów, a teraz jeszcze to?  
Dennis wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To nie jest wcale takie rzadkie nazwisko. Może u nas tak, ale w całym kraju pewnie mogłabyś znaleźć setki Blacków.  
\- Znacie jakichś Blacków? – zainteresował się Ricky.  
\- Właściwie to nie – odpowiedziałam uczciwie. – To znaczy znam kogoś, kto znał jednych Blacków, ale wszyscy już nie żyją.  
Chłopiec wyglądał na rozczarowanego.  
\- Bo u nas też już nie ma Blacków. Jedni umarli, inni się wyprowadzili, a babcia po ślubie zmieniła nazwisko i też już nie żyje, więc teraz jesteśmy Kelly.  
\- Wolałbyś się nazywać Black? – zdziwiłam się.  
\- To fajniejsze nazwisko niż Kelly – wyjaśnił.  
\- A Lis jest fajniejszym imieniem niż Melissa – mruknął Dennis.  
Uśmiechnęłam się, rozbawiona, i pomyślałam, że o gustach się nie dyskutuje.  
Popatrzyłam jeszcze raz na nagrobki Blacków. Najstarsze wyraźne daty pochodziły z dziewiętnastego wieku, ale nie dało się wykluczyć, że rodzina żyła tu już wcześniej.  
\- Chcecie jeszcze zobaczyć szkołę? – zapytał przynaglająco Ricky. Chyba w ogóle nie podzielał mojej fascynacji cmentarzem.  
\- Tam uczyła się moja mama?  
\- Mhm. W ogóle wszyscy w okolicy się tu uczyli.  
Nawet nie zbliżyliśmy się do komunalnej części cmentarza. Wyszliśmy na drogę i ruszyliśmy za Rickym z powrotem w stronę kościoła. Minęliśmy go i kawałek dalej zatrzymaliśmy się przed zwyczajnym budynkiem z cegły. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że idziemy do szkoły, wzięłabym go za kolejny dom mieszkalny.  
\- Teraz jest zamknięte, bo jest sobota i nie ma żadnych dodatkowych zajęć... Czasem, jak robimy jakieś przedstawienia albo inne projekty, to spotykamy się tu w weekendy, ale teraz nic się nie dzieje. Ale mogę wam pokazać plac zabaw, jest otwarty cały czas.  
Po drugiej stronie szkoły faktycznie znajdował się placyk z kilkoma huśtawkami, zjeżdżalnią, skomplikowaną konstrukcją z drabinek i karuzelą.  
\- Młodsze dzieci mają przerwy w nauce i mogą się tu pobawić – powiedział. Domyśliłam się, że on sam siebie uważa za zbyt dorosłego na tego typu rozrywki.  
\- To miejsce wygląda sympatycznie. Mogłabym tu chodzić do szkoły – stwierdziłam. Usiadłam na jednej z wiszących huśtawek. – U nas nie było tak fajnie.  
\- Mnie też się tu podoba – odparł Dennis. – Chociaż nie wiadomo, jak jest w środku. Może już nie tak sympatycznie.  
\- Jest super – zapewnił nas Ricky. – Naprawdę. Jak kiedyś weźmiecie ślub i będziecie mieć dzieci, to możecie się tu przeprowadzić, bo tu jest naprawdę fajnie. I moja mama będzie je uczyć. A ja będę wujkiem i nauczę je jeździć na rowerze, i grać w piłkę, i...  
Poczułam, że się czerwienię. Miałam dziewiętnaście lat i nie byłam pewna, co będę robić za rok, a ten chłopiec właśnie zaplanował dla mnie całe życie.  
\- Hej, kolego, czy ty się trochę nie spieszysz? – spytał Dennis. Z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że on, który zawsze mnie uspokajał, też jest zmieszany.  
Ricky wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To chcecie gdzieś jeszcze iść?  
\- A są tu jakieś inne miejsca związane z moją mamą? – spytałam, zadowolona ze zmiany tematu.  
\- Chyba nie. Ale możesz jeszcze zapytać kogoś z dorosłych.  
\- To może zjemy lunch? – zaproponował Dennis. – Można tu gdzieś coś zjeść?  
\- Jest pub. O tam. – Wyszedł na drogę i pokazał budynek oddzielony od szkoły dwoma domami mieszkalnymi. – Pod Dwugłowym Smokiem.  
Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku. Spodziewałam się szyldu wiszącego pod kątem prostym do ściany, ale nad drzwiami pubu przytwierdzono tylko niezbyt rzucającą się w oczy tablicę z czarno-białym wizerunkiem smoka.  
\- Ta nazwa jest fajna, ale pub jest strasznie nudny. I przychodzą tam tylko starzy ludzie, którzy nie umieją sami sobie ugotować jedzenia – stwierdził Ricky.  
\- Zaryzykujemy – odparł z rozbawieniem Dennis.  
\- To ja pójdę, bo miałem na lunch wrócić do domu – oznajmił chłopiec. – To przyjdziecie do nas wieczorem na obiad, prawda?  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
\- To super. Do zobaczenia – powiedział i ruszył w przeciwną stronę. Po chwili gdzieś skręcił i zniknął nam z oczu.  
\- No to chodźmy. – Dennis podał mi ramię i ruszyliśmy razem jak jacyś eleganccy państwo sprzed stu lat.  
Pub w środku okazał się bardzo przytulny. Jakieś dwie starsze osoby siedziały przy swoich stolikach i przeglądały gazety przy filiżance herbaty, a barmanka w średnim wieku wyraźnie się nudziła i wpatrywała bezmyślnie w telewizor szumiący w rogu pomieszczenia. Zamówiliśmy rybę z frytkami i herbatę. Dobrze było się rozgrzać w ciepłym wnętrzu po całym przedpołudniu spędzonym na świeżym powietrzu.  
\- Szkoda, że nie przyjechaliśmy tu w lecie. – Dennis powiedział to, o czym właśnie pomyślałam. – Moglibyśmy wtedy spokojnie pospacerować, przyjrzeć się grobom na cmentarzu... A tak tylko się rozejrzymy tu i tam i zaraz trzeba będzie wracać.  
\- Może weźmiemy dłuższy urlop w lecie, co najmniej dwa tygodnie, i pojedziemy szukać moich korzeni? Przecież musimy jeszcze odwiedzić Danemouth, gdzie mieszkała rodzina mojego taty, poza tym powinniśmy pojechać do Liverpoolu i znaleźć groby moich rodziców, i dom, w którym mieszkałam jako dziecko... Może ktoś jeszcze mnie tam pamięta? – Zapaliłam się. – To jest po prostu niesamowite. Tutaj, w tej wsi, mieszkała moja mama. Spotkaliśmy jej siostrę. I jej bratanków. Nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, że to jest możliwe. Ja naprawdę mam jakąś rodzinę!  
Barmanka przyniosła nam lunch, więc na chwilę przerwałam moje zachwyty.  
\- Czyli jesteś gotowa na rodzinny obiad? – spytał Dennis. Znał mnie na tyle dobrze, by od razu zwrócić uwagę na najbardziej stresujący element tej całej historii.  
\- Tak. Myślę, że tak. W końcu to moja rodzina. Wiem, że teoretycznie ich nie znam, ale przecież nie są też kimś zupełnie obcym. Poza tym oni mają informacje. Mogą mi opowiedzieć coś o mojej mamie, o jej rodzicach, w ogóle o naszej rodzinie.  
Dennis skinął głową.  
\- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że gdybyś nie czuła się gotowa, to naprawdę nie musisz iść na ten obiad. Mogę przeprosić wszystkich w twoim imieniu i wyjedziemy stąd w ciągu pół godziny.  
\- Dzięki, jesteś kochany – odparłam, wzruszona. On znał mnie tak dobrze i wiedział, jak sprawić, żebym czuła się bezpiecznie.  
Dennis się uśmiechnął.  
\- A teraz jedzmy, bo nam ten lunch zupełnie ostygnie.  
W pubie było tak cicho i spokojnie, że od razu poczułam się lepiej. Gdzieś odpłynęło przytłoczenie wylewnym stylem bycia cioci Caroline i informacjami, które usłyszałam od moich kuzynów. Wszystko powoli wskakiwało na swoje miejsce i byłam wdzięczna Dennisowi za to, że zabrał mnie tu, z daleka od wszystkich krewnych pragnących mnie poznać i spędzić ze mną trochę czasu.  
\- Czyli podoba ci się ta wyprawa? – zapytał Dennis, kiedy skończyliśmy jeść.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- Bardzo dużo już usłyszałam o mojej rodzinie, a pewnie do końca weekendu dowiem się jeszcze więcej.  
\- A co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli zaproszą cię na święta? W końcu już się zaczął grudzień, a Boże Narodzenie należy obchodzić z rodziną, więc musisz się liczyć z tym, że zechcą coś takiego zrobić.  
Przez chwilę się zastanawiałam, wpatrując się w niego przerażonym wzrokiem, ale wszystkie pomysły uciekały z mojego spanikowanego umysłu.  
\- Może powiem im, że jestem zaproszona do ciebie?  
Spędziłam z Creeveyami wspaniałe święta w zeszłym roku i bardzo liczyłam na to, że uda się to powtórzyć.  
\- Możesz to zrobić, ale chyba powinienem cię uprzedzić, że moja rodzina w tym roku wymyśliła sobie świąteczny wyjazd, więc moich rodziców i Jenny nie będzie w Anglii – odparł.  
\- No nie... ale zaraz, to ty nie jedziesz z nimi?  
Dennis uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Nie dostanę urlopu. Grudzień to gorący okres dla sprzedawców słodyczy i zabawek, więc rozumiesz... Poza tym jestem bardzo wspaniałomyślnym człowiekiem i zaproponowałem, że nie wezmę ani jednego dnia wolnego, żeby ludzie, którzy mają żony i dzieci, mogli spędzić urlop z rodziną.  
Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- To może chcesz spędzić święta ze mną – zaproponowałam. – Eve mówiła, że oni też wyjeżdżają gdzieś z jej bratem, więc zostaniemy tylko my...  
\- Bardzo chętnie spędzę z tobą każdą wolną chwilę w święta – zadeklarował. Zabrzmiało to bardzo oficjalnie, jakby składał mi jakąś uroczystą obietnicę.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on odpowiedział mi tym samym.  
\- To chcesz się jeszcze przejść czy wracamy do hotelu? – spytał.  
Ciepło pubu podziałało na mnie usypiająco, więc pomyślałam, że lepiej wrócić do pokoju i trochę się zdrzemnąć przed rodzinnym obiadem. Zwłaszcza że nie wyspałam się w nocy.  
\- Wracamy – odparłam.  
Jak zaplanowałam, tak zrobiłam. Kiedy doszliśmy do hoteliku, w recepcji siedziała Gabriela. Poinformowała nas, o której wychodzimy, i obiecała, że na wszelki wypadek zadzwoni do nas pół godziny przed wyjściem. Podziękowaliśmy jej i poszliśmy na górę. Rozstałam się z Dennisem przy schodach i poszłam dalej do swojego pokoju. Zdjęłam wierzchnie ubranie i sweter, bo w środku było naprawdę ciepło. Ogarnęła mnie jeszcze większa senność niż wcześniej, więc położyłam się w łóżku, owinęłam kołdrą i od razu zmorzył mnie sen.  
Chyba coś mi się śniło, ale nie udało mi się niczego zapamiętać, bo obudziło mnie głośne pukanie do drzwi. Usiadłam na łóżku i jeszcze nie zdążyłam dobrze oprzytomnieć, kiedy do mojego pokoju wparadowała Lizzy z paroma grubymi książkami pod pachą.  
\- Spałaś? – zdziwiła się.  
\- Mhm. O co chodzi? – wymamrotałam, wyplątując się z kołdry.  
\- Przyniosłam ci nasze drzewo genealogiczne. Sama je zrobiłam. I jeszcze album ze zdjęciami naszej rodziny, bo chyba chciałabyś zobaczyć naszych dziadków i swoją mamę.  
Zaczęła rozkładać papiery stoliku.  
\- Jasne, pokaż – odparłam, czując, że nie mam innego wyjścia. – Ale mogłaś mnie uprzedzić.  
\- No przecież mówiłam, że ci pokażę nasze drzewo genealogiczne – powiedziała ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Tak, ale nie spodziewałam się, że w tej chwili.  
\- Mogę sobie iść, jeśli nie chcesz. – Wyglądała na spłoszoną. Chyba dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiła, że mogę mieć do niej pretensje o to nagłe przebudzenie.  
\- Nie, skoro już przyszłaś, to pokaż, co masz – stwierdziłam, próbując sprawiać bardziej przyjazne wrażenie. Gdybym była na jej miejscu, pewnie już kuliłabym się wewnętrznie z przerażenia, a nie chciałam, żeby tak się czuła.  
Lizzy uspokoiła się i wróciła do układania papierów na stole. Podsunęłam jej jedno krzesło, a sama usiadłam na drugim. Ona tymczasem przyjrzała się uważnie kartkom, coś zmieniła, spojrzała jeszcze raz i uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.  
\- Ty jesteś tutaj. – Wskazała końcówkę jednego z odgałęzień drzewa. – Dopisałam cię dopiero dzisiaj, bo wcześniej nic o tobie nie wiedziałam. To znaczy wiedziałam, że ciocia Julie wyszła za mąż i miała dziecko, ale nie myślałam, że się znajdziemy.  
Ogarnęłam wzrokiem całość.  
\- Musiałaś strasznie się przy tym napracować – stwierdziłam. – To wygląda jak drzewo genealogiczne jakiegoś arystokratycznego rodu, który zapisywał swoje wszystkie koligacje.  
Niedawno oglądałam w ministerialnym archiwum podobne ilustracje dotyczące rodzin Śmierciożerców, ale przecież nie mogłam tego powiedzieć mugolce.  
Ona tymczasem wyglądała na zadowoloną.  
\- Opowiedzieć ci, kto jest kim? – spytała.  
\- Jasne.  
\- To jest drzewo Kellych, więc nie ma innych ludzi, na przykład rodziców mojej mamy albo twojego taty – zaznaczyła.  
\- To ma sens – przyznałam.  
\- Jak chcesz, mogę zrobić osobne drzewo dla Jonesów, ale jeszcze nie wiem o nich za dużo, poza tym oni nie są stąd, więc trudno będzie coś o nich znaleźć.  
\- Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, dowiedziałam się już, że mój dziadek pokłócił się z rodziną i zmienił nazwisko, więc szukanie Jonesów nic by nie dało.  
\- Aha. No tak – zgodziła się Lizzy. – To w takim razie opowiem ci o naszych wspólnych dziadkach. Rodzina Kellych mieszkała tu od dawna, więc łatwo coś o nich znaleźć w archiwum parafialnym. Ciocia Caroline pozwoliła mi w nim grzebać, pod warunkiem, że niczego nie zniszczę i będę wszystko odkładać na miejsce.  
\- Fajnie – stwierdziłam.  
\- To jest nasz dziadek George Kelly. W 1960 roku ożenił się z babcią Elizą, która się nazywała Elizabeth Black. Dziadek był prawnikiem, a babcia pielęgniarką, ale przestała pracować, kiedy wyszła za mąż. Podobno kiedyś kobiety, które miały mężów, w ogóle nie pracowały. To musiało być strasznie nudne, zwłaszcza jeśli miały służbę, która wszystko za nich robiła – oznajmiła Lizzy. – Dwa lata później urodziła się ciocia Caroline, ona jest ich najstarszym dzieckiem. W 1965 jest wujek Edward, na którego część dorosłych jest obrażona, więc nie mów o nim przy cioci Caroline, ale z moimi rodzicami możesz; potem, w 1967 jest mój tata – Adam Kelly, w 1970 wujek Patrick, który tak jak ciocia Caroline jest księdzem, tylko on mieszka w Rosji i ma tam żonę i dzieci, ale rzadko przyjeżdża do Anglii, więc prawie w ogóle ich nie znamy. Pewnie wiesz, że twoja mama urodziła się w 1972, a rok po niej była jeszcze jedna siostra, Christine Kelly, która jest zakonnicą i mieszka we Francji. Jej też za bardzo nie znam, bo prawie w ogóle nas nie odwiedza. Pewnie zakonnice nie mają urlopów jak normalni dorośli.  
Pokiwałam głową.  
\- Czyli mam dwie ciocie i trzech wujków, ale o jednym mam nie mówić – podsumowałam. – I dwoje z nich mieszka za granicą, więc na razie pewnie nie będę miała okazji ich spotkać.  
Przytaknęła.  
\- Aha, gdybyś chciała znaleźć wujka Edwarda, to on zmienił nazwisko i już nie nazywa się Kelly, tylko Williams, jak jego mąż – dodała. – Tylko nie mów o tym przy cioci Caroline, bo się zdenerwuje.  
\- Dobrze, będę o tym pamiętać – odparłam.  
\- To znaczy ona o tym wie, tylko się denerwuje, kiedy ktoś o tym mówi – wyjaśniła na wszelki wypadek.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- I tu dalej widzisz na tym drzewie, że ciocia Caroline miała męża, ale umarł. Był prawnikiem, jak dziadek. Tata mówił, że wujek załatwiał jakieś sprawy spadkowe w sądzie i strasznie się tym przejmował, i w końcu dostał wylewu czy czegoś takiego. I umarł.  
\- O rany, to musiało być okropne. – Wyobraziłam sobie coś takiego: człowiek chodzi, mówi i ogólnie normalnie funkcjonuje, a potem nagle pada trupem. Nawet w niebezpiecznym świecie czarodziejów coś takiego byłoby chyba dość niezwykłe.  
\- Nie wiem, nie było mnie jeszcze na świecie. Gabi miała wtedy dwanaście lat, czyli tyle, ile ja mam teraz. Gdyby tak nagle umarł mój tata, to... nie wiem, nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić.  
\- Ja w tym wieku już nie miałam rodziców – powiedziałam w zamyśleniu. – Ale to nic, ja ich nawet nie pamiętam, więc za nimi nie tęskniłam. O wiele gorzej jest stracić kogoś, kiedy człowiek już na tyle dorośnie, żeby pamiętać.  
Lizzy przytaknęła i wróciła do omawiania drzewa:  
\- Ta gałąź kończy się na Gabi, bo ona nie ma męża ani dzieci. Zawsze mogę coś dorysować, gdyby się ktoś znalazł. Dalej jest wujek Edward, on chyba nie ma dzieci... A potem mój tata. I mama. – Lizzy pokazała palcem. – Tata jest lekarzem, a mama nauczycielką. I mają nas troje: Bobby'ego, Ricky'ego i mnie.  
Odczytałam elegancko wykaligrafowane imiona Adama i Amandy Kellych, a pod spodem ich dzieci: Roberta, Elizabeth i Richarda.  
\- Aha, wiem. – Lizzy najwyraźniej coś sobie przypomniała. – Nie pytaj przy cioci Caroline, jak się poznali moi rodzice. Bo mama studiowała razem z wujkiem Edwardem i to on ich sobie przedstawił.  
\- No tak. Bo przecież nie można wspominać o wujku Edwardzie w obecności cioci Caroline – odparłam. Lizzy traktowała to bardzo poważnie, ale im więc razy to powtarzała, tym bardziej ta zasada wydawała mi się absurdalna. Z drugiej strony nie chciałam już przy pierwszym spotkaniu łamać rodzinnego tabu bez ważnej przyczyny, więc postanowiłam tego nie kwestionować.  
\- Bobby i ja chodzimy do szkoły średniej w Danemouth, Ricky uczy się w St. Mary Mead – kontynuowała omawianie drzewa.  
\- Tak, pokazywał mi szkołę, kiedy wybraliśmy się na spacer po śniadaniu.  
Lizzy kiwnęła głową.  
\- Następna gałąź to wujek Patrick. Wiem tylko, że jego żona nazywa się Olga i że mają dwoje dzieci, które są młodsze od Ricky'ego. Mieszkają w Moskwie, bo tam jest anglikański kościół, w ogóle w całej Rosji są chyba tylko dwa albo trzy, więc nie ma za dużego wyboru. Podobno Moskwa jest ogromna, o wiele większa od Londynu, i mieszka tam naprawdę masa ludzi.  
\- Chciałabyś tam kiedyś pojechać? – spytałam, bo zobaczyłam w jej oczach autentyczny zachwyt, kiedy o tym opowiadała.  
\- Jasne, gdyby było można, to bardzo chętnie. Ale to daleko i trzeba mieć wizę, więc rodzice nie chcą nas tam wysyłać – odparła ponuro. – Jak już będę dorosła jak ty, to tam pojadę.  
Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Następna gałąź to twoja mama, która wyszła za mąż zaraz po szkole i się wyprowadziła, więc w St. Mary Mead nie ma o niej za dużo informacji. I potem jest ciocia Christine, która jest zakonnicą we Francji. Ją też rzadko widzę. Tak naprawdę spotykamy się często tylko z ciocią Caroline i Gabi, bo mieszkamy blisko siebie. Czyli niby rodzina jest duża, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie.  
\- Gdyby moi rodzice żyli, może by się pogodzili z dziadkami i byśmy się znały od dziecka – odparłam. Wyobraziłam to sobie. Może miałabym jeszcze braciszka albo siostrzyczkę? Kto wie?  
\- Fajnie byłoby mieć ciocię i wujka w Anglii – stwierdziła Lizzy i zrozumiałam, że mówi o moich rodzicach.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- Opowiedzieć ci o naszych wcześniejszych przodkach? – spytała, wskazując na pozostałą część drzewa.  
Spojrzałam na rozgałęziające się linie Kellych koligacących się z Blackami i kilkoma innymi rodzinami, których nazwiska się powtarzały. Nie wyglądało to zbyt zachęcająco.  
\- A może chcesz obejrzeć zdjęcia?  
Przytaknęłam, czując przypływ nowego entuzjazmu. Przecież miałam wreszcie zobaczyć, jak wyglądała kiedyś moja mama!  
Lizzy podała mi album, a sama ostrożnie zabrała ze stołu rysunek naszego drzewa genealogicznego.  
\- Otwórz – powiedziała.  
Zrobiłam to. Na pierwszej stronie zobaczyłam stare, czarno-białe zdjęcia jakichś dzieci.  
\- To nasz dziadek razem ze swoim rodzeństwem i kuzynami. – Wskazała jednego z chłopców, który niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniał.  
\- Wszyscy wyglądają podobnie – stwierdziłam.  
\- Przełóż stronę.  
Fotografie coraz starszych dzieci wypełniały następne kilka kartek albumu.  
\- O, tu jest zdjęcie z ukończenia szkoły, a tu ze studiów. – Pokazała mi dorosłego młodzieńca w mniej więcej moim wieku. – A tu jest z naszą babcią.  
Trochę żałowałam, że zdjęcia nie były magiczne – zatrzymane kadry niekoniecznie dobrze oddają wygląd danej osoby. Lizzy pokazała mi średnio wyraźną, czarno-białą parę młodych ludzi. On miał na sobie jasną koszulę i spodnie podtrzymywane przez szelki, a ona – długą ciemną sukienkę. Uśmiechali się, ale chyba raziło ich słońce, bo mrużyli oczy, więc trudno było odtworzyć ich rysy twarzy. Stali gdzieś na świeżym powietrzu, ale nie potrafiłam zidentyfikować tego miejsca.  
\- Potem jest ze ślubu – oznajmiła Lizzy.  
To było już wyraźniejsze, chociaż fotograf artystycznie rozmazał brzegi. Babcia w białej sukni i welonie wpiętym w ciemne włosy trzymała w dłoni bukiet jakichś jasnych kwiatów. Dziadek stał obok na baczność w szarym garniturze – tak naprawdę trudno było odgadnąć kolor na czarno-białym zdjęciu – i miał nienaturalnie przylizane włosy. Kojarzyli mi się z takim stereotypowym wizerunkiem lat 50., jaki się czasem widzi w telewizji. I dopiero po chwili sobie uświadomiłam, że oni chyba przecież mniej więcej wtedy brali ślub, więc nie ma w tym niczego dziwnego.  
\- Wiesz co? Nawet jesteś do niej podobna – stwierdziła w zadumie Lizzy, zerkając raz na zdjęcie dziadków, raz na mnie.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Mhm. Masz podobną twarz i włosy. Gdyby ci zrobić takie samo zdjęcie, wyglądałybyście jak siostry.  
Nie zgadzałam się z nią, ale nie chciałam się kłócić.  
\- A tu jest zdjęcie ze chrztu cioci Caroline. W ogóle teraz będą same chrzty i małe dzieci. Wszystkie wyglądają tak samo, więc może poszukamy jakichś zdjęć z przedszkola...  
Faktycznie, cała strona zapełniona była wizerunkami naszych dziadków trzymających w ramionach jakieś białe zawiniątko. Za każdym razem mieli na sobie trochę inne ubrania i z czasem obok nich pojawiało się coraz więcej wyraźnie znudzonych dzieci w odświętnych strojach.  
\- O, to jest chrzest twojej mamy.  
Kiwnęłam głową. Poznała to chyba tylko na podstawie liczby rodzeństwa widocznego na zdjęciu.  
\- A teraz popatrz, pierwsze komunie, tu trochę bardziej widać, jak ludzie wyglądają.  
Niestety, fotograf uwieczniał całe grupy dzieci w białych strojach, więc efekt końcowy przypominał jasną plamę na tle ciemnego kościoła. Lizzy pokazała mi niewyraźne twarzyczki mojej mamy i jej rodzeństwa.  
\- Są też zdjęcia z zakończenia szkoły podstawowej – dodała i przewróciła kartkę.  
Teraz patrzyły na mnie już pojedyncze osoby z fotografii portretowych. Sześcioro podobnych do siebie jedenastolatków wytrzeszczało niespokojnie oczy, najwyraźniej nie mając pojęcia, jaką minę zrobić. Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl, że poprzednim pokoleniom też przydarzały się takie problemy.  
\- To jest twoja mama. – Lizzy wskazała bladą dziewczynkę z dwoma warkoczykami. – A to mój tata – Stuknęła palcem w czoło krótko ostrzyżonego, piegowatego chłopca z okularach. – Teraz zrobił sobie laserową operację oczu i już dobrze widzi – dodała.  
Od razu rozpoznałam ciocię Caroline. W wieku jedenastu lat nosiła włosy zaplecione w koronę dookoła głowy. Trzecia dziewczynka, ciocia Christine, przypominała moją mamę z wyjątkiem włosów, które ścięto jej na długość ramion.  
Wujkowie Edward i Patrick wyglądali jak para bliźniaków – wydawało się, że nawet piegi mają w tych samych miejscach. Oczywiście zdjęcia zrobiono w odstępie kilku lat, więc w życiu na pewno nikt ich nie mylił, zresztą między nimi urodził się jeszcze wujek Adam.  
To robiło się coraz ciekawsze.  
Lizzy przełożyła stronę i w tym momencie zadzwonił telefon. Nie komórkowy, tylko ten stacjonarny, hotelowy.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Tu Gabriela, dzwonię tylko z przypomnieniem, że za pół godziny wychodzimy na obiad.  
Z przerażeniem spojrzałam na zegarek. Nie miałam pojęcia, że było już tak późno.  
\- Tak, rozumiem, przyjęłam – odparłam. Spróbowałam nadać swojemu głosowi spokojne brzmienie, ale nie wiem, czy mi się to udało.  
\- No to do zobaczenia na dole – powiedziała serdecznie Gabriela i się rozłączyła.  
\- Obiad u nas? – spytała Lizzy bez entuzjazmu. Jej chyba też się podobało to oglądanie zdjęć i opowiadanie o nich nowo odkrytej kuzynce.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- No nie. Miałam pomóc w przygotowaniach i mama będzie zła, że zamiast tego siedziałam tu u ciebie. Ale może da się przekonać, że zaprzyjaźnianie się z nową kuzynką jest ważniejsze – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. Widocznie jej mama nie była wcale taka straszna. – W każdym razie muszę lecieć. To zobaczymy się na obiedzie, prawda?  
\- Mhm. Możesz mi przysłać to drzewo genealogiczne i zdjęcia? Podam ci adres.  
\- Jasne. – Zapisała go sobie w telefonie, zebrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła.  
Zostałam w pokoju sama. Na dobrą sprawę miałam kwadrans i powinnam się w tym czasie przygotować na dość oficjalny mugolski obiad. To brzmiało trochę przerażająco.  
Na szczęście nie zabrałam ze sobą zbyt wielu ubrań, więc wybór był stosunkowo prosty. Gdybym miała do dyspozycji całą garderobę, którą zostawiłam w domu, pewnie nie wyszłabym z pokoju przez tydzień, rozważając różne możliwości.  
Zajrzałam do szafy. Wczoraj opróżniłam walizkę i poukładałam rzeczy na półkach, więc teraz mogłam szybko sięgnąć po to, co było mi potrzebne. Wyjęłam najbardziej elegancką bluzkę, jaką w tym momencie dysponowałam, rozłożyłam ją na łóżku i rzuciłam zaklęcie prasujące. Po chwili wyglądała jak zdjęta z manekina w sklepie.  
Nie zabrałam z domu żadnych eleganckich spodni, spódnicy ani sukienki, więc dżinsy, które miałam na sobie, musiały wystarczyć.  
Rozczesałam i zaplotłam włosy. W rezultacie wyglądałam jak całkiem elegancki wampir. Jenny pokazała mi kiedyś zaklęcie odświeżające wygląd twarzy. Można go było używać jako substytut makijażu, a efekt utrzymywał się przez dobrych parę godzin, co idealnie odpowiadało moim obecnym potrzebom.  
Kiedy wychodziłam z pokoju, wyglądałam zaskakująco nieźle. Zeszłam na pierwsze piętro i natknęłam się na Dennisa. Najwyraźniej też przy pakowaniu nie przewidział zaproszenia na oficjalny obiad, bo nie wydawał się ani odrobinę bardziej elegancki niż przed południem. Chyba w ogóle się nie przebrał od momentu, kiedy się rozstaliśmy po powrocie z lunchu.  
\- No to do boju, panno Jones – powiedział, podając mi ramię.  
Uśmiechnęłam się i w całkiem niezłym nastroju zeszłam z nim na dół, gdzie czekały już na nas Gabriela i ciocia Caroline, obie ubrane w zimowe płaszcze.  
\- To jak? Jedziecie z nami? – spytała wesoło moja kuzynka.  
Dennis i ja wymieniliśmy spojrzenia. Wiedziałam, że jemu było to zupełnie obojętne i decyzja należała do mnie.  
\- Tak – powiedziałam i – jak się okazało – szybko miałam tego pożałować. Przez ostatni rok przywykłam do dość nowoczesnego samochodu Dennisa, więc zupełnie nie byłam przygotowana na podróż zabytkiem motoryzacji, którym jeździły moje krewne.  
\- Twoja mama uczyła się w nim prowadzić – oznajmiła ciocia Caroline, kiedy Gabriela wyprowadzała go z garażu. – Niestety, nie ma klimatyzacji, ale to blisko, więc nie powinno się to wam bardzo dać we znaki.  
Myliła się. Samochód miał tylko nawiew ciepłego powietrza, przez co po krótkiej chwili w środku poczułam, że mi gorąco i się duszę. Żeby jakoś przetrwać podróż, postanowiłam zacząć rozmowę.  
\- Ciociu, wy tak po prostu zamykacie teraz ten hotelik? A co, jeśli ktoś przyjedzie?  
\- Na drzwiach jest numer telefonu – odparła z przedniego fotela pasażera. Gabriela prowadziła, a Dennis i ja siedzieliśmy z tyłu. – Jeśli ktoś będzie potrzebował pokoju, zawsze może zadzwonić. Teraz wszyscy mają telefony, więc to bardzo proste. Wtedy wrócimy i tego kogoś zameldujemy. Ale rzadko miewamy gości, którzy wcześniej się nie zapowiadają, zwłaszcza w zimie. W czasie letnich wakacji zdarzają się młodzi ludzie podróżujący autostopem, rowerem czy nawet pieszo i nocują tam, gdzie im się akurat spodoba. I niektórym całkiem podoba się właśnie u nas. Dlatego też w lecie zatrudniamy dodatkowych pracowników.  
\- To ciekawe – powiedziałam, żeby rozmowa się nie urwała. Wciąż nie czułam się najlepiej w tym samochodzie i słuchanie cioci pomagało mi się nie skupiać na żołądku, który bardzo chciał się skurczyć.  
\- Powinniście tu kiedyś przyjechać, jak będzie ciepło – odparła serdecznie.  
\- Zobaczymy, kiedy nam się uda dostać urlop w pracy – odezwał się Dennis. Wiedział, że nie chciałam im niczego obiecywać.  
\- No to jesteśmy – oznajmiła Gabriela, skręcając na szeroki podjazd dużego budynku, który przypominał bardziej dworek niż domki w St. Mary Mead.  
Kiedy wysiedliśmy i wreszcie mogłam odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, ktoś otworzył drzwi na ganku i wypadł z nich Ricky w rozwiązanych zimowych butach i byle jak narzuconej kurtce.  
\- Cześć! Przyjechaliście! Chodźcie do domu, bo obiad już gotowy – powiedział, niemal podskakując z ekscytacji.  
\- Idziemy, idziemy – odparła spokojnie ciocia Caroline.  
Chłopiec poprowadził nas do środka. Już korytarz wejściowy zrobił na mnie pozytywne wrażenie. Było w tym domu coś, co nastrajało mnie do niego zaskakująco dobrze – i zanim jeszcze poznałam gospodarzy, poczułam się tu jak u siebie.  
Zdjęliśmy wierzchnie okrycia i weszliśmy dalej. Dopiero wtedy moi wujostwo wyszli nam na powitanie.  
\- Nazywam się Adam Kelly – oznajmił czterdziestoparoletni, lekko łysiejący mężczyzna, podając mi rękę na powitanie. Rozpoznałam w nim chłopca ze zdjęć, które pokazywała mi Lizzy. – A to jest Amanda, moja żona. Jesteśmy rodzicami tej trójki urwisów, którą mieliście już okazję dziś spotkać.  
Amanda Kelly, moja ciocia, była ładną, ciemnoskórą kobietą i wyglądała naprawdę młodo – gdybym nie wiedziała, że jest mamą nastoletniego chłopca, wzięłabym ją za niewiele starszą ode mnie. Oboje sprawiali bardzo sympatyczne wrażenie – czułam się, jakbym znała ich od dawna, i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu w ogóle nie ogarnął mnie niepokój, który zwykle towarzyszył mi przy poznawaniu nowych ludzi.  
Dennis i ja też się przedstawiliśmy i zostaliśmy zaproszeni do salonu. Zauważyłam, że trójka moich młodych kuzynów krzątała się między jadalnią a kuchnią. Przywitali się z nami w przelocie i wrócili do domowych obowiązków.  
\- Jak ci się podoba u nas na wsi, Lis? – zapytała ciocia Amanda.  
Moja sympatia do niej jeszcze wzrosła, bo znała moje ulubione zdrobnienie, chociaż jeszcze jej o nim nie wspomniałam. Czyli już wcześniej się mną zainteresowała i chciała mi sprawić przyjemność.  
\- Bardzo tu miło. Tak cicho i spokojnie – odparłam. Postanowiłam nie wspominać o tym, jak bardzo przestraszyły mnie w nocy bijące dzwony. Zresztą w domach położonych dalej od kościoła pewnie w ogóle nie było ich słychać.  
\- Można przeżyć mały szok kulturowy, jeśli się mieszka w Londynie – zauważył wujek Adam, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Nie mieszkam w samym Londynie, tylko w Little Whinging w hrabstwie Surrey, ale pracuję w Londynie, więc rzeczywiście codziennie tam bywam – przyznałam.  
\- Przepraszam, że zapytam, ale ile masz lat? – Spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem, ale to nie było krępujące. Raczej sympatyczne.  
\- Dziewiętnaście – odparłam zgodnie z prawdą. – Skończyłam szkołę średnią rok temu i od tamtej pory pracuję.  
\- A nie myślałaś o pójściu na studia? Wiele osób robi sobie rok przerwy, a potem...  
\- Kochanie... – Ciocia Amanda powiedziała to z naciskiem, jakby chciała mu zwrócić uwagę na niestosowność jego zachowania. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, o co może jej chodzić. Zaraz jednak zrozumiałam, że z ich punktu widzenia byłam sierotą, która do tej pory żyła na świecie sama jak palec, więc studia mogły być poza moim zasięgiem.  
\- Pracuję w instytucji naukowej – odparłam szybko i wymieniłam oficjalną nazwę Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego stworzoną na potrzeby mugoli. – To jest nawet lepsze niż studia.  
Postanowiłam przemilczeć moją niedawną decyzję o zmianie miejsca zatrudnienia na nowo tworzony aurorski Wydział Techniki Kryminalistycznej.  
Wujek Adam pokiwał głową z uznaniem, ciocia Amanda wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą, a Gabriela i ciocia Caroline wyglądały na nieco zaskoczone. Czyżbym nie wyglądała na osobę, która zajmuje się nauką?  
\- Niestety, nie mogę powiedzieć, czym się tam zajmuję, bo to tajemnica służbowa – dodałam, bo zauważyłam, że spoglądają na mnie z ciekawością i pewnie zaraz zechcą zadać jakieś pytanie.  
\- Zapraszamy do stołu, obiad gotowy – oznajmiła tymczasem Lizzy, stając w drzwiach salonu.  
Poszliśmy za nią. Rodzina najwyraźniej miała swoje stałe miejsca, więc Dennis i ja usiedliśmy tam, gdzie nam wskazano.  
Stół był zastawiony parującymi półmiskami, które musiały zostać przyniesione przez dzieci, kiedy rozmawialiśmy. Mieszanina apetycznych zapachów sprawiła, że zupełnie zapomniałam o złym samopoczuciu spowodowanym jazdą przegrzanym samochodem i nie mogłam się już doczekać, by spróbować którejś z tych smakowitych potraw.  
\- Chcesz odmówić modlitwę, Caroline? – spytał wujek Adam, a mnie zrobiło się strasznie głupio, że o tym nie pomyślałam. W końcu ciocia była duchowną i czegoś takiego mogłam się spodziewać. Zwłaszcza że widywałam podobne sceny w telewizji.  
\- Oczywiście – odparła. To pytanie wyraźnie sprawiło jej przyjemność. – Pobłogosław, Panie Boże, nas, ten posiłek, tych, którzy go przygotowali, i naucz nas dzielić się chlebem i radością ze wszystkimi. Przez Chrystusa Pana naszego. Amen.  
Wzorem pozostałych wymamrotałam „amen”. Poczułam się trochę dziwnie. Te rytuały były mi zupełnie obce.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że ten obiad was nie rozczaruje – odezwała się ciocia Amanda. – Nie znam waszych preferencji żywieniowych, więc może wam się to nie spodobać, ale od razu uprzedzam: jesteśmy wegetarianami, a do tego nasze dzieci mają mnóstwo alergii pokarmowych. To, co stoi na stole, jest wynikiem tych ograniczeń.  
Dennis szybko zapewnił ją, że nam to absolutnie odpowiada, a ja przytaknęłam. Zaczęliśmy sobie nakładać gotowane warzywa i próbować nieznanych potraw. Niektórych z nich nie widziałam nawet w Hogwarcie, chociaż skrzaty domowe, które gotowały w szkole, starały się nam zapewnić jak największą różnorodność posiłków.  
Siedziałam między Dennisem a ciocią Amandą, naprzeciwko miałam czworo moich kuzynów, a przeciwległe miejsca przy węższych krawędziach stołu zajmowali wujek Adam i ciocia Caroline. Całkiem mi się to podobało, bo w takim układzie nie byłam bezpośrednio zagrożona wybuchem jej nagłej serdeczności.  
Kiedy już zaspokoiliśmy pierwszy głód, zaczęły się rozmowy. Siłą rzeczy dotyczyły niespodziewanych gości, czyli nas. A właściwie przede wszystkim mnie, w końcu to ja byłam zaginioną kuzynką, która znienacka odnalazła się po wielu latach.  
Myślałam, że odpowiadanie na pytania i znajdowanie się w centrum uwagi będzie dla mnie bardzo stresujące, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu było wręcz przeciwnie. Zapewne po prostu mieli wprawę w budzeniu zaufania i wytwarzaniu poczucia bezpieczeństwa – w końcu wujek Adam pracował jako lekarz, a ciocia Amanda jako nauczycielka, więc tego typu umiejętności musiały być nieodzowną częścią ich zawodów.  
Nawet się nie obejrzałam, a już opowiadałam o dzieciństwie w domu, o cioci Lavender, o Hogwarcie… Oczywiście wszystko w wersji dla mugoli.  
\- Miałaś niesamowite szczęście, że zakwalifikowałaś się do tego stypendium i dostałaś się do szkoły średniej z internatem – przyznał z podziwem wujek Adam. – Bobby i Lizzy chodzą do szkoły w Danemouth i muszą codziennie dojeżdżać godzinę szkolnym autobusem.  
\- Ja mieszkałam w tym samym budynku, w którym miałam lekcje, więc miałam naprawdę blisko – odparłam z pewną satysfakcją. Pierwszy raz w życiu uświadomiłam sobie, jak ogromne zalety ma szkoła z internatem.  
\- A to nie była tylko żeńska szkoła? – zainteresował się Bobby.  
\- Nie. Dennis też ją skończył.  
\- To znacie się ze szkoły? – spytała Lizzy.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział jej zamiast mnie Dennis. – Trochę się minęliśmy. Poznaliśmy się dopiero w pracy.  
Przytaknęłam.  
Lizzy i jej bracia wyglądali na nieco zaskoczonych i zdezorientowanych.  
\- To ile pan ma lat? – wypalił w końcu Ricky.  
\- Dwadzieścia osiem – odparł. – Czyli jestem trochę starszy od Lis – dodał, z rozbawieniem obserwując ich zdumione miny.  
\- To ma pan więcej lat niż Bobby i Lizzy razem – stwierdził Ricky, wyraźnie dumny ze swoich matematycznych zdolności.  
\- No coś takiego... – powiedział z rozbawieniem Dennis.  
\- Melisso – odezwała się ciocia Caroline i od razu poczułam, że zada jakieś niewygodne pytanie. – Mieszkasz w Little Whinging, prawda? Jeden z moich kolegów z roku był tam kiedyś proboszczem, ale dawno nie miałam z nim kontaktu. Jestem ciekawa, co u niego słychać.  
Zrobiło mi się gorąco. Przecież ja nawet nie wiedziałam, gdzie w Little Whinging znajdował się najbliższy kościół anglikański, a ciocia Caroline była chyba pierwszą osobą duchowną, z którą w życiu rozmawiałam.  
\- W Little Whinging proboszczem jest teraz kobieta – odparł Dennis, czym kompletnie mnie zaskoczył. – Więc to raczej nie jest pani kolega. Niestety, nie pamiętam jej nazwiska, ale na imię ma Catherine. Pewnie mi państwo nie uwierzą, ale raz zupełnym przypadkiem podwoziłem ją autostopem. Akurat jechałem odwiedzić Lis, a ona wracała z Londynu i uciekł jej autobus, a gdyby poczekała na następny, to spóźniłaby się na wieczorne nabożeństwo. To bardzo sympatyczna pani, prawie jej się udało mnie namówić na przesłuchanie do chóru parafialnego. Podobno bardzo im brakuje męskich głosów.  
Ciocia Caroline pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Najwyraźniej był to powszechnie znany problem.  
Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu ta uwaga rozpoczęła całą obszerną dyskusję, bo – jak się okazało – ciocia Amanda, wujek Adam, Lizzy i Gabriela śpiewali w tutejszym chórze parafialnym. Bobby uznawał to za zajęcie uwłaczające jego godności, więc konsekwentnie nie brał w nim udziału, a Ricky nie potrafiłby wysiedzieć w spokoju przez całą próbę.  
Kompletnie się na tym nie znałam, więc tylko słuchałam o sopranach, basach, altach i tenorach wykonujących hymny, psalmy, kolędy i inne utwory, których nazwy w ogóle nic mi nie mówiły. Prawdopodobnie tak czuli się mugole, kiedy obok nich rozmawiało się o magii.  
Rozmyślałam o tym i cieszyłam się, że przysłuchując się tej dyskusji, czegoś się o nich dowiaduję. Mówienie o sobie może i było przyjemne, ale sama nie potrafiłam zadawać pytań i kierować rozmowy na inne osoby, więc ucieszyłam się, że stało się to bez mojego udziału.  
\- Ale ty chyba nie śpiewasz? – spytał z nadzieją Bobby. Był jedyną osobą przy stole, której nie odpowiadał ten temat i entuzjastyczne podejście pozostałych.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Nie mam do tego zdolności – westchnęłam. – Bałabym się śpiewać sama, a śpiewanie na głosy jest dla mnie zbyt skomplikowane.  
Zamrugał ze zdziwienia.  
\- Jak to? Przecież to proste.  
\- No to ci zazdroszczę, że tak łatwo ci to przychodzi – odparłam szczerze. – Ja tak nie umiem. Od razu się gubię.  
Bobby nie odpowiedział. Chyba moje słowa dały mu do myślenia. Czyżbym była pierwszą osobą, która uświadomiła mu, że to, co umie robić, jest czymś wyjątkowym? Ciekawe.  
\- Jeśli przyjdziecie jutro rano na mszę o ósmej, to będziemy mogli spróbować coś zaśpiewać razem – powiedziała ciocia Amanda tak sympatycznym tonem, że natychmiast poczułam chęć, by wstać wcześnie i pójść do kościoła.  
\- Zobaczymy – odparł dyplomatycznie Dennis.  
Znów chronił mnie przed niespodziewanymi propozycjami innych ludzi i byłam mu za to ogromnie wdzięczna. Jak ja wcześniej mogłam sobie bez niego dawać radę? Chyba żyłam w stanie ciągłego stresu i wyczerpania kontaktami międzyludzkimi, które nigdy nie przebiegały zgodnie z planem.  
\- Tak gadamy i gadamy, a może ty chcesz nas o coś zapytać? – powiedział nagle wujek Adam.  
\- Na przykład dlaczego nikt z naszej rodziny jej nie chciał i musiała się wychowywać w domu dziecka – wtrącił Ricky zupełnie neutralnym tonem. Zaskoczył mnie tym zupełnie, bo w natłoku nowych wrażeń w ogóle o tym nie pomyślałam. Pozostali obecni w pierwszym odruchu spojrzeli na niego ze zgrozą.  
\- Mamusia ciężko chorowała, a my byliśmy za młodzi... – zaczęła ciotka Caroline.  
\- Zresztą dowiedzieliście się o tym dopiero dużo później, prawda? – wtrąciła Lizzy – Jak zaczynałam robić drzewo genealogiczne, pytałam rodziców i powiedzieli, że babcia w ogóle o tym nie mówiła, i dopiero jak umarła, to znaleźliście dokumenty, z których wynikało, że ciocia Julie i jej mąż zginęli, a babcia i dziadek zrzekli się praw do opieki.  
Dennis i ja spoglądaliśmy na moje ciocie i wujka z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Jak to? – spytałam, przekonana, że coś źle zrozumiałam. – W ogóle nie wiedzieliście, że moi rodzice nie żyją? I że dziadkowie...?  
Ciocia Amanda ze smutkiem pokręciła głową, wujek Adam spuścił wzrok, a ciocia Caroline otworzyła usta, potem je zamknęła, potem znów otworzyła – jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, co powiedzieć.  
\- Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, nie musiałabyś być sama przez te wszystkie lata – wykrztusiła ciocia Amanda. Wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.  
\- Mamusia i tatuś na pewno mieli jakiś powód... – odezwała się wreszcie ciocia Caroline. – Oboje byli chorzy, na pewno chcieli nam o tym powiedzieć, ale im się nie udało.  
Wujek Adam pokiwał ze smutkiem głową.  
Słuchałam tego z zapartym tchem. Czyli wychowałam się bez rodziny przez jakieś głupie nieporozumienie? Ktoś był chory i nie miał głowy do tego, żeby przekazać informację dalej, a reszta potencjalnych zainteresowanych o niczym nie wiedziała?  
Strasznie nie lubiłam tego typu chwytów w książkach – Romeo i Julia się zabili, bo przez nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności nie udało im się porozumieć; przez problem z umówionym znakiem umarli też Tristan i Izolda. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że to sztuczne budowanie napięcia i dręczenie bohaterów, żeby pognębić czytelnika, który się do nich przywiązał. A tymczasem podobna sytuacja zdarzyła mi się w realnym świecie. Niesamowite.  
Miałam wrażenie, jakby ramy rzeczywistości nagle pękły, a ja zaczęłam się zapadać w powstałą szczelinę. Czas zwolnił, a ja stałam się częścią surrealistycznego obrazu.  
\- Lis! Lis!  
Ktoś ciągle powtarzał moje imię, ale go nie widziałam, więc mrugnęłam. Świat wywinął koziołka i zorientowałam się, że leżę, a nade mną pochyla się kilka twarzy.  
\- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał jakiś głos.  
\- Lis Jones – odparłam odruchowo i ucieszyłam się, że znam odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
\- Gdzie i kiedy się urodziłaś? – Głos najwyraźniej nie był usatysfakcjonowany.  
\- W Danemouth, w 1992 roku, 26 stycznia, jak Gilderoy Lockhart – oznajmiłam, po czym przyszło mi do głowy, że może podawanie nazwiska znanego czarodzieja nie było najlepszym posunięciem.  
\- Gilderoy Lockhart? – zdziwił się głos.  
\- To taki pisarz, raczej mało znany – odparł inny głos, jakby bardziej znajomy i budzący poczucie bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Dennis? – spytałam.  
\- Jestem. – Jedna z twarzy przybliżyła się i dopiero w tym momencie rozpoznałam rysy mojego chłopaka. Nagle wszystko w mojej głowie wskoczyło na swoje miejsce i w ułamku sekundy zupełnie oprzytomniałam. – Co się stało? Zemdlałam?  
Zorientowałam się, że leżę na czymś płaskim i dosyć miękkim – stawiałabym na gruby dywan, a moje stopy i łydki leżą na czymś poziomym w górze. No tak. Jak mdleć, to podczas odwiedzin u lekarza, bo kto jak kto, ale on na pewno potrafi udzielać pierwszej pomocy.  
\- Nieźle nas przestraszyłaś – oznajmiła z lekkim wyrzutem ciocia Caroline. – Nagle zrobiłaś się biała jak ściana i mało brakowało, a spadłabyś z krzesła.  
\- Ja przepraszam... – wyjąkałam, próbując zebrać myśli.  
\- Niczym się nie przejmuj – przerwał mi wujek Adam. – To my nie powinniśmy tak od razu zarzucać cię takimi informacjami. Mogliśmy przewidzieć, że to nie będzie dla ciebie łatwe.  
\- Nie, dobrze było się od razu dowiedzieć – zaprotestowałam. – Sama nie wiem, jak to się stało.  
\- Za dużo emocji naraz – oznajmiła ciocia Amanda gdzieś spoza mojego pola widzenia. – Przyniosłam herbatę.  
Dennis i wujek Adam pomogli mi usiąść. Chciałam wstać, ale wujek Adam powiedział, że to byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. W związku z tym wypiłam herbatę, siedząc z Dennisem na dywanie, a wszyscy dorośli krążyli nad nami i przyglądali mi się z troską. Dzieci trzymały się w bezpiecznej odległości – najwyraźniej uznały, że w niczym nie pomogą, więc lepiej nie podchodzić. Doskonale rozumiałam moich młodych kuzynów – sama pewnie też bym tak zareagowała na ich miejscu.  
Herbata rozeszła mi się przyjemnym ciepłem w środku i od razu poczułam się lepiej.  
\- Już wszystko w porządku – powiedziałam.  
Dennis mnie asekurował, kiedy ostrożnie się podniosłam i usiadłam z powrotem na krześle.  
Uśmiechnęłam się i wszyscy wyraźnie się rozluźnili. Ciocia Amanda posłała moich kuzynów do kuchni po deser i po chwili znów siedzieliśmy przy stole, zajadając przysmaki przygotowane przez Kellych.  
Chyba w czasie mojej niedyspozycji postanowili więcej nie poruszać trudnych tematów, bo nagle ciocia Caroline i wujek Adam zaczęli opowiadać zabawne historyjki z młodości mojej mamy. Oboje byli od niej ładnych parę lat starsi, więc dobrze pamiętali, jak przyszła na świat i jakie przygody ją spotykały.  
\- Kiedy miała jakieś pięć lat, raz przybiegła do rodziców z wielkim płaczem i długo nie można jej było uspokoić. Wszyscy się przestraszyli, że stało się coś złego, bo wyglądała na strasznie przerażoną. Ale kiedy w końcu się uspokoiła, powiedziała, o co chodziło. Otóż jadła akurat wiśnie i przez przypadek połknęła pestkę. I wyobraziła sobie, że w jej żołądku wyrośnie drzewo. Do tej pory nie wiem, czy sama to wymyśliła, czy gdzieś to usłyszała – powiedziała ciocia Caroline.  
\- To pewnie Eddie – odparł odruchowo wujek Adam. Zreflektował się, że wypowiedział imię wyklętego brata, dopiero kiedy jego siostra się wzdrygnęła. – Julie zawsze była taka łatwowierna... Kiedyś wbiła sobie do głowy, że Nowy Jork leży w Anglii, niedaleko Bristolu.  
\- I opowiadała takie niestworzone historie – dodała ciocia Caroline ze śmiechem, udając, że wzmianka o wujku Edwardzie w ogóle nie miała miejsca. – Na przykład widywała czasem w nocy czarownice na miotłach. Uwierzylibyście?  
Zrobiło mi się trochę nieswojo. Zerknęłam na Dennisa, ale on wyglądał na autentycznie rozbawionego, więc też się uśmiechnęłam.  
\- I jak była mała, to razem z Christine ganiały po ogrodzie krasnoludki. – Powiedział wesoło wujek Adam. Chyba mu ulżyło, że udało mu się skutecznie zmienić temat.  
Rodzeństwo mojej mamy przytaczało kolejne anegdotki. Większość z nich nie miała żadnego związku z magią, ale te początkowe wzmianki utkwiły mi w pamięci. Tata był przecież synem charłaka, więc teoretycznie mógł widzieć więcej niż inni. Może w mojej mamie odnalazł bratnią duszę, która też wiedziała, że istnieje coś jeszcze poza światem mugoli?  
Uśmiechałam się do moich krewnych, którzy snuli swoje historyjki, i myślałam, jacy moi rodzice musieli być samotni i jaką ulgą dla każdego z nich było spotkanie kogoś podobnego.  
Oczywiście mogło być zupełnie inaczej; mogli się po prostu spotkać kiedyś na ulicy, w pubie, w bibliotece; może po prostu zakochali się od pierwszego wejrzenia i dostrzeganie magicznych stworzeń nie miało z tym żadnego związku. Ale jakoś tak przyjemniej było sobie wyobrażać, że pomogli sobie nawzajem.  
\- Jaka szkoda, że zupełnie jej nie pamiętam – westchnęłam, a po reakcji pozostałych poznałam, że przerwałam w połowie czyjąś anegdotę. Ogarnęło mnie znajome uczucie zażenowania.  
\- Przykro mi – odparła ciocia Amanda ze współczuciem. – Nie miałam okazji jej poznać, ale słyszałam o niej wiele dobrego.  
\- Może pokażemy Lis zdjęcia – zaproponowała Lizzy i od razu wstała, żeby pobiec po album.  
Dorośli się zgodzili, więc to zrobiła.  
\- Ja chyba miałam kiedyś jakieś zdjęcie, ale ostatnio nie mogłam go znaleźć, więc musiało mi gdzieś zginąć – przyznałam.  
\- Gabriela może ci zrobić odbitki – powiedziała ciocia Caroline. – Musisz tylko wybrać, które ci się podobają.  
Jej córka przytaknęła.  
\- Dziękuję, ale Lizzy już mi obiecała, że przyśle zdjęcia mailem – odparłam.  
Tymczasem moja młodsza kuzynka wróciła, niosąc pod pachą kilka grubych albumów.  
\- Skoro masz tego aż tyle, to może lepiej usiądźcie na kanapie w salonie – zaproponowała z rozbawieniem ciocia Amanda.  
Tak też zrobiliśmy. Ja zajęłam miejsce na środku, po jednej stronie usiadła Lizzy z albumami, po drugiej Dennis, a obok niego Gabriela. Ricky i Bobby zostali oddelegowani do sprzątnięcia ze stołu, a ciocia Caroline razem z wujostwem pogrążyli się w rozmowie o jakichś lokalnych sprawach.  
Lizzy otworzyła album w miejscu, w którym skończyła przed obiadem, i przewróciła stronę. Zobaczyłam zdjęcie, które bardzo mi się spodobało. Szóstka dzieci stała w szeregu od największego do najmniejszego. Pierwsza była nastoletnia ciocia Caroline, potem trzech chłopców – środkowy z nich nosił okulary i po tym poznałam, że to wujek Adam – a na końcu dwie kilkuletnie dziewczynki. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, jak duża różnica wieku ich dzieliła.  
\- Twoja mama była dziesięć lat młodsza od cioci Caroline – poinformowała mnie Lizzy. – Od mojego taty o pięć. To w sumie ciekawe, że ty jesteś ode mnie tyle starsza.  
Przytaknęłam.  
Lizzy pokazywała mi kolejne strony albumu. Rodzeństwo Kellych stawało się coraz starsze, czasem pojawiali się też nasi dziadkowie. Z zainteresowaniem oglądałam zdjęcia z zakończeń roku szkolnego, ze studiów, z chłopakami i dziewczynami, potem narzeczonymi, ze ślubów i chrzcin...  
\- Nigdzie nie ma twojego taty – powiedziała moja kuzynka i zauważyłam, że jest jej z tego powodu przykro. – Chyba nigdy nie był oficjalnym narzeczonym i to dlatego. A jak wyjechali i wzięli ślub, to dziadkowie się na nich obrazili i już nigdy się do nich nie odezwali.  
\- Trudno – westchnęłam, wpatrując się w ostatnie zdjęcie mojej mamy. Miała na sobie białą bluzkę i czarną spódnicę do kolan. Jej włosy były krótkie i znacznie ciemniejsze niż moje, prawie czarne. Trzymała przed sobą dyplom ukończenia szkoły średniej i lekko się uśmiechała. Wyglądała na pewną siebie i bardzo energiczną. Przypominała mnie znacznie mniej niż młoda babcia Elizabeth, choć i tu dało się dostrzec pewne podobieństwa.  
Kolejne zdjęcia przeglądałyśmy już bardziej pobieżnie. Wujkowie i ciocie stawali się coraz starsi, pojawiła się mała Gabriela; Lizzy wygrzebała też skądś zdjęcie wujka Edwarda i jego kolegi, który później okazał się kimś więcej. Kiedy zobaczyłam pierwsze zdjęcie cioci Amandy, uświadomiłam sobie, że dotychczas w tym albumie widziałam tylko i wyłącznie białe twarze.  
\- Mam też album ze zdjęciami rodziny mamy, ale pomyślałam, że najpierw chcesz zobaczyć Kellych – poinformowała mnie Lizzy. Widocznie zauważyła moje zaskoczenie.  
\- Dzięki – odparłam i przewróciłam stronę.  
Dalej znajdowały się zdjęcia z pogrzebu babci Elizabeth. Dziadek George wyglądał na nich naprawdę źle. Rozpoznałam rodzeństwo mojej mamy, ale już bez wujka Edwarda. Wszyscy mieli na sobie czarne płaszcze, ciocia Amanda była w widocznej ciąży.  
Kiedy znów pojawiły się kolory, fotografie przedstawiały przede wszystkim ciocię Amandę, wujka Adama i ich dzieci. W jednym miejscu pojawił się wujek Patrick z żoną i dwójką maluchów; gdzie indziej uśmiechnięta ciocia Christine w habicie.  
Oglądanie zawartości albumu strasznie mnie wciągnęło, więc dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że Dennis rozmawia z Gabrielą i nie zwraca specjalnej uwagi na zdjęcia, które mnie tak bardzo interesowały.  
\- Nie, myślę, że pójdziemy pieszo – mówił mój chłopak. – Zobaczymy, co powie Lis, ale chyba przyda jej się spacer na świeżym powietrzu. Nie ma chmur, temperatura jest dodatnia, warunki w sam raz.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – spytała ze zdziwieniem Gabriela. – To ładny kawałek, na piechotę będziecie iść z godzinę.  
\- Damy radę – odparł z taką pewnością, że przekonał nawet mnie.  
\- I na pewno traficie? Tu nie miasto, latarnie stoją rzadko i trzeba uważać. Pewnie nikt nie będzie jechać, przecież jeszcze wcześnie, powroty z sobotnich imprez to raczej nad ranem, ale obiecaj mi, że będziecie uważać.  
\- Obiecuję.  
Wzruszyła mnie jej troska. Przez chwilę poczułam się tak, jakbym miała starszą siostrę.  
\- To my się będziemy już zbierać – oznajmiła głośno ciocia Caroline i wstała. To samo zrobiła Gabriela.  
Dopiero wtedy Dennis spojrzał na mnie.  
\- Pójdziemy na piechotę, prawda?  
Przytaknęłam.  
Rozpoczęły się pożegnania. Nie były specjalnie wylewne, w końcu wszyscy mieszkali blisko i mieli zobaczyć się następnego dnia w kościele, a mimo to zajęły dobrą chwilę. Zarówno Gabriela, jak i jej mama kilkakrotnie przypomniały nam, żebyśmy do nich dzwonili, jeśli tylko cokolwiek się stanie.  
Wyszły, ale zaraz wróciły, bo samochód nie chciał im zapalić. Wujek Adam i Dennis zaraz poszli razem z nimi, żeby pomóc.  
\- Pamiętajcie, żeby sprawdzić najpierw napięcie w akumulatorze, a dopiero potem rozkręcać silnik – krzyknęła za nimi ciocia Amanda.  
Zostałam sama na kanapie. Moi młodzi kuzyni pobiegli na zewnątrz za dorosłymi.  
\- Bobby ma nadzieję, że Caroline i Gabriela oddadzą mu ten samochód, kiedy będą kupować nowy – powiedziała ciocia Amanda. – I dlatego zawsze chce wiedzieć, co się zepsuło i jak zostało naprawione.  
\- Myślisz, ciociu, że go dostanie? – spytałam z uprzejmości, bo kompletnie nie interesowały mnie samochody.  
\- Chyba nie – odparła szczerze. – Caroline jeździ nim od lat. A właściwie nie jeździ. Ten samochód przez większość roku stoi w garażu i zupełnie im wystarcza. Jeśli kupią nowy, to prawdopodobnie dopiero wtedy, kiedy ten się rozpadnie.  
\- No tak – mruknęłam, bo nie miałam lepszego pomysłu.  
Na chwilę zapadła dość krępująca cisza.  
\- I jak ci się u nas podoba? Nie jest za bardzo przerażająco? – zapytała ciocia Amanda.  
Gdyby na jej miejscu była ciocia Caroline, pewnie zupełnie sparaliżowałoby mnie ze strachu. Jednak teraz czułam się zadziwiająco bezpiecznie. Oczywiście byłam bardzo przejęta tym, jak wypadnę, ale jakoś nie miałam ochoty zapaść się pod ziemię albo uciec.  
\- Dużo się dowiedziałam. Nie miałam pojęcia, że mam tyle cioć i wujków. I do tego jeszcze każdy jest zupełnie inny i mieszka gdzie indziej. Nigdy nie miałam rodziny – powiedziałam szczerze.  
\- Biedactwo – westchnęła ciocia Amanda. Oczy znów jej zwilgotniały. – Mam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko się lepiej ułoży. To znaczy oczywiście, nasza rodzina nie jest idealna, ale może z nami będzie ci lepiej niż bez nas.  
\- Też mam taką nadzieję – odparłam, wzruszona.  
\- Widziałam, że boisz się trochę Caroline – oznajmiła, a ja poczułam lekkie ukłucie strachu. Co zamierzała mi powiedzieć? – Niepotrzebnie. Jest kobietą o jasno określonych wartościach i to okazuje na każdym kroku, zwłaszcza nowo poznanym osobom. W końcu jest księdzem, nie może pozwolić, żeby ktoś wątpił w jej oddanie sprawom wiary. Ale kiedy pozna się ją bliżej, okazuje się naprawdę przemiła.  
Zamrugałam ze zdziwieniem, bo moim problemem była właśnie nadmierna serdeczność cioci Caroline.  
\- Kiedy ją pierwszy raz spotkałam, też się poczułam trochę nieswojo – kontynuowała. – Zresztą jej się nie dziwię: pochodzę z Londynu, byłam przyjaciółką Eddie'ego... Pewnie już słyszałaś, że pokłócił się z rodzicami i zerwał z nimi wszelkie kontakty. Szczerze mówiąc, twoi dziadkowie nie byli najsympatyczniejszymi ludźmi. A może po prostu nie lubili obcych i innych? Na dodatek chyba mieli dla Adama upatrzoną żonę, a ja im popsułam te plany. Poza tym podejrzewam, że nie chcieli mieć kolorowych wnucząt. Nigdy mi tego wprost nie powiedzieli, ale dawali mi to odczuć.  
\- I mimo to zostałaś jego żoną? – zdziwiłam się.  
\- Cóż, kocham go. A on kocha mnie – odparła z prostotą. – Wiedziałam, że nigdy już nie spotkam kogoś takiego jak on. Nie chciałam z niego zrezygnować, więc poszliśmy na kompromis. Ja przyjęłam jego religię i staram się żyć według jej zaleceń, a on znalazł nam dom, w którym mogliśmy zamieszkać zaraz po ślubie, i nie musieliśmy się męczyć pod jednym dachem z jego rodzicami.  
Spojrzała na moją minę i się zreflektowała.  
\- Ale myślę, że wcale nie byli tacy źli, tylko rzeczywistość ich zaskoczyła i nie mieli czasu się z nią oswoić. Pewnie wyobrażali sobie, że ich wszystkie dzieci zostaną duchownymi albo zdobędą jakiś szacowny zawód i poślubią kogoś zaakceptowanego przez rodzinę. Caroline, Patrick i Christine właśnie tak zrobili, chociaż chyba to rosyjskie małżeństwo Patricka wzbudza jakieś kontrowersje, ale kompletnie się na tym nie znam. Twoja mama uciekła, Eddie przyznał się do tego, kim naprawdę jest, i musiał stąd odejść, Adam posłusznie skończył medycynę, ale wybrał niewłaściwą żonę... Same kłopoty. Straszna szkoda, że Elizabeth umarła, a z George'em nie ma kontaktu. Moim zdaniem polubiliby swoje wnuki i może nawet przekonaliby się do tego, żeby pogodzić się z twoją mamą i z Eddie'em.  
Ktoś trzasnął drzwiami na korytarzu i dobiegło nas echo rozmowy.  
\- Pojechały – oznajmił Ricky, który pierwszy wrócił do salonu.  
\- Trochę to trwało, ale się udało – powiedział od drzwi wujek Adam.  
Zaraz za nim weszli Bobby, Lizzy i Dennis.  
\- I co to było? – spytała ciocia Amanda.  
\- Akumulator – odparła Lizzy i zachichotała.  
Wujek Adam przewrócił oczami, a potem się uśmiechnął.  
\- No dobrze, kochanie, już nigdy nie zwątpię w twoją przenikliwość – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. Spodziewałam się co najmniej irytacji, ale on z pogodą uznał swoją porażkę.  
\- To my się też już pożegnamy – odezwał się Dennis.  
\- A tak, oczywiście. – Zerwałam się z kanapy i chciałam ruszyć prosto do wyjścia, ale moi krewni mnie zatrzymali i wyściskali na pożegnanie. Wiedzieli, że możemy się już nie zobaczyć przed moim wyjazdem, bo dzieci miały jutro ważny mecz krykieta. Cała trójka grała w lokalnej drużynie i nie mogła sobie pozwolić na nieobecność. A rodzice oczywiście wybierali się z nimi, żeby ich dopingować. Zamierzali być rano na mszy i bezpośrednio z kościoła jechać na miejsce rozgrywek.  
W związku z tym już przy sobotnim pożegnaniu wymieniliśmy się informacjami kontaktowymi. Przy wyjściu dostałam jeszcze od nich kawałek szarlotki, żebym mogła poczęstować moje współlokatorki po powrocie.  
Wyszłam od nich z poczuciem, że jestem kochana. W ogóle nie przeszkadzał mi chłód panujący na zewnątrz, bo gdzieś w środku rozlewało się we mnie bardzo przyjemne ciepło. Pierwszy raz w życiu miałam rodzinę i całkiem mi się to podobało.  
\- Kocham cię, wiesz? – powiedziałam do Dennisa z promiennym uśmiechem. – Ten wyjazd to był naprawdę najwspanialszy prezent, jaki mogłeś wymyślić.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odparł miękko i objął mnie ramieniem. Szliśmy tak obok siebie w nocnej ciszy. Pewnie gdyby w promieniu pięćdziesięciu mil ktoś uruchomił silnik samochodu, usłyszelibyśmy.  
Niebo było bezchmurne i wyglądało, jakby miało wysypkę – w mieście nigdy nie widziałam tylu gwiazd. Dostrzegłam kilka gwiazdozbiorów, które omawialiśmy na astronomii.  
\- Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, co chciałabyś robić w życiu? – spytał nagle, czym mnie kompletnie zaskoczył.  
\- Jak to?  
\- No, jak wyobrażasz sobie swoje życie za pięć, dziesięć, trzydzieści lat. No wiesz, w przyszłości.  
Pomyślałam o tym i trochę się wewnętrznie skuliłam.  
\- Nie. Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, co będzie po owutemach. Zupełnie jakby koniec szkoły to była taka wielka czarna dziura, do której wpadnę i już. A potem je zdałam i dostałam pracę. I jakoś tak życie idzie dalej, a ja staram się radzić jak najlepiej z tym, co dostaję.  
Poczułam, że Dennis przytula mnie mocniej.  
\- Lizzie, skarbie, dlaczego ty się ciągle boisz? Możesz zrobić, co tylko zechcesz. Możesz sobie wymyślić swoje życie i je zrealizować. Wszystkie przeszkody siedzą w twojej głowie.  
Spojrzałam na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.  
\- Myślisz, że powinnam rzucić to wszystko i wyjechać do Ameryki Południowej?  
Dennis był tak zdziwiony, że aż się zatrzymał.  
\- A chciałabyś?  
\- Właściwie to nie.  
\- To czemu to zaproponowałaś?  
\- Bo właśnie to zrobiła Jenny, prawda? Myślałam, że chodzi ci o coś takiego – odparłam.  
On westchnął, ale bez złości – jakby się zastanawiał, jak coś wytłumaczyć mało pojętnemu dziecku.  
\- To nie chodzi o zrobienie czegoś wielkiego. Chodzi o to, żebyś się zastanowiła, czego naprawdę chcesz. Może masz jakieś ukryte marzenie i chciałabyś je spełnić, ale się boisz?  
Zastanowiłam się.  
\- Nie. Nie mam. Dobrze mi w tym życiu. Nic bym nie zmieniła – oznajmiłam.  
\- Niekoniecznie teraz. Może za parę lat – drążył.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Nie. Nic.  
\- Nie chciałabyś na przykład mieć innej pracy? Wyjść za mąż? Mieć dzieci?  
\- Przecież już teraz zmieniam pracę – zauważyłam. – A co do męża i dzieci... ja mam dziewiętnaście lat. Pewnie są kraje, w których nawet nie uznano by mnie za pełnoletnią.  
\- Więc gdybym ci się teraz oświadczył, tobyś odmówiła? – spytał niewinnym tonem.  
Zupełnie serio rozważyłam to pytanie.  
\- Pewnie nie. To znaczy, nie odmówiłabym. W końcu cię kocham i w ogóle moje życie jest fajniejsze z tobą, niż było bez ciebie – odparłam.  
\- Jesteś niesamowita – powiedział z niezwykłym błyskiem w oku. A potem mnie pocałował.  
Zrobiło mi się jeszcze przyjemniej. I cieplej. Zupełnie zapomniałam, że jest grudzień.  
Kiedy wreszcie dotarliśmy do hoteliku przy kościele, zastaliśmy w drzwiach Gabrielę.  
\- Już zaczynałam się o was martwić. Nie było was tak długo, że naprawdę myślałam, że zabłądziliście – powiedziała na nasz widok. – Mama już poszła spać, ja będę dyżurować w recepcji. To znaczy tak naprawdę posiedzę tu do trochę, a potem zamknę drzwi na klucz i pójdę do swojego pokoju, ale wezmę ze sobą telefon, więc gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali, to dzwońcie.  
Wyglądała na zmęczoną.  
Posłusznie przytaknęliśmy i weszliśmy na piętro. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed pokojem Dennisa.  
\- Czy masz coś przeciwko, żebym oświadczył ci się w święta? – spytał.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Świetnie.  
Życzyliśmy sobie dobrej nocy i ruszyłam na górę do swojego pokoju. Kiedy się kładłam, pomyślałam, że przyjemnie byłoby się teraz przytulić do Dennisa, ale pamiętałam, jaką wagę ciocia Caroline przywiązywała do zasad, więc na pewno nie zyskałabym jej sympatii, gdybym złamała przepisy obowiązujące w jej hoteliku.  
Nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo byłam zmęczona po całym dniu pełnym wrażeń. Planowałam, że jeszcze się zastanowię nad tym, co będziemy robić jutro, ale zasnęłam, kiedy tylko przyłożyłam głowę do poduszki.  
Znów obudziły mnie dzwony. Otworzyłam oczy, usiadłam na łóżku i zerknęłam na telefon. Dopiero dochodziła północ. Nie sądziłam, żeby ktoś naprawdę dzwonił w kościele o tej porze, więc chyba tylko mi się to przyśniło. Ale to by było dziwne, gdyby obudził mnie dźwięk, który usłyszałam w mojej głowie.  
Chciałam z powrotem zasnąć, kołdra mnie tak przyjemnie grzała, wokół panowała ciemność... I akurat w tym momencie mój pęcherz musiał dojść do wniosku, że jednak woli nie czekać do rana i skoro już się obudziłam, to mogłabym łaskawie pójść do łazienki i go nie dręczyć. Ugięłam się pod naporem tej argumentacji. Założyłam szlafrok i wyszłam z pokoju. Na korytarzu było zdecydowanie chłodniej, co sprawiło, że oprzytomniałam jeszcze bardziej. W łazience ktoś zostawił uchylone okno, więc aż się wzdrygnęłam z zimna, kiedy tam zajrzałam. Zamknęłam je i poczułam się już zupełnie rozbudzona.  
Miałam już iść z powrotem do swojego pokoju, kiedy wydało mi się, że usłyszałam coś na dole. Może Dennis też nie mógł spać i poszedł na dół zrobić sobie grzane mleko? Chwilowo nie miałam ochoty wracać do łóżka, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić. Na wszelki wypadek namacałam w kieszeni szlafroka różdżkę – zabrałam ją zupełnie odruchowo, kiedy wychodziłam z pokoju. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, kogo albo co można spotkać w nocy.  
Cicho zeszłam po schodach. W portierni nikogo nie było, ale w stołówce paliło się światło. Zajrzałam tam ostrożnie.  
Przy jednym ze stołów, bokiem do mnie, siedziała Gabriela w szlafroku i z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Przed nią stała butelka i szklanka.  
\- Lis? – spytała ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Tak, to ja – odparłam, bo nie wiedziałam, co innego powiedzieć. – Myślałam, że to Dennis.  
\- Niestety to tylko ja. – Spojrzała na butelkę, potem na mnie. – Chcesz się napić?  
\- Myślałam raczej o czymś w stylu mleka z miodem – stwierdziłam szczerze.  
\- To też pomaga na zasypanie. To sherry. Wiesz, że zawsze myślałam, że sherry robi się z wiśni? Bo to logiczne, prawda? Dopiero kiedy dorosłam i spróbowałam, okazało się, że to po prostu jedna z odmian wina. A nazwa pochodzi od miasta Sherish, w którym ją wytwarzano. Można to sobie normalnie sprawdzić w wikipedii. W zwykłych encyklopediach pewnie też to było, ale nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby sprawdzić. Teraz to miasto nazywa się inaczej, trochę mniej podobnie do sherry, ale cały czas wytwarzają tam wino.  
Zerknęłam na butelkę. Była prawie pusta.  
\- Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam – przyznałam.  
\- No widzisz? A to takie dziwne...  
\- To wezmę sobie mleko z miodem, mogę? – spytałam.  
\- Jasne, częstuj się. – Gabriela machnęła ręką mniej więcej w kierunku kuchni.  
Szybko znalazłam karton z mlekiem, trochę dłużej zeszło mi na szukaniu miodu. Nagrzałam tak przygotowany napój zaklęciem i wróciłam do stołówki.  
\- Usiądziesz ze mną? – Spojrzała na mnie pytająco.  
Szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym wrócić do pokoju albo posiedzieć gdzieś w samotności, ale nie potrafiłam odmówić.  
\- I jak ci się tu podoba? – zagadnęła, kiedy zajęłam krzesło obok.  
\- Bardzo. Świetnie jest mieć rodzinę.  
Gabriela pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu.  
\- Ty to jesteś szczęściarą. Masz narzeczonego, pracę w Londynie...  
\- Skąd wiesz, że się zaręczyliśmy...? zaręczamy...? zamierzamy się zaręczyć? – Nie mogłam zdecydować, jak określić efekt rozmowy, którą odbyliśmy z Dennisem po drodze.  
\- Tak wyglądacie. A moja wiara zakłada, że małżeństwo jest obowiązkowym elementem, jeśli dwoje ludzi chce być razem, więc ja też tak myślę. Ty chyba nie jesteś specjalnie wierząca, prawda?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- No tak. Gdyby ktoś z naszej rodziny się wtedy tobą zaopiekował, dziś pewnie chodziłabyś co tydzień do kościoła i była wzorową parafianką.  
Coś zakłuło mnie w środku, ale wzięłam kilka głębszych oddechów i zaraz mi przeszło.  
\- Ale widzisz, że ta rodzina nie jest idealna. Dziadkowie bardzo się starali, ale chyba nie mieli odpowiedniego podejścia. Byłam dzieckiem, kiedy umarli. Kojarzy mi się, że byli bardzo surowi. Jedni potrafili to wytrzymać, inni nie. Moja mama była ich pierwszym dzieckiem, podobno pierwsze dzieci najlepiej się dogadują z rodzicami. Ale wydaje mi się, że coś w tym jest, że z szóstki rodzeństwa w St. Mary Mead została tylko dwójka. Niby wujek Patrick i ciocia Christine byli posłuszni i zostali duchownymi, ale jednocześnie wynieśli się do innych krajów i prawie w ogóle nie utrzymują z nami kontaktów. Nie wiem, czym to się różni od ucieczki twojej matki.  
\- Ale wujek Adam tu mieszka z rodziną – zauważyłam.  
Gabriela machnęła ręką.  
\- Ale tak naprawdę to się wyniósł ze wsi i prawie w ogóle u nas nie bywa. To znaczy przyjeżdżają do kościoła, ciocia Amanda uczy w szkole, a wujek Adam jeździ z wizytami domowymi, ale mam wrażenie, że nic ich z nami nie łączy oprócz spraw urzędowych. Dzisiaj wszyscy udawali taką zgraną rodzinę, żeby cię nie zrazić, ale normalnie to bywa naprawdę nieciekawie. Może gdyby tata żył, to wszystko jakoś lepiej by się układało, ale w sumie nigdy nie wiadomo.  
Napiłam się mleka, bo nie miałam pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.  
Gabriela przez chwilę patrzyła na mnie smutno.  
\- Wiesz, że kiedyś też miałam narzeczonego? Studiowaliśmy razem, ale on potem poszedł pracować w korporacji i teraz robi międzynarodową karierę. To znaczy, przez to się rozstaliśmy. On chciał mieszkać w Londynie i żyć światowo, a ja przecież nie mogłam zostawić mamy samej z tym wszystkim tutaj. W końcu poszłam na studia, żeby jej pomagać.  
\- Przykro mi – bąknęłam.  
\- Gdyby tata żył, nie potrzebowałaby mojej pomocy. Może wtedy by nam się ułożyło. – Pociągnęła nosem. – Pewnie tak na mnie patrzysz i myślisz, że to wszystko przez to, że moja mama jest proboszczem. Ale nie, to dlatego, że mamy ten hotelik. I że tata nie żyje. I to wcale nie jest wina naszej wiary, że nam się rozpada rodzina. Sama kiedyś tak myślałam, ale już wiem, że tak nie jest. To ludzie mają problemy, są niedoskonali i czasem najlepsze intencje mogą dać najgorszy skutek. A Bóg jest wielki i daje nam siłę. Bez niego byłoby jeszcze gorzej.  
Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem i znów napiłam się mleka z miodem, bo nie miałam na ten temat nic do powiedzenia. Nawet nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Tak samo jak nad sherry.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że wam się ułoży. Z Dennisem. Wygląda na porządnego faceta. A ty jesteś świetną dziewczyną – oznajmiła, znienacka zmieniając temat.  
\- I ja mam nadzieję, że tobie się ułoży – odparłam.  
Gabriela spojrzała na prawie pustą butelkę wina.  
\- Pewnie uważasz mnie za bardzo smutnego człowieka, że tak tu siedzę i sama piję. Ale nie martw się, nie jest ze mną tak źle. Po prostu nie mogłam się napić dziś na obiedzie, bo prowadziłam, a teraz w końcu mogę uczcić to, że się odnalazłaś. Nawet nie wiesz, jak to mnie cieszy. Zawsze chciałam mieć siostrę.  
\- Też się cieszę. – Uśmiechnęłam się i zerknęłam do kubka. Skończyło mi się już mleko z miodem.  
\- No to przepraszam, że cię tak zatrzymuję, pewnie już chciałabyś iść spać. Zresztą ja też już muszę się położyć, w końcu powinnam wam rano przygotować śniadanie. Zostaw kubek i idź już, ja posprzątam.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, dobranoc, śpij dobrze – Niemal wyprosiła mnie ze stołówki i zamknęła za mną drzwi. Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam na górę. Ciepłe mleko zadziałało i zasnęłam tak mocno, że przespałam nawet dzwonek budzika, który sobie ustawiłam na komórce. Nie usłyszałam też dzwonów wzywających na poranną mszę, jeśli biły.  
O dziwo, obudził mnie cichy dźwięk nadchodzącego SMS-a. Niechętnie otworzyłam oczy i zajrzałam do mojego smartfona.  
„Mam nadzieję, że się tam dobrze bawicie, ale wróćcie na obiad, bo chcę na Was przetestować nową potrawę”.  
Nadawcą była Jenny. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, co ją skłoniło, żeby tak wcześnie wstać w niedzielę, ale kiedy spojrzałam na godzinę, wszystko się wyjaśniło. To ja zaspałam. Minęła już dziewiąta. W dni pracujące o tej porze już zaczynałam myśleć o lunchu.  
Zerwałam się z łóżka i pobiegłam do łazienki. Przed moimi drzwiami nie natknęłam się na grupkę zatroskanych osób, więc prawdopodobnie nie zaspałam aż tak bardzo, ale i tak miałam wrażenie, że straciłam bez sensu strasznie dużo czasu.  
Byłam gotowa w ciągu kwadransa. Spodziewałam się znaleźć Dennisa w stołówce. Jednak kiedy tam wpadłam, nie zastałam nikogo. Zawróciłam na pierwsze piętro i zapukałam do pokoju mojego prawie narzeczonego. Nacisnęłam klamkę, ale było zamknięte na klucz. Zapukałam jeszcze raz. Nikt nie odpowiadał, więc postanowiłam mu na razie nie zawracać głowy – w końcu jeśli chce, może sobie dłużej pospać w niedzielę. Zeszłam na dół i przygotowałam sobie tosty z dżemem i herbatę.  
Usiadłam przy stoliku i zaczęłam rozmyślać. Jutro miałam oficjalne spotkanie w Biurze Aurorów. Jak to będzie wyglądać? Podobno to ma być tylko formalność, ale przecież zawsze coś może pójść źle – zwłaszcza jeśli się robi CV po raz pierwszy w życiu. Dennis jednak miał rację, że wyjazd mi pomoże – bo chociaż wciąż mnie to martwiło, to już nie przyprawiało o taką panikę jak w piątek.  
Zjadłam i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co teraz. W hoteliku panowała absolutna cisza, jakby oprócz mnie nikogo tu nie było. Rozejrzałam się i pozmywałam naczynia zaklęciem. Poczekałam jeszcze chwilę na parterze. Właśnie miałam wrócić na piętro i zacząć dobijać się bardziej intensywnie do drzwi Dennisa, kiedy usłyszałam jakiś ruch przy wejściu.  
\- I mówię ci, Dennis, powinniście wziąć ślub w naszym kościele. Mama będzie zachwycona, jeśli będzie mogła celebrować tę mszę. – Rozpoznałam głos Gabrieli.  
\- Muszę porozmawiać z Lis i zastanowić się, co na to moja rodzina. Może wszystkim byłoby wygodniej przyjechać do Londynu. Zresztą jeszcze w ogóle nie jesteśmy oficjalnie zaręczeni – odparł Dennis. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie przemyślał tej kwestii i wścibstwo mojej kuzynki nieco wytrąciło go z równowagi, choć starał się być miły.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedziałam z uśmiechem, a oni dopiero wtedy mnie zauważyli.  
\- Cześć – rzuciła radośnie Gabriela.  
Dennis momentalnie się rozchmurzył.  
\- Cześć, Lizzy. Dobrze spałaś?  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- Czyli nie chodziłaś w nocy po St. Mary Mead i nie rozpowiadałaś wszystkim o naszych zaręczynach?  
Zrobiło mi się strasznie głupio.  
\- Miałam nie mówić?  
Dennis przewrócił oczami.  
\- Wiesz co? W takim razie może zaręczmy się tu i teraz, będzie mniej nieporozumień i zawracania głowy.  
\- Jak to?! A pierścionek? – zdumiała się Gabriela.  
Dennis zerknął na nią z niechęcią.  
\- Pierścionek będzie – burknął.  
\- Tak, zgadzam się. Zaręczmy się teraz – powiedziałam, żeby zmienić ton rozmowy, który powoli zaczynał robić się nieprzyjemny.  
\- Super – odparł Dennis i ponownie się rozchmurzył. Też się uśmiechnęłam.  
\- Byliście w kościele? – zapytałam, bo to było jedyne wytłumaczenie ich wspólnego powrotu, jakie mi przychodziło do głowy.  
Gabriela przytaknęła.  
\- Dennis wróciłby dużo wcześniej, ale zaproponował, że pomoże mi w sprzątaniu. Normalnie pomagają mi ciocia Amanda i wujek Adam z dzieciakami, ale akurat musieli jechać... Zresztą pewnie ci wczoraj mówili.  
\- Tak, jak już wyszłyście – odparłam.  
\- Ale i tak kazali cię przeprosić i pozdrowić. – Gabriela uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Dzięki. Też ich pozdrów w moim imieniu, jak będziesz miała okazję. – Od razu zrobiło mi się wesoło. – A gdzie twoja mama?  
\- Poszła się przebrać po mszy. Zaraz powinna tu przyjść – odpowiedziała Gabriela i zasiadła za kontuarem recepcji.  
\- Lis, musimy się umówić, o której wracamy – odezwał się Dennis.  
\- Lepiej wyjedźcie wcześniej, w niedzielę po południu na drogach w stronę Londynu są okropne korki – zauważyła moja kuzynka.  
\- Jenny pisała, że mamy być na obiad, bo chce na nas przetestować jakiś nowy przepis – dodałam, bo właśnie sobie o tym przypomniałam.  
\- To co powiesz na jedenastą? Spokojnie się spakujemy, a jeśli zgłodniejemy, to lunch zjemy gdzieś po drodze – zaproponował.  
\- To dobry pomysł – stwierdziła Gabriela.  
\- Też mi się podoba – zgodziłam się.  
\- No to proponuję, żebyśmy poszli teraz do pokoi i się spakowali – odparł, zadowolony.  
Tak też zrobiliśmy.  
Zebranie wszystkich rzeczy i schowanie ich do walizki zajęło mi jeszcze mniej czasu niż przed wyjazdem z domu – w końcu tu nie musiałam wybierać, co spakować. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu po uprzątnięciu stolika znalazłam na nim szkolne zdjęcie mojej mamy. Musiało wypaść z któregoś z albumów Lizzy. A może zostawiła je tu dla mnie specjalnie? Nie chciałam ryzykować, więc tylko sfotografowałam je moim smartfonem i postanowiłam oryginał oddać Gabrieli przed wyjazdem.  
Okazało się, że Dennis potrzebował więcej czasu niż ja, więc zeszłam na dół bez niego.  
Tymczasem ciocia Caroline zdążyła się już przebrać, bo to ją, nie Gabrielę, zastałam w recepcji.  
\- Melisso, jak miło cię widzieć! – niemalże wykrzyknęła na mój widok.  
Uśmiechnęłam się i wymamrotałam coś entuzjastycznego, żeby nie uznała mnie za niewdzięczną.  
\- Wielka szkoda, że nie udało ci się rano przyjść na mszę. Kazanie mi się dziś wyjątkowo udało. Ale ty miałaś tyle wrażeń wczoraj, więc nic dziwnego, że musiałaś odespać. Gratuluję zaręczyn. Jeśli macie ochotę, mój kościół stoi przed wami otworem. I oczywiście ja jestem do dyspozycji.  
\- Dziękuję, ciociu, to bardzo miło – odparłam tak, jak pewnie zrobiłby to Dennis. – Zastanowimy się.  
W tym momencie przypomniałam sobie o zdjęciu, które zostawiła Lizzy. Przekazałam je cioci, a ona obiecała je oddać mojej kuzynce.  
\- Gabriela robi wam właśnie jedzenie na drogę, bo przecież nie mogę was tak puścić z pustymi rękami – oznajmiła znienacka, jakby dopiero sobie o tym przypomniała.  
Pomyślałam, że do Londynu jest przecież jakaś godzina drogi, więc nawet naprawdę głodny człowiek nie zdążyłby zasłabnąć, ale nie chciałam psuć cioci humoru i nic nie powiedziałam. Zresztą teoretycznie moglibyśmy utknąć na całe godziny w jakimś niesamowicie nieprawdopodobnym korku.  
\- Bardzo się cieszę, że przyjechaliście i akurat tutaj się zaręczyliście. Dzięki temu będziesz mogła zachować łączność ze swoimi korzeniami.  
Grzecznie przytaknęłam, a potem się uśmiechnęłam, bo na schodach pojawił się Dennis ze swoim bagażem.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak długo, ale nie mogłem znaleźć... – zaczął, ale urwał na widok cioci Caroline. – Prowadzi pani naprawdę bardzo przyjemny hotel, pani Kelly.  
\- Dziękuję i cieszę się, że wam się tu podobało. – Ciocia rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę Dennis prawił jej komplementy, a ja stałam obok i grzecznie potakiwałam. Wreszcie od strony stołówki przyszła Gabriela, niosąc szarą papierową torbę.  
\- Macie tu lunch, gdybyście zgłodnieli albo gdybyście niczego nie mieli w domu – oznajmiła. Najwyraźniej była całkiem zadowolona ze swojego dzieła, ale jednocześnie wątpiła, czy w ogóle potrzebowaliśmy prowiantu na dalszą część dnia.  
Podziękowaliśmy jej serdecznie i ruszyliśmy do samochodu. Obie odprowadziły nas na parking, poczekały, aż zapakujemy bagaże, po czym wyściskały mnie może nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie. Ciocia Caroline chyba zdążyła już uznać Dennisa za członka rodziny, bo pożegnała się z nim w taki sam sposób. Gabriela ograniczyła się do podania mu ręki. Mój narzeczony został też uraczony całą litanią porad co do najlepszych i najmniej zakorkowanych o tej porze tras dojazdu do Londynu.  
Wreszcie wsiedliśmy do samochodu i powoli ruszyliśmy, żegnani entuzjastycznym machaniem. Kiedy minęliśmy ostatnie domy St. Mary Mead, oboje odetchnęliśmy równocześnie, a potem zaczęliśmy się śmiać.  
\- To dopiero była przygoda – stwierdził Dennis.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- Zupełnie się nie spodziewałam, że nagle będę miała taką dużą rodzinę.  
\- A ja się nie spodziewałem, że tak po prostu przyjmiesz moje oświadczyny. Przecież wiem, jak bardzo przeżywasz podjęcie każdej decyzji, nawet takiej średnio ważnej. A tutaj po prostu powiedziałaś „tak” i wcale nie panikujesz. To zadziwiające.  
Zarumieniłam się trochę, ale postanowiłam, że spróbuję to wytłumaczyć.  
\- Bo ja właściwie się tego spodziewałam. Od dawna dawałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nasz związek jest dla ciebie ważny i masz wobec mnie poważne zamiary, więc zdążyłam to wszystko przemyśleć i odegrać w głowie. I nie zrobiłeś z tego wielkiej niespodzianki, nie oświadczyłeś mi się w miejscu publicznym... no wiesz, gdybyś coś takiego zrobił, tobym po prostu uciekła. Albo zemdlała. A już na pewno bym odmówiła.  
Dennis roześmiał się.  
\- Jejku, jaka ty jesteś fajna! Muszę przyznać, że trochę się bałem, bo tyle razy wspominałaś, jak to twoja mama urodziła cię w wieku dziewiętnastu lat i ty w ogóle sobie tego nie wyobrażasz... A ty przecież masz teraz dziewiętnaście lat, więc myślałam, że może mi odmówisz i każesz wrócić za parę lat...  
\- Daj spokój, przecież nie weźmiemy ślubu w przyszłym tygodniu, a za miesiąc nie urodzi nam się dziecko. Zaręczyny to dopiero początek. Niektórzy ludzie są narzeczonymi przez parę lat. W każdym razie na pewno będziemy mieć dużo czasu, żeby wszystko dobrze omówić i zaplanować.  
Dennis już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nagle coś uderzyło w samochód i gwałtownie się zatrzymaliśmy. Pasy bezpieczeństwa boleśnie wbiły mi się w klatkę piersiową, ale zanim zdążyłam się rozejrzeć, ktoś wyrwał drzwi, złapał mnie i wyciągnął na zewnątrz. Chyba w którymś momencie przeciął też pasy, ale w ogóle tego nie zauważyłam. Nieznany napastnik rzucił mnie twarzą na ziemię i wykręcił mi ręce na plecach. Usłyszałam, że coś mamrocze o milczeniu, a ja nawet nie zdążyłam zebrać myśli.  
Ktoś zarzucił mi na głowę jakiś kaptur czy worek. Nie rozumiałam, co się dzieje. Pomyślałam, że zemdleję, bo sytuacja była wprost niesamowicie przerażająca, ale jakimś cudem pozostałam przytomna i tylko panikowałam w ciemności, kiedy czyjeś ręce mnie podnosiły, popychały i gdzieś prowadziły. Nie wiedziałam, co się stało z Dennisem. Oboje byliśmy z mugolskich rodzin, może dowiedzieli się o nas jacyś ukryci Śmierciożercy i postanowili się zabawić? Wciąż starałam się wymyślić jakieś wyjaśnienie, które nie zawierałoby tortur i śmierci, ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy.  
Poczułam, że nagle znaleźliśmy się wewnątrz. Było tu cieplej i nie wiał wiatr. Słyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, ktoś mnie gdzieś popchnął i posadził na niewygodnym krześle. Ktoś chodził wokół mnie, chyba szczęknął zamek. Nagle ktoś zerwał mi z głowy worek i moje oczy poraziło jasne światło.  
\- Kim jesteś i czego szukałaś w St. Mary Mead? – warknął jakiś zachrypnięty głos. Nie widziałam jego właściciela.  
\- Gdzie jest Dennis? – zapytałam, bo to było pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy.  
\- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Kim jesteś i czego szukałaś w St. Mary Mead? – powtórzył głos.  
\- A wy kim jesteście, że tak porywacie ludzi? – wykrztusiłam, próbując się nie rozpłakać. Byłam przerażona i to chyba panika sprawiała, że nie stosowałam się do poleceń. – Jesteście Śmierciożercami? Będziecie mnie torturować?  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
\- Dziewczyno, nie udawaj – odparł głos. – Przy zatrzymaniu odczytano wam wasze prawa.  
\- Ale kim jesteście i czego od nas chcecie? – mówiłam w panice. – Nie mamy dużo pieniędzy, ale może nasza rodzina i przyjaciele coś uzbierają i zapłacą, żebyście nas puścili. Na pewno...  
\- Cisza – przerwał mi głos, więc posłusznie zamilkłam. – Ty naprawdę nie wiesz, kim jesteśmy?  
Światło mnie wciąż oślepiało i nie mogłam dokładnie zlokalizować mówiącej osoby, więc tylko pokręciłam głową.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Nie wiedziałam, czy to dobrze. Zaczęłam się trząść, chociaż wcale nie było mi zimno.  
\- Powiedz po prostu, kim jesteś i co robiłaś w St. Mary Mead – odezwał się ponownie głos.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko. Właściwie czemu nie? Gorzej już chyba nie będzie.  
\- Nazywam się Melissa Jones, w St. Mary Mead mieszka moja rodzina. Przyjechałam do nich w odwiedziny.  
\- Doprawdy? – odparł głos. Nie potrafiłam rozszyfrować, czy się dziwi, czy wyraża w ten sposób powątpiewanie. – Sprawdzimy to. A tymczasem tu zostaniesz. Twój chłopak właśnie nam wszystko powiedział, więc jeśli kłamiesz, to zaraz się o tym przekonamy.  
Usłyszałam kroki i dźwięk otwierania i zamykania drzwi. Chyba zostałam sama, ale światło wciąż mnie oślepiało, więc nie ośmieliłam się nawet drgnąć.  
Po dłuższej chwili zaczęło do mnie docierać, że rękawy mam podwinięte do łokci, a nadgarstki ktoś mi związał za plecami. Ramiona zaczynały mnie boleć od niewygodnej pozycji, ale nie potrafiłam się uwolnić. Bałam się poruszyć, bo napastnicy mogli wciąż mnie oglądać z ciemności.  
Czekałam. Nic się nie działo. Nie miałam pojęcia, ile czasu minęło. Przypomniałam sobie, że zostawiłam smartfona w torebce, której tu ze mną nie przywieźli, więc nie mogłam nikogo powiadomić. Jak na złość różdżkę chyba też tam włożyłam. W każdym razie nie miałam jej przy sobie.  
Byłam bezbronna. Nie wiedziałam, co się stało z Dennisem. Jenny i Eve pewnie zaczną się martwić dopiero, kiedy nie dotrzemy na obiad, a to jeszcze dobre kilka godzin. Trzeba tylko przeżyć, aż nas uratują aurorzy.  
Gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy odezwał się jakiś powątpiewający głos. Przecież setki ludzi giną codziennie i wcale nie wszyscy się odnajdują. A już najrzadziej wracają ci, którzy zostali tak fachowo porwani.  
Zamknęłam oczy. Skądś przyszła mi myśl, żeby spróbować czarować jak małe dziecko – w końcu zanim Hogwart nauczył nas używania różdżki, potrafiliśmy zrobić najrozmaitsze rzeczy intuicyjnie, polegając bardziej na emocjach niż na gestach i słowach. Spróbowałam. Skupiłam się i spróbowałam poruszyć rękami. Więzy jakby się nieco rozluźniły. Zsunęłam je powoli – w końcu ktoś mógł mnie przez cały czas obserwować – i ostrożnie rozmasowałam zdrętwiałe przedramiona.  
Nic się nie stało. Nikt nie wpadł do pomieszczenia, nie odezwał się, nie doczekałam się żadnej reakcji na mój postępek. Siedziałam bez ruchu przez długie sekundy, ale wciąż trwała cisza.  
Wstałam. Odwróciłam się tyłem do oślepiającego światła i zobaczyłam, że jestem w jakimś pomieszczeniu o szarych ścianach – o ile mogłam ocenić kolor w takich warunkach. Powoli przeszłam wzdłuż ścian. Znalazłam drzwi. Zawahałam się, ale postanowiłam zaryzykować i nacisnęłam klamkę. Były zamknięte.  
Źródło nieznośnego światła wisiało pod sufitem. Nie wiem, ile czasu już tu spędziłam, ale czułam, że coraz bardziej mrużę oczy i zaczyna mnie boleć głowa. Zupełnie mi się to nie podobało.  
Usiadłam z powrotem na niewygodnym krześle i zakryłam twarz dłońmi. Próbowałam znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji, ale miałam w głowie pustkę. Co zrobiliby na moim miejscu moi ulubieni bohaterowie? Doktor na przykład?  
Zastanowiłam się. Jedenasty Doktor, znając życie, przewidziałby już tydzień temu, że to się wydarzy, i wszystko odpowiednio zaplanował. Albo zagadałby swoich porywaczy i jednocześnie przemyślałby plan, jak sobie z nimi poradzić. Więc jako człowiek zaskoczony i przerażony nową sytuacją, który nie jest w stanie mówić o jednym, a myśleć o drugim, raczej nie potrafiłabym skorzystać z jego przykładu.  
Słyszałam kiedyś o amerykańskim serialu „MacGyver”. Tam bohater potrafił wydostać się nawet z najgorszych tarapatów tylko i wyłącznie dzięki swojej pomysłowości i wiedzy z różnych dziedzin. Nigdy go nie oglądałam, ale pomyślałam, że on pewnie bez problemu sobie poradziłby na moim miejscu.  
Animag przeistoczyłby się w zwierzę i uciekł przy pierwszej okazji. Gdybym potrafiła zamienić się w owada, zmieściłabym się może w szczelinie pod drzwiami i odleciała jak najdalej stąd. I zawiadomiła aurorów.  
Bardzo, bardzo chciałam się stąd wydostać, ale miałam w głowie zupełną pustkę.  
I w tym momencie szczęknął zamek w drzwiach.  
Zesztywniałam i z napięciem wbiłam wzrok w miejsce, z którego dobiegł ten dźwięk.  
Ktoś wszedł, widziałam sylwetkę, ale nie potrafiłam rozróżnić szczegółów. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i odwrócił się do mnie. W tym momencie coś się stało ze światłem, bo pomieszczenie nagle zmieniło się z ciemnego i przerażającego w całkiem normalne, a nawet przyjemne.  
Przy drzwiach stała może trzydziestoparoletnia szatynka średniego wzrostu ubrana na czarno w golf, bojówki i ciężkie buty. Popatrzyła na mnie uważnie przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się, jakby coś ją bardzo rozbawiło.  
\- Nazywam się Pansy Parkinson, należę do ministerialnego zespołu szybkiego reagowania na południową Anglię. Mówiłam ci to przy zatrzymaniu, ale najwyraźniej nie usłyszałaś. Zostaliście zatrzymani za używanie magii na terenie zakazanym. Mamy prawo zatrzymać was na czterdzieści osiem godzin. Oczywiście, jeśli będziecie współpracować, może uda się was wypuścić wcześniej.  
Patrzyłam na nią, oszołomiona. Czyli jednak nie złapali mnie Śmierciożercy?  
\- Na terenie zakazanym? – wykrztusiłam tylko, bo ta kwestia wydawała mi się najważniejsza i najbardziej niejasna.  
Kobieta popatrzyła na mnie, jakbym była totalną idiotką.  
\- I teraz będziesz mi wmawiać, że nigdy nie słyszałaś o terenach zakazanych?  
Wytrzeszczyłam oczy.  
\- No dobrze, udam, że ci wierzę. Na terenie całego kraju są miejsca, w których z różnych względów nie można używać magii. Czasem chodzi o niestabilne pole magiczne, czasem to obszary wzmożonej działalności czarnomagicznej. I St. Mary Mead leży właśnie na takim zakazanym terenie. Zatrzymalibyśmy was wcześniej, ale mamy zakaz wkraczania na obszar takiego terenu, jeśli nie jest zagrożone ludzkie życie. Ale obserwowaliśmy was. Czego chcieliście od rodziny Kellych?  
Zamrugałam.  
\- Caroline Kelly to moja ciocia – powiedziałam wreszcie.  
\- Ciocia? – spytała kobieta z powątpiewaniem. – To w takim razie jakim cudem nigdy wcześniej jej nie odwiedzałaś?  
\- Dopiero niedawno dowiedziałam się, że w ogóle mam jakąś rodzinę. Moja mama nazywała się Julie Kelly i została zabita w 1996 roku razem z moim tatą, to było w Liverpoolu, a ja byłam mała i dopiero teraz się zainteresowałam moją rodziną, a Dennis znalazł mi tych Kellych z St. Mary Mead, więc ich odwiedziliśmy i przysięgam, nic nie wiedzieliśmy o żadnych terenach zakazanych – powiedziałam na jednym oddechu. Znów zaczynałam panikować. Powoli docierało do mnie, że złamałam prawo. Czy w takim razie zechcą mnie zatrudnić u aurorów?  
\- Sprawdzimy to – odparła zimno.  
Aż się wzdrygnęłam. A co, jeżeli ona mi nie mówi prawdy?  
\- Czy masz mi jeszcze coś do powiedzenia? – spytała.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- W takim razie teraz ja wyjdę, a ty będziesz dalej czekać – oznajmiła.  
Kiwnęłam.  
Poszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Światło pozostało ciepłe i przyjazne. Odetchnęłam. Mimo wszystko teraz było tu przyjemniej.  
Zastanowiłam się. Nazwisko Parkinson należało do jednego ze starożytnych magicznych rodów, które popierały Voldemorta. Ale minęło już przecież kilkanaście lat, więc nawet jeśli ktoś był kiedyś jego zwolennikiem, to do tej pory spokojnie zdążyłby zmienić zdanie i zrobić karierę w Ministerstwie. Zresztą jeśli ktoś był dobry i robił to, co należało do jego obowiązków, to jego pochodzenie chyba nie powinno mieć znaczenia, prawda?  
Niemniej czułabym się o wiele lepiej, gdyby zamiast Pansy Parkinson przyszedł do mnie Harry Potter. Na pewno nie trzymałby mnie w zamkniętym pokoju. I w ogóle by mnie tak nie straszył.  
Myślałam, że będę czekać parę minut. Jednak czas mijał, a kobieta nie wracała.  
Znów nic się nie działo.  
Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy była też u Dennisa i jak potoczyła się ich rozmowa. Jeśli naprawdę istnieją te tereny zakazane, to jakim cudem on o nich nie wiedział? Ja dopiero skończyłam szkołę i mogłam się nie orientować, ale on zdążył już trochę pożyć na tym świecie, do tego odwiedzał różne mugolskie miejscowości, więc chyba powinien wiedzieć takie rzeczy.  
A jeśli to jednak wszystko kłamstwo i zostaliśmy porwani do lochów rezydencji Parkinsonów? Może będą nas torturować, a potem zabiją i nikt się nigdy nie dowie, co się z nami stało?  
Odetchnęłam głęboko, żeby się uspokoić.  
Na pewno znajdzie się jakieś wyjście i wszystko dobrze się skończy.  
Zaczynałam już drętwieć od siedzenia w bezruchu, więc wstałam z krzesła i zaczęłam chodzić po pomieszczeniu. Kolana trochę się pode mną uginały ze zdenerwowania, ale stawiałam krok za krokiem, aż organizm przypomniał sobie, jak się to robi. Od razu poczułam się lepiej.  
Spacerowałam tak w kółko, gubiąc się w domysłach. Oby to byli rzeczywiście aurorzy i oby wszystko się jakoś pomyślnie wyjaśniło. Oby to nie byli Śmierciożercy. Oby Dennisowi nic się nie stało. Oby...  
Zamek znów szczęknął. Zatrzymałam się w pół kroku i wbiłam wzrok w drzwi. Zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami pojawiła się w nich znajoma kobieta.  
\- Masz szczęście, dziewczyno – oznajmiła mi kwaśno, jakby była tym rozczarowana. – Twoja tożsamość się potwierdziła i wygląda na to, że jesteś tym, za kogo się podajesz.  
Odetchnęłam i dopiero wtedy sobie uświadomiłam, że wstrzymywałam powietrze.  
\- Założyliśmy, że mówisz prawdę, więc tym razem skończy się tylko na pouczeniu i mandacie. Ale zanim cię wypuścimy, opowiem ci pewną historię.  
Niedbale oparła się plecami o zamknięte drzwi. Wyglądała, jakby zamierzała sięgnąć po papierosa, ale w połowie ruchu się rozmyśliła.  
\- Dawno, dawno temu, jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat mniej więcej, była sobie dziewczyna, młoda jak ty, tylko była mugolką i miała na imię Elizabeth. Tak jak ty byś chciała – dodała z przekąsem. – I urodziła się w rodzinie noszącej nazwisko starożytnego czarodziejskiego rodu.  
\- Gdyby mój dziadek nie zmienił nazwiska, nazywałabym się dziś Carrow – odparłam nieco bez sensu, bo raczej nie miało to żadnego znaczenia w tym momencie.  
\- To fascynujące – stwierdziła jadowicie kobieta. – Tak więc Elizabeth Black zainteresowała się w młodości czarną magią. Była mugolką, licho wie, skąd jej coś takiego przyszło do głowy. W każdym razie jakimś cudem nawiązała kontakt z prawdziwym czarodziejem, który najwyraźniej w jakimś stopniu złamał obowiązujące zasady tajności, bo nasza mugolka wzięła udział w jakimś jego nielegalnym eksperymencie. Efekt był taki, że facet razem ze swoimi współpracownikami wysadził się w powietrze. Przeżyła tylko Elizabeth, ale trafiła ją jakaś dziwaczna klątwa. Nikt nie potrafił jej zdjąć, więc po prostu odesłano biedaczkę do domu.  
\- Nie zmodyfikowali jej pamięci? – zdziwiłam się.  
\- Nie, bo pewnie i tak by się w którymś momencie zaczęła domyślać, że jej dolegliwości nie są zwyczajne. Poza tym złożyła magiczną przysięgę, że nikomu nie powie. – Wzruszyła ramionami – Od tamtej pory nasza Elizabeth stała się prawdziwym magnesem dla wszystkich zainteresowanych czarną magią. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile na przestrzeni lat zarejestrowano prób porwania lub jakiegoś typu napaści na nią albo jej rodzinę. Dlatego jej rodzinna wieś, gdzie jest pochowana i wciąż mieszkają jej krewni, została uznana za teren zakazany. Mamy tu nałożone zaklęcie namiaru, więc kiedy suszysz włosy za pomocą magii, my o tym wiemy.  
Wpatrywałam się w nią, zupełnie osłupiała.  
\- Tak jest, praktycznie wszystkie osoby, które w tej okolicy rzucały zaklęcia, próbowały za ich pomocą zrobić krzywdę naszej Elizabeth albo jej rodzinie. Dlatego pytam cię jeszcze raz: po co tu przyjechałaś?  
\- Ja naprawdę jestem jej wnuczką. Może pani sprawdzić moje dokumenty. Moją przybraną ciocią jest Lavender Brown, ona może pani wszystko powiedzieć. Ja naprawdę nie miałam żadnych złych zamiarów. Niech mi pani uwierzy.  
\- To się jeszcze okaże – odparła nieprzyjaźnie. – A teraz poczekaj.  
Wyszła, a ja znów zakryłam twarz dłońmi. Miałam wrażenie, że ta sytuacja powtarza się w kółko – ona przychodzi, coś mówi, pyta mnie o to, czego chciałam, a potem mi nie wierzy i wychodzi. Czy tak wyglądają przesłuchania w prawdziwych śledztwach? A może jednak to jedno wielkie oszustwo i zostałam porwana? Ale czy wtedy opowiadałaby mi o tych wszystkich terenach zakazanych?  
Zrezygnowana, czekałam na jakąkolwiek odmianę losu. Mijały sekundy, minuty... godziny chyba nie, ale kto to mógł wiedzieć? Siedziałam w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu bez zegarka czy telefonu. Organizm nie mówił mi, czy jestem głodna albo zmęczona; byłam cały czas okropnie przerażona i to uczucie tłumiło wszystkie inne wrażenia.  
Chciałabym, żeby teraz był ze mną Dennis.  
Nagle zaczęłam histerycznie płakać. Zupełnie nie potrafiłam wyjaśnić dlaczego ani się uspokoić. Zawodziłam jak małe dziecko, które się zgubiło w nieznanym miejscu i potrzebuje pomocy kogoś dorosłego. Ale nikt nie przyszedł.  
Powoli się zmęczyłam i przestałam. Wytarłam oczy i od razu poczułam się trochę lepiej.  
Przyszło mi do głowy, że gdybym miała jakąś groźną chorobę albo odniosła ranę, musieliby mnie wysłać do szpitala i przynajmniej wiedziałabym, gdzie jestem. Dlaczego musiałabym być ostatnio taka zdrowa?  
A może to wszystko jedno wielkie nieporozumienie? Może zaraz aurorzy to wyjaśnią między sobą, wypuszczą mnie i jutro będziemy się z tego śmiać? Wiele bym dała za to, żeby to była prawda.  
Westchnęłam i spróbowałam jeszcze raz przeanalizować sytuację. Mogłam przecież coś pominąć. Oparłam twarz na dłoniach, a łokcie na kolanach, zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam się skupić. Tereny zakazane, babcia Elizabeth, czarna magia, moje drobne codzienne czary...  
Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi, a ja poderwałam głowę i zobaczyłam... Dennisa. W oszołomieniu wpatrywałam się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Lis, już wszystko dobrze – powiedział, a do mnie nagle dotarło, że on naprawdę tu jest. Zerwałam się z miejsca i rzuciłam mu się na szyję. On mnie objął i szeptał coś uspokajającego.  
\- Jak dobrze, że tu jesteś. Nic ci nie jest? – spytałam, przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy.  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Wszystko w porządku. Trochę to trwało, ale zweryfikowali naszą tożsamość i najwyraźniej stwierdzili, że jednak nam wierzą. Przepraszam cię, Lis. To moja wina, powinienem był sprawdzić te zakazane tereny przed wyjazdem.  
\- Czyli ty o nich wiedziałeś? – zdziwiłam się.  
Dennis się zmieszał.  
\- Tak, ale one są takie rzadkie, że nie przyszło mi do głowy, że możemy trafić na jeden z nich. Przepraszam cię, Lis. To się już nigdy nie powtórzy – obiecał z miną winowajcy.  
\- Grunt, że wszystko się dobrze skończy. Bo się skończy, prawda? – spytałam, bo nagle ogarnęła mnie niepewność.  
\- Chyba tak – odparł trochę bez przekonania. – Dostaniemy do zapłacenia grzywnę i zostanie to zapisane w naszych papierach, ale przynajmniej nas wypuszczą i nie staniemy przed sądem, więc nie grozi nam Azkaban ani nic z tych rzeczy.  
Zrobiło mi się słabo.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mogliśmy przez to trafić do Azkabanu?  
\- Gdybyście torturowali mugoli albo używali czarnej magii, to jasne – odezwała się od strony drzwi Pansy Parkinson. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że tam stała. – Nawet bym się nie patyczkowała z przesłuchiwaniem, wylądowalibyście prosto w Azkabanie.  
Chciałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle zaczęłam szczękać zębami – może było mi zimno, może ze strachu – więc tylko zacisnęłam usta. Zdecydowanie się jej bałam, zwłaszcza w tym miejscu, gdzie miała nade mną absolutną władzę.  
\- Funkcjonariusz Williams odda wam różdżki i pokaże wam, gdzie stoi wasz samochód – oznajmiła i machnęła ręką w stronę korytarza.  
Ruszyliśmy we wskazanym kierunku. Dennis wciąż obejmował mnie ramieniem. Słyszałam za plecami jej kroki.  
Na końcu korytarza czekał na nas wąsaty, dość potężny blondyn około czterdziestki. Miał na sobie mundur mugolskiego policjanta.  
\- Są twoi, Kirk – oznajmiła Pansy Parkinson zza naszych pleców, po czym usłyszałam jej oddalające się kroki.  
\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Kirk Williams – powiedział bardzo życzliwie i podał rękę najpierw mnie, a potem Dennisowi. Oboje nas zaskoczył takim uprzejmym traktowaniem, które było tym bardziej niespodziewane po tym, jak przed chwilą odnosiła się do nas Pansy Parkinson.  
Też wymieniliśmy nasze nazwiska, a on poprosił, żebyśmy szli za nim.  
\- Państwa samochód został odholowany na policyjny parking. Jest już trochę późno, ale nie powinno być problemów z jego odzyskaniem – oznajmił, prowadząc nas następnym korytarzem. Doszliśmy do jakichś drzwi. Otworzył je kluczem i zaraz owiało nas chłodne powietrze. Dopiero wtedy uwierzyłam, że naprawdę nas wypuszczą.  
Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Zapadł już zmrok i lekko mżyło. Zdołałam dostrzec, że znajdujemy się na parkingu przed jakimś magazynem. Funkcjonariusz Williams zamknął za nami drzwi i zaprowadził nas do kolorowo oznaczonego radiowozu.  
\- Zapraszam państwa na tylne siedzenie. Różdżki dostaną państwo przy odbiorze samochodu – oznajmił.  
Posłusznie wsiedliśmy, a on zajął miejsce za kierownicą. Od razu zauważyłam, że oddziela nas od niego cienka ścianka. Na górze była przezroczysta, więc bez problemu widzieliśmy i słyszeliśmy, co się dzieje na przednich siedzeniach.  
\- Nie mają państwo nic przeciwko temu, żebym włączył radio?  
Nie mieliśmy. Po chwili zalały nas dźwięki największych hitów lat 80.  
\- Co teraz z nami będzie? – zapytałam, bo wciąż byłam zdezorientowana. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to już koniec.  
\- Zawiozę państwa na parking, wsiądą państwo do swojego samochodu i pojadą, gdzie chcą. Oczywiście jutro powinni się państwo zgłosić do najbliższego oddziału Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i dopełnić wszelkich formalności związanych z tym zdarzeniem – odparł spokojnie.  
\- Czy pan jest czarodziejem? – odezwał się Dennis, a ja spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że mugolski policjant mógłby należeć do magicznego świata.  
Funkcjonariusz Williams się roześmiał.  
\- Jak pan zgadł? Tak się składa, że nie udało mi się pójść do Akademii Aurorów, ale dostałem się do szkoły policyjnej. I jestem w pewnym sensie oficerem łącznikowym między tymi dwoma organizacjami pilnującymi porządku. Dlatego jeśli jesteście jednak Śmierciożercami, to nie myślcie sobie, że pokonacie mnie bez walki.  
\- Nie jesteśmy Śmierciożercami – zapewniłam szybko, bo się przestraszyłam, że powtórzy się sytuacja z Pansy Parkinson.  
\- Za młodzi jesteście na Śmierciożerców. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że nie moglibyście być jakimiś psychopatami, którzy chcieliby ich naśladować.  
\- Ale ja naprawdę jestem krewną Kellych i nie mam żadnych złych zamiarów – jęknęłam z rozpaczą.  
\- Naprawdę? – W głosie policjanta zabrzmiało autentyczne zainteresowanie. – Znam trochę tę rodzinę. Jak pani jest z nimi spokrewniona?  
\- Moją mamą była Julie Kelly, która wyszła za Petera Jonesa.  
\- A niech mnie! – Funkcjonariusz Williams wydawał się jednocześnie zaskoczony i zachwycony. Zerknął w lusterko. – Nie zwróciłem wcześniej uwagi, ale pani chyba naprawdę jest do niej podobna! I do swojej babci!  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? – wtrącił się Dennis, zdezorientowany tym kierunkiem rozmowy.  
\- Przepraszam, zaraz wyjaśnię. Ale najpierw dam pani dobrą radę. Powinna pani złożyć oficjalny wniosek o potwierdzenie pokrewieństwa z chronioną rodziną, żeby w przyszłości nie powtórzyły się takie nieprzyjemne sytuacje. A teraz już mówię, dlaczego się tak zachowuję. Otóż niech sobie państwo wyobrażą, że pani wujek Ed jest moim szwagrem. Dlatego jestem też osobiście zaangażowany w tę sprawę – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.  
\- Mój wujek Ed? – spytałam, próbując dopasować imię do osoby. – Zaraz, mówi pan o Edwardzie Kellym, bracie mojej mamy, z którym reszta rodziny nie utrzymuje kontaktów?  
\- Tak jest, tylko on teraz nazywa się Edward Williams i mieszka w Portsmouth. Myślę, że ucieszyłby się z odnalezienia zaginionej siostrzenicy. Mogę mu o pani wspomnieć?  
\- Oczywiście!  
\- To świetnie. Jeśli chce się pani z nim skontaktować, to Ed pracuje w szkole językowej dla obcokrajowców, na stronie jest do niego kontakt. – Policjant podał mi nazwę tej szkoły. – Szkoda, że musimy spotykać się w takich okolicznościach.  
\- Czy mógłby pan nam powiedzieć, dlaczego rodzina Kellych jest taka wyjątkowa? – wtrącił się Dennis.  
\- To wszystko przez to, że moja babcia miała jakieś dziwne kontakty z czarodziejami i została przeklęta – odparłam.  
\- To prawda, ale to tylko czubek góry lodowej – oznajmił funkcjonariusz Williams. – Słyszeli państwo, że umarła na raka? To nieprawda. W rzeczywistości zabiły ją powikłania po tej klątwie. A jej mąż trafił do instytucji opiekuńczej nie dlatego, że miał Alzheimera, tylko wskutek źle rzuconego Obliviate.  
\- Obliviate? – wykrztusiłam. – Ale dlaczego...?  
\- Widział Śmierciożercę, który zamordował jego zięcia. Najwyraźniej zasady tajności tego wymagały, ale coś poszło nie tak i nieodwracalnie uszkodzono jego umysł. Znam tę historię tylko ze słyszenia, więc nie powiem państwu nic więcej.  
\- O Boże – jęknęłam. – Ale zaraz... Zięcia? Nie mówi pan przypadkiem o Stephenie Smicie? Mężu cioci Caroline?  
Przytaknął.  
\- Poza tym sama pani wie, że zostali zamordowani też pani rodzice. Nic nie zostało nikomu udowodnione, ale istnieją przesłanki sugerujące, że śmierć pani drugiego dziadka, Eneasza Jonesa, wcale nie była samobójcza.  
\- Chce pan powiedzieć, że ktoś morduje krewnych Lis zarówno ze strony ojca, jak i ze strony matki? – spytał Dennis, chyba tak samo wstrząśnięty jak ja.  
\- Cała rodzina ojca panny Jones nie żyje i to już od ponad dziesięciu lat, więc trudno cokolwiek teraz udowodnić. Dlatego też przedstawiam państwu tylko pewne przypuszczenia. Oczywiście oni wszyscy mogli zginąć przypadkiem, a ja mogę się mylić.  
Słuchałam i próbowałam przyswoić nowe informacje.  
\- A narzeczony Gabrieli? On też nie żyje?  
\- Kto? – zdziwił się policjant.  
\- Moja kuzynka Gabriela, córka Stephena Smitha, który został zabity. Mówiła, że kiedy studiowała, miała narzeczonego, ale potem zerwali znajomość. On też zginął i zostało to zatuszowane?  
\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Nie zna pani jego nazwiska? – spytał.  
\- Nie, chyba nie mówiła, jak się nazywał.  
\- To w takim razie nie mogę pomóc. Ale niech się pani tak nie martwi, nie za wszystkimi zerwanymi kontaktami kryją się Śmierciożercy – spróbował mnie pocieszyć.  
Niestety, osiągnął wręcz przeciwny skutek, bo do tej pory nie podejrzewałam skali wpływu, jaki magiczne przestępstwa miały na moją rodzinę. Teraz każde wydarzenie, wypadek czy śmierć wydawały mi się podejrzane.  
Dennis wziął mnie za rękę, żeby mi dodać otuchy, i trochę się uspokoiłam, ale żadne zabiegi z jego strony nie były w stanie zmienić rzeczywistości. Moi przodkowie i krewni z jakiegoś powodu ginęli. Eneasz Jones i jego syn, może też żona, mogli zostać zamordowani dlatego, że był charłakiem. Elizabeth Kelly brała udział w jakimś czarnomagicznym eksperymencie i od tej pory ktoś prześladował jej rodzinę. Czy to możliwe, że odziedziczyłam po obu stronach rodziny czynniki ryzyka i dlatego ciągle przydarzało mi się coś niebezpiecznego? W kontekście mugolskiej genetyki to brzmiało niedorzecznie, ale magia rządziła się własnymi prawami, więc właściwie czemu nie?  
Te przypuszczenia tak mnie zaabsorbowały, że nie zwróciłam szczególnej uwagi na to, gdzie się zatrzymaliśmy. Wróciłam do rzeczywistości dopiero, kiedy policjant wyłączył silnik.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił.  
Wysiedliśmy. Policyjny parking był otoczony siatką i wyraźnie oznaczony kolorowymi tabliczkami.  
Funkcjonariusz Williams zrobił jakiś gest ręką i brama zaczęła się otwierać. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że rzucił zaklęcie, jednak w jego dłoni nie było różdżki, tylko mały pilot, którego początkowo nie zauważyłam.  
Nasz samochód stał w pewnej odległości od pozostałych. Na parkingu było dużo miejsca, więc postronny obserwator uznałby ten odstęp za przypadkowy. Ja jednak domyśliłam się, że ustawienie było celowe – w końcu gdybyśmy okazali się jednak Śmierciożercami, kto wie, co mogłoby się znajdować w naszym bagażniku albo pod siedzeniami.  
\- Jeśli powstały jakieś szkody, mogą państwo zażądać odszkodowania od Ministerstwa – poinformował nas policjant.  
Nie rozumiałam, o co mu chodzi, dopóki nie spróbowałam otworzyć drzwi – kiedy pociągnęłam za klamkę, wypadły z zawiasów. Gdybym nie odskoczyła, prawdopodobnie zmiażdżyłyby mi stopy.  
\- I jak mamy tym wracać do domu? – spytał z oburzeniem Dennis.  
\- Mówiłem: proszę się zwracać w tej sprawie do Ministerstwa. Siły szybkiego reagowania już tak mają, że czasem coś zniszczą – odparł bez emocji policjant.  
\- Jest tu w okolicy jakaś stacja kolejowa? – spytałam, bo nie miałam lepszego pomysłu.  
\- Jest. Mogę państwa podrzucić, ale najpierw proszę usunąć samochód z parkingu.  
\- W takim razie proszę mi zwrócić różdżkę. Lis, weź swoją torebkę – polecił mi Dennis.  
Zrobiłam, jak powiedział. On także zebrał jakieś niezbędne drobiazgi, po czym machnął różdżką. Samochód zmniejszył się do rozmiarów drobnego przedmiotu, który mieścił się w dłoni. Dennis schował go do kieszeni.  
Funkcjonariusz Williams wręczył mi moją różdżkę i wsiedliśmy z powrotem do radiowozu.  
\- Tylko proszę nie używać magii w środku – zaznaczył, włączając silnik.  
\- Dobrze, proszę pana – odparłam uprzejmie, a Dennis tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
\- Szkoda, że nie mogę nas teleportować – stwierdził w końcu. Po tym, jak ostatnio się rozszczepił, wciąż miał zakaz używania tej metody transportu.  
\- Możemy przecież zadzwonić do dziewczyn, one mają licencje – zauważyłam.  
\- To dzwoń – odparł obojętnie. Chyba był już zmęczony tym wszystkim, co nas dziś spotkało.  
Wyjęłam telefon i zauważyłam, że mam bardzo dużo nieodebranych połączeń. Po kilka od Gabrieli, Jenny i Eve, jakiś SMS od cioci Amandy, powiadomienia o wiadomościach na poczcie głosowej... Nie miałam siły tego wszystkiego przeglądać, więc tylko wybrałam numer Jenny. Odebrała natychmiast.  
\- Lis? To ty? Wszystko w porządku? Jest tam z tobą mój brat? – wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym oddechu.  
\- Tak – odparłam krótko. – Wszystko z nami w porządku, ale nie mamy samochodu. Będziemy zaraz na stacji... Przepraszam, jak się nazywa ta stacja?  
\- Danemouth Zachodnie – powiedział funkcjonariusz Williams.  
\- Danemouth Zachodnie.  
\- Co wy tam robicie? Mieliście być w St. Mary Mead! Dlaczego nie dawaliście znaku życia od rana? Czekam na was z obiadem, a was nie ma i nie ma! – Jenny była wyraźnie zaniepokojona.  
\- Ja właśnie w tej sprawie dzwonię. Mogłybyście się po nas teleportować na tę stację? Tam jest bezpieczne miejsce do teleportacji, prawda?  
Policjant przytaknął.  
\- Jest. Dacie radę? – spytałam z nadzieją. Perspektywa błyskawicznego powrotu do domu po tych wszystkich przygodach zagłuszała nawet mój lęk przed teleportacją.  
\- Eve jest tu ze mną, zaraz z nią pogadam. Sprawdzimy tylko, gdzie to jest, i postaramy się być. Jakby co, będziemy dzwonić. Trzymajcie się.  
Rozłączyłyśmy się.  
\- Będą na stacji – oznajmiłam Dennisowi z radością. On tylko coś mruknął w odpowiedzi, ale nieco się rozchmurzył.  
Na zewnątrz zapadł już całkowity mrok, dlatego też z daleka zauważyłam duży podświetlony napis z nazwą stacji. Policjant zatrzymał się przed głównym wejściem.  
\- Jeśli zdecyduje się pani nawiązać kontakt z Edem, to może jeszcze się spotkamy – oznajmił pogodnie na pożegnanie.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego nieco sztucznie, bo byłam zbyt zmęczona, by włożyć w to więcej serca. Dennis nic nie powiedział. Wzięliśmy się za ręce i weszliśmy przez szerokie automatyczne drzwi do budynku stacji.  
\- Lis! Dennis!  
Eve i Jenny stały przed wielkimi tablicami z rozkładem jazdy i chyba udawały, że próbują znaleźć odpowiednie połączenie kolejowe, ale porzuciły to zajęcie, kiedy nas zobaczyły. Ruszyły biegiem w naszą stronę i rzuciły się nam na szyje, jakbyśmy się nie widzieli kilka miesięcy, a nie zaledwie dwie doby.  
Dopiero w tym momencie poczułam, że już wszystko będzie dobrze, że nikt nas z powrotem nie zamknie w pokoju bez okien i nie będzie oskarżał o używanie czarnej magii. Uścisnęłam mocno Eve i zachciało mi się płakać, ale resztkami siły woli się powstrzymałam.  
\- Nie sterczmy tutaj, chodźmy do domu, obiad stygnie – powiedziała Jenny. Razem z Eve pociągnęły nas do jakiegoś pomieszczenia na uboczu i zanim się obejrzałam, stałam w kuchni naszego domu na Privet Drive. Spojrzałam z niedowierzaniem na Dennisa, który rozglądał się wokół w podobnym oszołomieniu.  
Dziewczyny zabrały nam płaszcze, narzekając na ich stan, i dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się, że po wyrzuceniu z samochodu musiałam wylądować w jakiejś błotnistej kałuży.  
Umyłam ręce ciepłą wodą i zauważyłam ślady sznura, którym byłam skrępowana. To, co mnie spotkało, wydawało się teraz zupełnie nierealne. Gdyby nie namacalne dowody, uznałabym, że mi się to wszystko przyśniło.  
Usiedliśmy do stołu i Jenny podała nam cukinię faszerowaną mięsem mielonym i jakimiś innymi warzywami. Nigdy specjalnie nie przepadałam za takimi potrawami, ale teraz zjadłam ze smakiem całą porcję i nawet zastanawiałam się, czy nie wziąć dokładki. W końcu nie miałam nic w ustach od śniadania.  
Tymczasem Dennis nakładał sobie już trzecią porcję.  
\- No dobrze – odezwała się Jenny. – Możecie nam w końcu powiedzieć, co się z wami działo?  
Zastanowiłam się, od czego zacząć. Mój narzeczony miał usta pełne cukinii, więc ciężar prowadzenia tej rozmowy spadł na mnie.  
\- Zaręczyliśmy się – stwierdziłam, bo to był najbardziej solidny i niezaprzeczalny fakt, jaki mi się przydarzył w trakcie tej wycieczki.  
Eve i Jenny popatrzyły na mnie ze zdumieniem. Zdecydowanie nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewały.  
\- Gratulacje – powiedziała Eve z wahaniem. Rozumiałam ją. Jej odpowiedź była szczera i naturalna, ale w obecnych okolicznościach wydawała się jakoś nie na miejscu.  
\- Tak – zgodziła się Jenny. – Ale chyba nie dlatego tak długo was nie było?  
\- Nie – przyznałam. – Słyszałyście o czymś takim jak teren zakazany? Takie miejsce, gdzie nie można używać magii z jakichś ważnych powodów? A jak się to zrobi, to napada na ciebie jednostka specjalna, która najpierw cię obezwładnia i zamyka w celi, a potem zadaje pytania?  
\- Co? – zdziwiła się Eve.  
\- O cholera – stwierdziła Jenny. Najwyraźniej od razu się domyśliła dalszego ciągu.  
Dennis ponuro pokiwał głową i przełknął ostatni kęs cukinii.  
\- Myślałem, że ich jest tak mało, że na żaden nie trafimy – wyjaśnił. – Ale niestety akurat St. Mary Mead musi leżeć na takim terenie. A to był taki udany weekend... I jeszcze do tego zniszczyli mi samochód.  
\- Przykro mi – powiedziała ze współczuciem Eve. – Teleportować cię do magicznego mechanika?  
\- W niedzielę wieczorem? Bez sensu.  
\- To może chcesz wrócić do domu? – dopytywała dalej.  
\- Na razie zostałbym jeszcze tu, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko. Nie uwierzycie, kto mnie aresztował. Pansy Parkinson!  
Eve najwyraźniej to nazwisko nic nie mówiło, ale Jenny uniosła brwi.  
\- Ta Pansy Parkinson? Szkolna wielbicielka Śmierciożerców?  
Dennis przytaknął.  
\- Wiedziałaś, że jest w ministerialnym zespole szybkiego reagowania? W życiu nie przyszłoby mi to do głowy. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że porwali mnie Śmierciożercy.  
Pokiwałam głową.  
\- Zaraz, zespół szybkiego reagowania? To jakiś magiczny odpowiednik komandosów? – spytała Eve.  
\- Coś w tym stylu – odparła Jenny.  
\- Ale żebyście to widziały – powiedział Dennis z przejęciem. – Jechaliśmy samochodem. Nagle coś nas trafiło i zanim się obejrzeliśmy, już byliśmy związani w celach. Zastanawiam się, czy ona sama nas obezwładniła, czy to była praca zespołowa.  
\- Myślisz, że ona naprawdę mogła nas oboje obezwładnić bez pomocy? – spytałam ze zdumieniem.  
\- Ona jest profesjonalistką, a my zupełnie się tego nie spodziewaliśmy. Zresztą jej siła tkwi w szybkim uderzeniu – zanim się zorientowaliśmy, co się dzieje, już byliśmy bezbronni.  
\- No coś takiego. – Eve pokręciła głową ze zdumieniem.  
\- Na przyszłość ściągnę sobie aplikację, która pokazuje tereny zakazane – stwierdził Dennis.  
\- Dobry pomysł – odparła Jenny. – Naprawdę głupio się wpakowaliście.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- A co z twoją rodziną? Udało wam się ich znaleźć? – zapytała Eve.  
\- Jasne. Zaraz wam opowiem.  
Oczy już mi się zaczynały zamykać ze zmęczenia, ale zaczęłam im streszczać to, czego się dowiedziałam o moich dziadkach, rodzicach, wujach, ciotkach, kuzynach... W telefonie znalazłam parę zdjęć przysłanych przez Lizzy i użyłam ich do zilustrowania historii mojej rodziny.  
Dziewczyny słuchały z autentycznym zainteresowaniem. Dennis tymczasem oparł głowę na łokciach i się nie odzywał. Zwróciłyśmy na niego uwagę dopiero, kiedy zaczął lekko pochrapywać.  
\- Chwileczkę – powiedziała Jenny. Podeszła do niego, objęła go i oboje zniknęli z głośnym trzaskiem.  
\- Może ty też chcesz odpocząć? – spytała z troską Eve. Chyba dopiero teraz dostrzegła moje zmęczenie.  
\- Mogę jeszcze trochę pogadać, jak chcesz – odparłam uprzejmie. Było mi tak przyjemnie siedzieć tu z nimi w kuchni, kiedy cały niedobry świat znajdował się gdzieś daleko, że właściwie mogłabym w ogóle się nie kłaść.  
\- Musisz się wyspać, w końcu jutro cię przyjmują do aurorów – zauważyła Eve. – A ja też nie mogę długo siedzieć, bo od rana mam pracę w bibliotece Malfoyów.  
\- To w takim razie nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Idź już i się mną nie przejmuj. – Byłam zbyt zmęczona, by się denerwować nową pracą.  
\- To ty się mną nie przejmuj, mogę się tam przecież teleportować w nocy albo w ogóle rano. Na pewno nikt nie zauważy różnicy. Mam tam teraz mniej do roboty, kończę badania o golemach i... Zaraz, ja ci nie mówiłam, że od nowego roku przenoszę się z paroma osobami do Hogwartu i będziemy studiować duchy?  
Pokręciłam głową. Eve uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.  
\- No tak, w końcu dowiedziałam się o tym parę dni temu, a w ogóle nie miałyśmy okazji porozmawiać, bo wyjechaliście tak od razu. Naszą szefową będzie Phoebe Williams... Chociaż czekaj, ty jej nie znasz, bo dołączyła się do nas w lecie... W każdym razie jest parę lat starsza od nas, może jest w wieku Jenny, najwyżej Dennisa, świetnie się zna na badaniach i archiwach, pierwszy raz będzie kierownikiem projektu i już nie może się doczekać. My zresztą też. – Eve wręcz kipiała entuzjazmem.  
\- A kto będzie jeszcze w tej grupie? – zapytałam.  
\- Nora Grajewicz, no wiesz, ta dziewczyna z Durmstrangu.  
\- I to już wszyscy? – zdziwiłam się.  
Eve przytaknęła.  
\- Wiesz, jak to jest w Instytucie – jest więcej projektów niż ludzi. W sumie i tak powinnyśmy się cieszyć, że jest nas aż tyle. Podobno na początku chcieli przydzielić Phoebe do pomocy tylko jedną osobę.  
Pokręciłam głową ze współczuciem. Znałam te problemy aż za dobrze.  
\- Czyli wracasz do Hogwartu? – spytałam z uśmiechem.  
Eve się rozpromieniła.  
\- Już nie mogę się doczekać. Chociaż… zawsze byłam tam jako uczennica, więc nie wiem, czy mi się spodoba teraz, kiedy będę dorosłą badaczką.  
\- Na pewno będzie się działo więcej niż w bibliotece Malfoyów – zauważyłam.  
\- Co racja, to racja – przytaknęła.  
W tym momencie Jenny aportowała się z trzaskiem tuż obok.  
\- Twój luby śpi snem sprawiedliwego w swoim własnym łóżku. Mam nadzieję, że nastawił sobie budzik, bo ja mu nie zamierzam grzebać po kieszeniach – oznajmiła, otrzepując ręce. Spojrzała na mnie i uniosła brwi. – A właściwie to czemu ty jeszcze tu siedzisz? Nie jesteś zmęczona?  
Przeanalizowałam swoje samopoczucie.  
\- W sumie to jestem – stwierdziłam.  
\- To jazda do łóżka. W końcu musisz być jutro przytomna, aurorom na nic się nie przyda zombie Lis.  
Wstałam i powoli powlokłam się na górę. Półprzytomnie przebrałam się w piżamę, doszłam do wniosku, że wykąpię się rano, i wpełzłam pod kołdrę.  
\- Idziesz spać? – Eve zajrzała do mnie chwilę później. – Dobranoc. Wyłączę ci światło.  
Tak też zrobiła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
Słuchałam przez chwilę jej kroków na korytarzu. Chyba poszła do swojego pokoju. Zamknęłam oczy ze szczerym zamiarem zapadnięcia w sen, ale wydało mi się, że znów mam worek na głowie i jestem uwięziona w pomieszczeniu, w którym zamknęła mnie zaledwie kilka godzin temu Pansy Parkinson, tylko ktoś wyłączył źródło oślepiającego światła.  
Przerażenie złapało mnie za gardło i poczułam się tak, jakby każdy mięsień w moim ciele napiął się do granic możliwości. Chciałam się schować albo uciec, ale byłam już przecież pod kołdrą w swoim łóżku, pokój był ciemny i zamknięty, powinnam się czuć bezpiecznie... Jednak logiczne argumenty mnie nie uspokajały.  
Wyciągnęłam rękę i zapaliłam lampkę na szafce przy łóżku. W jej ciepłym blasku mój pokój znów nabierał znajomych, bezpiecznych kształtów. Odwróciłam się do niej placami i zaczęłam przyglądać się cieniom na ścianie. Odnalazłam zarys mojego biodra i ramienia, a potem musiałam zasnąć, bo nie zapamiętałam nic więcej.  
Obudził mnie alarm w telefonie. Musiałam go nastawić jeszcze przed weekendem, a może po prostu nie zmieniłam ustawień i zadzwonił jak zwykle w poniedziałek. Było ciemno, czułam się zmęczona, rozbita i zdenerwowana. Moje współlokatorki jeszcze spały, a przynajmniej z ich pokojów nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. Przyszło mi do głowy, że Eve mogła się wieczorem teleportować do rezydencji Malfoyów, ale nie wiedziałam tego na pewno; poza tym nie chciałam budzić Jenny. Dlatego też po cichu przeszłam do łazienki i wzięłam ciepły prysznic. Mój organizm trochę odżył. Nie miałam siły długo wybierać, więc wygrzebałam z szafy pierwszą z brzegu w miarę porządną szatę, związałam włosy i zeszłam na dół w poszukiwaniu czegoś jadalnego.  
Ku swojemu zdumieniu na blacie w kuchni zastałam śniadanie – jajecznicę z bekonem i gorącą kawę – przygotowane wcześniej i magicznie zabezpieczone tak, że po usunięciu bariery można było od razu zabrać się do jedzenia. Obok leżał mój życiorys – elegancko wydrukowany i zapakowany w plastikową koszulkę. Poczułam, że naprawdę kocham moje przyjaciółki.  
Mój żołądek trochę się buntował, ale ostatecznie przyjął wszystko, co mi zostawiły. Upewniłam się, że wzięłam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, ubrałam się ciepło i wyszłam na autobus.  
Wszystko odbywało się jak zwykle – na przystanku czekali ci sami ludzie, czytali te same gazety, mijały nas te same samochody... Zupełnie jakby w ten weekend nic się nie zmieniło.  
Kiedy tak stałam i nad tym rozmyślałam, telefon zawibrował mi w kieszeni. Odebrałam odruchowo.  
\- Słucham, tu Melissa Jones?  
\- Lis? To ty? Wszystko w porządku? Dzięki Bogu, tak się wszyscy martwiliśmy – odezwał się zmartwiony głos cioci Amandy. – Przepraszam, że tak wcześnie dzwonię, chyba cię nie obudziłam? Wszystko przez to, że nie odbierałaś wczoraj i nie odpisywałaś na nasze SMS-y.  
Zrobiło mi się cieplej na sercu. Ktoś o mnie pamiętał i się martwił. Co za ciekawe, nowe uczucie. I jakie przyjemne!  
\- A tak, przepraszam, ciociu. Mieliśmy wczoraj małą przygodę, ale już wszystko dobrze. Już wstałam i jadę do pracy – odparłam.  
\- To wspaniale – stwierdziła z wyraźną ulgą. – Powiem pozostałym, że nie muszą się martwić. Zresztą możesz też się sama do nich odezwać, jeśli będziesz miała czas. Ja zaraz zaczynam lekcję, więc już się rozłączam. Aha, jeszcze raz cię przepraszam, że tak wyjechaliśmy wczoraj i nie udało nam się spotkać, ale ten mecz był naprawdę ważny. I wygraliśmy! Już bardzo mało nam brakuje do awansu do wyższej ligi. Może kiedyś wpadniesz pokibicować?  
\- Jasne, bardzo chętnie – odparłam z uśmiechem.  
\- No to miłego dnia, już naprawdę muszę lecieć. Pa, Lis.  
Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, już się rozłączyła. Schowałam telefon i nagle było mi jakoś tak lżej. I przyjemniej.  
Wreszcie nadjechał mój autobus. Przesiadałam się odruchowo i dopiero kiedy stanęłam przed wejściem do Ministerstwa Magii, pomyślałam, że na szczęście prowadziłam ostatnio badania w tutejszym archiwum, a nie w siedzibie Instytutu na Pokątnej. Chociaż gdybym bezmyślnie pojechała tam, mogłabym przenieść się tutaj przez kominek, więc też nie byłoby źle.  
Pamiętałam, że siedziba aurorów była położona na drugim piętrze. Znałam drogę do windy, więc trafiłam bez problemu. Kłopoty zaczęły się dopiero, kiedy wysiadłam. W moich wyobrażeniach po prostu od razu wchodziłam do odpowiedniego pokoju. Ale rzeczywistość okazała się o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. Otóż dopiero po dotarciu na piętro mieszczące cały Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów zdałam sobie sprawę, z ilu jednostek się składał. Spis poszczególnych biur z przyporządkowanymi numerami pomieszczeń zajmował dobre dwa jardy kwadratowe ściany.  
Przyjrzałam się mu uważnie. Większość jednostek nosiła nazwy składające się z co najmniej czterech wyrazów, więc stosunkowo szybko zlokalizowałam w spisie Biuro Aurorów. Zapisano obok niego kilka liczb, które wydawały mi się zupełnie przypadkowe, ale na wszelki wypadek je zanotowałam.  
Następnie zerknęłam na rozwidlający się labirynt korytarzy, wzięłam głęboki wdech i ruszyłam przed siebie. Większość drzwi do pomieszczeń była zamknięta i tylko na niektórych z nich wisiały tabliczki z rozmaitymi napisami, więc szłam dalej, licząc na to, że zauważę któryś z zanotowanych numerów. Minęło mnie parę osób, ale żadna nie sprawiała wrażenia przesadnie skłonnej do pomocy, więc nie ośmieliłam się zapytać o drogę.  
Po jakichś pięciu minutach marszu zorientowałam się, że ktokolwiek nadawał pokojom numery, nie kierował się przy tym żadną logiką – na przykład trzynastka sąsiadowała z dwudziestką, a naprzeciwko nich znajdowały się jedne drzwi oznaczone pionowym ciągiem liczb, rozpoczynającym się od 42, a kończącym się na 56. Zazwyczaj nie miałam nic przeciwko odrobinie fantazji charakterystycznej dla czarodziejów, ale w tym przypadku wolałabym nudny mugolski porządek.  
Znalazłam trzy męskie toalety i jedną damską, ale wciąż nie natrafiłam na Biuro Aurorów. Wyznaczona godzina zbliżała się coraz szybciej i zaczynało mi się robić naprawdę gorąco. Głupio byłoby się spóźnić na pierwsze spotkanie. Co oni sobie o mnie pomyślą?  
Przyglądałam się wizytówkom na drzwiach, ale niewiele potrafiłam z nich odczytać. Niektóre ramki pozostawiono puste, w innych tkwiły kartki o niezrozumiałej treści, a część magicznie zmodyfikowano dla żartu, bo nie sądzę, by Pius Thicknesse faktycznie pracował w tym departamencie jako jeżowiec, a John Dawlish jako ofiara losu.  
Kiedy minął kwadrans, gotowałam się już z nerwów i byłam na tyle zdesperowana, że zapukałam do pierwszych lepszych drzwi. Jak się okazało, trafiłam na Biuro Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli.  
Nikt nie odpowiedział, więc ostrożnie zajrzałam do środka. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, na dodatek w połowie zastawione rozmaitymi pudłami. Resztę miejsca zajmowały trzy biurka. Przy jednym z nich, ułożywszy głowę na ramionach, spała jakaś niezidentyfikowana osoba, pochrapując nieco.  
Chciałam się po cichu wycofać, ale przez przypadek potrąciłam jedno z pudełek. Oczywiście musiało się przewrócić i otworzyć. Zamarłam, kiedy ze środka z głośnym stukotem wysypały się dziesiątki rozmaitych modeli słuchawek – od małych, dousznych, po wielkie, przypominające nauszniki, jakie nosiliśmy u profesor Sprout na lekcji o mandragorach.  
Osoba przy biurku zerwała się na równe nogi i rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie. Okazała się bladą i zmęczoną kobietą po trzydziestce.  
\- Przepraszam, zaraz posprzątam – bąknęłam i sięgnęłam po różdżkę.  
\- Nie! Nie można przy nich używać magii! – niemal krzyknęła.  
Zatrzymałam rękę w połowie ruchu.  
\- Czego tu pani chce? – spytała i zmierzyła mnie niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniem.  
Doskonale ją rozumiałam. W końcu przed chwilą ją obudziłam, a do tego jeszcze porozrzucałam jej rzeczy.  
\- Szukam Biura Aurorów – wykrztusiłam.  
Popatrzyła na mnie i westchnęła bezsilnie. Domyśliłam się, że nie byłam pierwszą osobą, która tu zabłądziła.  
\- Na poprzednim rozwidleniu korytarza trzeba było skręcić w lewo, a nie w prawo – oznajmiła mechanicznie.  
\- Dziękuję i jeszcze raz przepraszam – odparłam i ostrożnie się wycofałam.  
\- Nie ma za co. – Machnęła ręką z rezygnacją. – To musiało się w końcu stać. W kółko ciągają szefa po zebraniach, Tim oszczędzał urlop przez cały rok, żeby mieć wolny grudzień, i wszyscy myślą, że jedna Orla Quirke wszystko ogarnie, załatwi i jeszcze posprząta. Tymczasem Orla Quirke spędza tu dnie i noce, a góra mugolskich przedmiotów i papierów tylko rośnie. Orla Quirke to ja. Już nawet zaczęłam mówić o sobie w trzeciej osobie przez tę biurokrację. Normalnie zwariować można przez te braki kadrowe. Pani na pewno nie do nas na praktyki na przykład? Przydałaby nam się jakaś praktykantka.  
\- Niestety nie. Mam pracować w Wydziale Techniki Kryminalistycznej – odparłam.  
\- Pierwsze słyszę – stwierdziła ze zdziwieniem kobieta.  
\- Bo dopiero go tworzą.  
\- Faktycznie, to ma sens. – Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- To już pójdę, bo się spóźnię – stwierdziłam.  
Kiwnęła głową i schyliła się, żeby zebrać rozrzucone przedmioty. Ja tymczasem wróciłam na korytarz i podążyłam za jej wskazówkami. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu trafiłam znów pod drzwi z nazwiskami panów Dawlisha i Thicknesse'a, tylko teraz ten pierwszy był z bożej łaski aurorem. Ten drugi pozostał jeżowcem.  
Zapukałam. Nikt nie odpowiedział, więc ostrożnie zajrzałam do środka.  
Okazało się, że za dość niepozornymi drzwiami mieściło się przestronne, dobrze oświetlone pomieszczenie zapełnione biurkami oddzielonymi od siebie niewysokimi ściankami. Całość kojarzyła mi się z wielkimi biurami, jakie widywałam w mugolskich filmach.  
Zanim zdążyłam dobrze się rozejrzeć, dobiegły mnie odgłosy prowadzonej rozmowy. I zmroziło mnie, bo znałam ten głos.  
\- Oczywiście musiałam puścić tych idiotów. Że też naprawdę ludzie zawsze muszą się pakować na zakazane tereny, a potem zgrywać niewiniątka. „Bo ja nie wiedziałem”. „Bo nikt mi nie powiedział”. Nie po to publikujemy ten cholerny biuletyn informacji publicznej, żeby oni go potem nie czytali i zawracali nam głowę! – Pansy Parkinson mówiła szybko i z irytacją. Nie zauważyła mnie, bo stała tyłem do drzwi i rozmawiała z kimś siedzącym przy biurku.  
\- Znam ten ból, siostro – odparł męski głos, ale nie widziałam jego właściciela, bo zasłaniała mi go ścianka działowa. – Zwłaszcza „bo ja nie wiedziałem, że nie można rzucać niewybaczalnych na mugoli”...  
\- Daj spokój, chyba nikt tego serio nie mówi. No chyba że mają aurorów za idiotów, co jest w sumie bardzo możliwe. Ale te dzieciaki, które zgarnęliśmy wczoraj, naprawdę nie miały o niczym pojęcia i były absolutnie przerażone. Mam nadzieję, że zapamiętają tę lekcję do końca życia. – Westchnęła i napiła się czegoś z parującego kubka. – Serio, ja myślałam, że już wszyscy słyszeli o St. Mary Mead i nikt się do tej wsi nie zbliży nawet na milę. A tu taka niespodzianka.  
\- St. Mary Mead? – zapytał męski głos z niepokojem. Było to dość zaskakujące, bo przecież przed chwilą jeszcze żartował z koleżanką.  
Pansy Parkinson prychnęła.  
\- Nie martw się, nic się nie stało. Twoja Gabriela jest cała i zdrowa. Zresztą wygląda na to, że ta dziewczyna naprawdę jest jej kuzynką i nie miała żadnych złych intencji.  
\- Mówiłem ci już, że ona nie jest moja – odparł głos z irytacją.  
Kobieta roześmiała się złośliwie.  
\- A kto się niby z nią zaręczył, bo tak mu było wygodniej prowadzić śledztwo, a potem ją rzucił i zmienił jej pamięć? Harry Potter?  
Głos zaczął coś mamrotać, ale mu przerwała.  
\- Masz szczęście, bo nie złamałeś prawa, ale komisja etyczna nie powinna była puścić ci tego płazem.  
\- A ty masz szczęście, że komisja nigdy nie zainteresowała się tym, że używasz wobec zatrzymanych niepotrzebnej przemocy – warknął męski głos. Pansy Parkinson wyraźnie nadepnęła mu na odcisk.  
\- Kiedy jesteś w zespole szybkiego reagowania, musisz podejmować decyzje szybko, jak sama nazwa wskazuje. Zawsze lepiej dmuchać na zimne, niż być nieostrożnym i się poparzyć – odparła chłodno. – A ty miałeś wystarczająco dużo czasu na zastanowienie i popełniłeś świństwo z pełną premedytacją.  
Głos westchnął.  
\- Naprawdę musimy o tym dyskutować w poniedziałek rano?  
Pansy Parkinson wzruszyła ramionami i prychnęła.  
\- Zasłużyłeś sobie na to.  
Głos jęknął.  
\- Prowadziłem śledztwo, dzięki mnie zrobiliśmy postępy. Może popełniłem błąd, ale w sumie zrobiłem więcej dobrego niż złego. Zresztą rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Ty znasz moje argumenty, ja znam twoje, powtarzamy je za każdym razem jak katarynka i nic z tego nie wynika.  
\- To nie moja wina, że do ciebie nic nie dociera. – Wzruszyła ramionami, upiła następny łyk z kubka, odwróciła się na pięcie i wtedy mnie zauważyła. Zamarła.  
\- Dzień dobry – wykrztusiłam.  
\- Dzień dobry, widzę, że sumienie ruszyło i przyszliśmy zapłacić grzywnę z samego rana – odparła bez mrugnięcia okiem, znów przybierając szyderczy ton.  
Mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiała, zerwał się zza biurka i wreszcie go zobaczyłam. Był wysoki, szczupły, rudawy, blady i piegowaty.  
\- Tu nie można tak po prostu wchodzić – oznajmił z urazą, jakbym właśnie wparadowała bez pukania do jego sypialni.  
\- Przepraszam, ale miałam się tu dziś zgłosić – odparłam niepewnie. – Nazywam się Melissa Jones i...  
\- Używałam wczoraj magii na terenie zakazanym – przerwała mi Pansy Parkinson.  
Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zebrałam się w sobie.  
\- Tak, ale przyszłam tutaj, bo mam pracować w Wydziale Techniki Kryminalistycznej – powiedziałam.  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym zaczął czegoś szukać na biurku. Tymczasem Pansy Parkinson rzuciła mi taksujące spojrzenie.  
\- No coś takiego... Masz szczęście, dziewczynko, że nie złapaliśmy cię na czymś poważniejszym. Musisz mieć czystą kartotekę, żeby tu pracować.  
\- Mam! Faktycznie jest Melissa Jones – wykrzyknął mężczyzna, podnosząc na mnie wzrok. Potem zerknął na zegarek. – Ale jest pani pół godziny za wcześnie.  
Już otworzyłam usta, żeby przeprosić, jednak Pansy Parkinson nie dała mi dojść do głosu.  
\- Daj spokój, Potter jest u siebie, możesz ją do niego wysłać od razu, na pewno się ucieszy.  
Wzięła swój kubek i wyszła. Zaskoczona, odprowadziłam ją wzrokiem. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy chciała mi pomóc, czy sprawić kłopot aurorom.  
\- No dobrze. Niech pani idzie za mną. Nazywam się Kevin Whitby, jestem aurorem, jak pani pewnie zdążyła zauważyć. – Nieuważnie potrząsnął moją ręką, odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie pomiędzy biurkami. Posłusznie poszłam za nim. Po chwili zatrzymał się przed jednymi kilku nieoznaczonych drzwi na końcu pomieszczenia, zapukał, od razu nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.  
\- Do licha, Whitby, czego chcesz? – warknął znajomy głos Ronalda Weasleya.  
\- Jest Harry? Przyprowadziłem wam pannę Jones do Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej – odparł mój przewodnik i gestem nakazał mi wejść.  
Ostrożnie przestąpiłam próg i uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie do pana Weasleya. On zmierzył mnie zmęczonym wzrokiem i westchnął.  
\- Dzięki, Whitby, poradzimy sobie już sami.  
Auror bez słowa odwrócił się i wyszedł.  
\- Chwileczkę – powiedział pan Weasley i wyciągnął różdżkę. Machnął nią krótko i kolorowa iskra pomknęła do drugiego biurka, które stało naprzeciwko drzwi i było zawalone rozmaitymi dokumentami. Do tej pory nie zwracałam na nie specjalnej uwagi – jak się okazało, niesłusznie.  
Kiedy bowiem iskra zniknęła za stosem papierów, rozległo się stamtąd ciche przekleństwo i jęk.  
\- Ron, na litość, daj pospać...  
\- Harry, wstawaj, przyszła już pierwsza osoba – odparł bezlitośnie pan Weasley. – Trzeba było zostawić organizację tego wydziału staremu Thicknesse'owi, wtedy miałbyś spokój.  
Wreszcie w akompaniamencie kolejnego jęku zza góry papierów wyłoniła się głowa Harry'ego Pottera. Auror przetarł zaspaną twarz. Był blady i wyglądał na skrajnie wyczerpanego.  
Wzdrygnął się, kiedy mnie zobaczył. Chyba nagle zdał sobie sprawę z niestosowności sytuacji.  
\- Ach, tak, dzień dobry, Lis – powiedział. – Przepraszam. Człowiek przychodzi rano i myśli, że coś załatwi, a wychodzi jak zwykle. Tak. Ale ja nie o tym. Chcesz u nas pracować, tak? Masz CV?  
Wyciągnęłam dokument, którym się tak bardzo stresowałam, i mu podałam. Wziął, zerknął na niego, potem spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na swoje biurko i mi go oddał.  
\- Wiesz, o dwunastej w małej sali konferencyjnej – jak się wychodzi z windy, to jest zaraz po prawej stronie – jest spotkanie dla wszystkich nowych pracowników, wtedy się wszystkiego dowiesz. Gdzieś tu miałem umowę o pracę. – Przełożył kilka stosów papierów, po czym uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło, zanurkował gdzieś za biurko i po chwili wynurzył się, triumfalnie trzymając w dłoni plik kartek. – Proszę. Jest już podpisana przez kadry. Wystarczy, że podpiszesz, i zostajesz naszym pracownikiem. Powinnaś odesłać im, albo nam, jeden egzemplarz, zanim zaczniesz pracować. Możesz też go oddać na spotkaniu o dwunastej.  
Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie będzie żadnej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej i po prostu zostanę przyjęta. Wzięłam umowę od pana Pottera i przyglądałam się jej, nieco oszołomiona. On chyba opacznie zrozumiał moje milczenie.  
\- Przepraszam, że ciągaliśmy cię tutaj tak wcześnie, tak naprawdę nie mieliśmy przeprowadzać indywidualnych rozmów z osobami, którym zaproponowaliśmy pracę, tylko z ochotnikami z zewnątrz, ale gdzieś zaszło jakieś nieporozumienie i chyba poumawiali nam wszystkich po kolei... Właściwie to dowiecie się wszystkiego o tej pracy na zebraniu i potem ewentualnie możemy porozmawiać, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.  
Odruchowo pokiwałam głową.  
\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie i sala może być teraz zajęta – zauważył pan Weasley – więc raczej nie opłaca się tam iść już teraz.  
\- Masz rację, Ron – zgodził się pan Potter. – Najlepiej po prostu przyjdź o dwunastej.  
\- Dobrze. Dziękuję. Do widzenia – wyrzuciłam z siebie i ostrożnie się wycofałam.  
Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. A przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. Jednak kiedy minęłam kilka biurek, uświadomiłam sobie, że jednak wcześniej tędy nie przechodziłam. Zatrzymałam się i rozejrzałam, próbując zorientować się w przestrzeni.  
\- Może pomóc? – odezwał się skądś znajomy głos Kevina Whitby'ego. Auror nagle wyłonił się zza jakiegoś załomu ściany. Aż się wzdrygnęłam, bo kompletnie się tego nie spodziewałam. On tylko się uśmiechnął z pobłażaniem. Chyba poczuł się odpowiedzialny za młodszą, niezorientowaną koleżankę. – Ten pokój był magicznie powiększany i teraz czasem nie zgadzają się w nim kąty. Łatwo się zgubić, jeśli się nie uważa. Wcześniej to było biuro dwóch aurorów, dlatego na drzwiach są tylko dwa nazwiska.  
\- Pius Thicknesse i John Dawlish – przypomniałam sobie.  
\- Zgadza się. Tędy. – Wskazał w stronę, z której przyszedł. – Chodźmy.  
Ruszyliśmy. Faktycznie po paru krokach uświadomiłam sobie, że już tędy szłam.  
\- Naprawdę jest pani tą kuzynką Kellych, którą wczoraj zatrzymał zespół szybkiego reagowania? – zapytał, kiedy już dochodziliśmy do drzwi na korytarz.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- Może odprowadzić panią... zresztą będziemy pracować razem, prawda? Możemy mówić do siebie po imieniu?  
\- Jasne.  
Był w wieku Dennisa, więc wydawało mi się to całkiem naturalne. Gdyby od początku tak się do mnie zwracał, nawet bym się nie zdziwiła.  
\- Może odprowadzić cię do windy? Nasze piętro było tyle razy poszerzane, że kąty i odległości są strasznie zaburzone i wszyscy się tu na początku gubią.  
\- Jeśli masz czas. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego z wdzięcznością.  
\- Jest poniedziałek rano, zwykle tu się nic nie dzieje do południa. Oczywiście dziś są wasze rozmowy o pracę, więc pewnie w kółko ktoś się będzie gubił. Może powinniśmy postawić jakieś drogowskazy na korytarzu?  
\- To na pewno ułatwiłoby wszystkim życie – odparłam szczerze.  
\- Hm. Zastanowię się. Może coś z tym zrobię, jak będę wracać.  
Posłusznie szłam za nim korytarzem. Na początku ruszył szybko naprzód, ale po chwili zwolnił, żebym się z nim zrównała.  
\- Słuchaj… – zaczął z wahaniem. – Byłaś w ten weekend w St. Mary Mead, prawda?  
Przytaknęłam, niepewna, czego oczekiwać.  
\- I wszystko z nimi jest w porządku? No wiesz, z rodziną Kellych i Smithów?  
\- To ty byłeś tym narzeczonym Gabrieli, z którym się rozstała? – zapytałam zupełnie bez zastanowienia, ale to mi chodziło po głowie, od kiedy Pansy Parkinson zasugerowała, że moja kuzynka to „jego Gabriela”.  
Twarz mu zesztywniała tak, jakbym go znienacka uderzyła, więc trochę się przestraszyłam. Jednak zaraz się rozluźnił, tylko nieco spochmurniał.  
\- Tak. To ja.  
\- Przepraszam, pewnie nie powinnam pytać – zreflektowałam się.  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby go bolał ząb.  
\- Jasne, że nie powinnaś. Ale ci odpowiem, bo jeślibym tego nie zrobił, wyobrażałabyś sobie nie wiadomo co. A to byłoby jeszcze gorsze. – Odetchnął głęboko i kontynuował. – Prowadziłem śledztwo w jednej sprawie incognito, udawałem studenta na mugolskim uniwersytecie. I spotkałem tam Gabrielę. I było bardzo miło, aż pewnego dnia przypadkiem otarła się o nasz świat i doznała szoku. Protokół wymagał wymazania jej pamięci i zerwania wszelkich stosunków.  
\- Ale ona pamięta, że miała narzeczonego... – zauważyłam, nieco zszokowana tymi wiadomościami. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy podejrzewać, że Gabriela miała styczność z jakimkolwiek czarodziejem.  
Auror westchnął.  
\- Ale gdyby mnie spotkała na ulicy, nie rozpoznałaby mnie. Chodziliśmy ze sobą na zajęcia przez następne miesiące i odnosiła się do mnie jak do obcego człowieka. Nie wiem, co pamięta, ale na pewno wymazano jej mój wygląd.  
Zatrzymałam się, wstrząśnięta.  
\- To coś takiego jest możliwe? Myślałam, że jak się zmienia komuś pamięć, to się go oddziela od wszystkiego, co mogłoby przywołać wymazane wspomnienia. A ty mówisz, że widywałeś ją tak po prostu na uczelni?  
Przytaknął.  
\- Nie mogłem się wycofać w tamtym momencie. Poza tym to było bardzo mocne zaklęcie. Mam nadzieję, że nie wywołało u niej żadnych skutków ubocznych. – Spojrzał na mnie uważnie, jakby przyszedł mu do głowy nowy pomysł. – Ty z nią rozmawiałaś. Wszystko z nią w porządku?  
\- Chyba ciągle nie może się pogodzić z tym, że się rozstała ze swoim narzeczonym – odparłam, przypominając sobie naszą nocną rozmowę. – Pomaga swojej mamie prowadzić hotelik przy kościele, ale to pewnie wiesz. Wydaje mi się, że jest trochę samotna na wsi. Nie zauważyłam, żeby miała jakieś problemy z pamięcią, ale dopiero ją poznałam.  
Pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział w końcu. – Idziemy dalej?  
Przytaknęłam i znów ruszyliśmy do windy.  
\- Powiesz mi, co to było za śledztwo, które prowadziłeś na mugolskim uniwersytecie?  
Zastanowił się chwilę.  
\- Mogę ci powiedzieć tylko tyle, że magiczne przedmioty i wynalazki w ciągu ostatnich lat, a właściwie od ostatniej wojny, przenikają w jakiś sposób do świata mugoli. To nie jest żadna tajemnica, nieraz pisały o tym gazety. Trwa w tej sprawie wielowątkowe śledztwo, moje zadanie na uniwersytecie było jego częścią. Może dowiesz się czegoś więcej, jeśli zaczniesz tu pracować i akurat dostaniesz zadanie, które się z tym wiąże. Ale wątpię, żeby ci coś takiego dali. Raczej będziesz miała do czynienia z miejscami magicznych wypadków, ale nie tych największych, bo od tego jest osobny departament. Poza tym miejsca niewyjaśnionych śmierci... zresztą oglądasz mugolską telewizję, prawda? Nakręcili o tym już masę seriali. Oczywiście czasami są okropnie niedokładne i pokazują bzdury, ale można sobie na tej podstawie ogólnie wyobrazić, jak twoja praca będzie wyglądać.  
Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem. Korytarz zakręcił dosyć gwałtownie i nagle znajdowaliśmy się tuż obok wind. Przysięgłabym, że to miejsce wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, kiedy tu wchodziłam.  
\- No to jesteśmy – powiedział i wcisnął guzik wzywający windę.  
\- To w takim razie może mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie mogę zapłacić grzywnę za używanie czarów na terenie zakazanym?  
\- To będzie na poziomie dziesiątym, tuż przy windzie. Na drzwiach jest napis... Nie pamiętam dokładnie, w każdym razie coś o opłatach. Jest tam tylko kilka gabinetów, a potem prosta droga do sal sądowych, więc powinnaś bez problemu trafić.  
Winda zatrzymała się przy nas i rozległo się pojedyncze brzęknięcie dzwonka, które miało oznajmić jej przybycie.  
\- Dziękuję za wszystko i do zobaczenia – powiedziałam i wsiadłam. Wybrałam dziesiąte piętro.  
Kevin Whitby pomachał mi na pożegnanie i zniknął gdzieś za zakrętem korytarza.  
Winda jechała powoli, a ja myślałam o tym, czego się właśnie dowiedziałam. Po pierwsze, Pansy Parkinson naprawdę pracowała w Ministerstwie, więc wszystko, co mówiła, prawdopodobnie było prawdą. Co oznaczało, że moja rodzina od lat padała ofiarą rozmaitych magicznych napaści. To mogło wyjaśniać moje niebezpieczne przygody od czasu skończenia szkoły. A może po prostu miałam pecha? Przecież tarapaty, w które wpadłam podczas badań dementorów, wynikły z tego, że byłam zatrudniona z Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym, a nie z mojego pochodzenia.  
Wręcz przeciwnie sprawa się miała, kiedy przyczepiła się do mnie resztka rozdartej duszy Vanessy Carrow. Ona wykorzystała nasze dość bliskie pokrewieństwo, by przejąć nade mną kontrolę i nie dopuścić do odnalezienia jej horkruksa. Co za szczęście, że jej się nie udało.  
Pomyślałam o moich krewnych, którym być może wielokrotnie wymazywano pamięć. Czy to możliwe, by nikła spójność rodziny była efektem tych zaklęć? A może po prostu nigdy się nie dogadywali, a ja przeceniałam rolę magii w tym procesie? Zresztą znałam ich tak słabo. Rzadkie odwiedziny mogły być spowodowane przez setki czynników, z ceną biletów na czele. Tak naprawdę wiedziałam tylko o napiętych stosunkach między ciocią Caroline i wujkiem Edwardem – jak się do siebie odnosiła reszta rodzeństwa, mogłam tylko zgadywać.  
Pomyślałam, że wpływ Obliviate na stosunki międzyludzkie byłby ciekawym tematem na artykuł naukowy. Postanowiłam podrzucić go Eve, bo przecież ja już nie pracowałam w Instytucie i miałabym ograniczony dostęp do źródeł.  
Winda zatrzymała się dopiero na dziesiątym piętrze. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, bo przejechałam przecież prawie całą wysokość budynku Ministerstwa. Spodziewałabym się, że po drodze ktoś wsiądzie. Ale widocznie akurat w tym momencie nie było za dużego ruchu.  
Wysiadłam i się rozejrzałam. Od razu zauważyłam przejście do sal sądowych, a dopiero po chwili – boczny korytarz z szeregiem drzwi. Skręciłam w niego i zaczęłam czytać tabliczki przy poszczególnych wejściach. Tutaj, w przeciwieństwie do drugiego piętra, wszystko było jednoznacznie podpisane.  
Minęłam „opłaty sądowe”, „opłaty skarbowe”, „opłaty transportowe” i kilka podobnych, aż wreszcie znalazłam „grzywny”. Zapukałam i zajrzałam do środka. Stało tam kilka biurek zawalonych wypchanymi teczkami i segregatorami.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedziałam z uśmiechem do kobiety, która siedziała najbliżej drzwi.  
\- Dzień dobry. – Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie pytająco.  
\- Chciałabym zapłacić grzywnę za używanie magii na terenie zakazanym...  
\- Pokój numer czternaście. Za używanie magii na terenie zakazanym dostaje się mandat karny, a u nas płaci się grzywny za wykroczenia finansowe – odparła nieprzyjemnym tonem.  
\- Dziękuję, do widzenia – bąknęłam i szybko wyszłam.  
Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i odetchnęłam parę razy głęboko, żeby się uspokoić. Spotkanie z opryskliwą urzędniczką wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. Poczułam się winna, że niepotrzebnie oderwałam ją od jakiejś naprawdę ważnej pracy i może popełnić błąd, i wskutek tego ktoś może ucierpieć, a to wszystko będzie przeze mnie...  
Dobrą chwilę zajęło mi się przekonanie samej siebie, że ten tok myślenia jest zupełnie nieracjonalny. Zebrałam się w sobie i ruszyłam na poszukiwanie pokoju numer czternaście.  
Na szczęście znalazłam go bardzo szybko. Zapukałam i zajrzałam do środka. Pomieszczenie było o wiele mniejsze od biura, w którym płaciło się grzywny, i stał w nim tylko jeden stół. Za to – ku mojemu zaskoczeniu – na krześle dla interesantów siedział mój narzeczony i trzymał w ręce filiżankę z kawą. Najwyraźniej przerwałam mu pogawędkę z urzędniczką, która wbrew moim obawom wyglądała całkiem sympatycznie.  
\- Dzień dobry – wykrztusiłam i spojrzałam pytająco na Dennisa.  
\- Dzień dobry – odparła kobieta za biurkiem. – Czym mogę pani służyć?  
\- Cześć, Lis – odezwał się jednocześnie mój narzeczony i zerwał się z krzesła. – Byłaś już na rozmowie? Jak poszło?  
\- Dobrze, o dwunastej mam spotkanie organizacyjne. Chciałabym zapłacić karę za używanie magii na terenie zakazanym – odpowiedziałam na oba pytania.  
\- Ach, to o pani mówił pan Creevey. – Urzędniczka się rozpromieniła z zupełnie niezrozumiałego dla mnie powodu. – Proszę usiąść. Napije się pani kawy albo herbaty?  
Zaklęciem przyzwała skądś drugie krzesło i postawiła je przed biurkiem.  
Nieco oszołomiona, wybrałam herbatę i już po chwili siedziałam obok Dennisa z parującą filiżanką w dłoniach.  
\- Czyli jest pani krewną Kellych, tak? – zapytała.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- Czy chce pani złożyć wniosek o zezwolenie na używanie podstawowych czarów ze względu na pokrewieństwo? Jest taka możliwość, tylko trzeba wszystko oficjalnie potwierdzić. Wystarczy odpis pani aktu urodzenia, w którym jest nazwisko panieńskie matki. Jeśli odpis go nie zawiera, potrzebny jest jeszcze odpis aktu zawarcia związku małżeńskiego przez pani rodziców – pouczyła mnie, nie robiąc prawie wcale pauz. – Może się też pani ubiegać o obniżenie grzywny, jeśli wykaże pani to pokrewieństwo.  
\- Zdążyłem już opowiedzieć pani Wright o naszej przygodzie – dopowiedział Dennis.  
\- Aha – wykrztusiłam. A potem skojarzyłam fakty. – Zaraz, pani Wright? Czy pani nie jest spokrewniona z Karen?  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie i skinęła głową.  
\- Tak, Karen była moją córką – powiedziała, a w jej głosie dało się odczuć lekką nutę melancholii. – Bardzo się cieszę, że pomogła pani ukarać ludzi, przez których zginęła dwójka moich dzieci.  
Patrzyłam na tę sympatyczną kobietę i jej przyjazny uśmiech. Nie znałam brata Karen, a ją spotkałam tylko raz, ale wiedziałam, że oboje umarli, próbując ujawnić prawdę o nielegalnych eksperymentach prowadzonych potajemnie w naszym instytucie. Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, by zastanowić się, co może czuć ich rodzina po takiej stracie. Nie miałam pojęcia, jakim cudem ta kobieta potrafiła być taka miła po tym wszystkim, co ją spotkało.  
\- My też się cieszymy, że Watersowie trafili za kratki – odparł Dennis.  
Pani Wright skinęła głową.  
\- Ale wróćmy do celu waszej wizyty – odezwała się już bardziej służbowym tonem. – Panna Jones ma miesiąc na odwołanie. To powinno wystarczyć na oficjalne potwierdzenie pokrewieństwa i złożenie wniosku o obniżenie grzywny. Tu ma pani wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty.  
Wręczyła mi plik papierów.  
\- Bardzo pani dziękuję – odparłam i schowałam je do torebki. – Strasznie głupio wyszło z tym terenem zakazanym.  
Pani Wright uśmiechnęła się i machnęła ręką.  
\- Nawet sobie pani nie wyobraża, jak często to słyszę. Terenów zakazanych jest stosunkowo mało i niewiele się o nich mówi poza Departamentem Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, więc większość osób w ogóle nie zdaje sobie sprawy z ich istnienia. A potem zdarzają się przypadki takie jak wasz. Szczególnie dużo ich jest w okolicach wakacji, kiedy jest najwięcej wyjazdów.  
\- I wszystkich zatrzymuje zespół szybkiego reagowania? – spytałam ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Przyznam szczerze, że nie znam dokładnych procedur. Prawdopodobnie zatrzymuje się w ten sposób dorosłych, a jeśli to są rodziny z dziećmi, to prowadzi się obserwację i zatrzymuje w mniej agresywny sposób. Chociaż oczywiście nigdy nie wiadomo. Pamiętam przypadek jeszcze sprzed ostatniej wojny, kiedy Śmierciożerca podróżował z żoną i dziećmi po mugolskich wsiach, żeby nauczyć swoje pociechy, jak się zabija mugoli. Przez wiele tygodni uchodziło mu to na sucho, a został złapany tylko dlatego, że przypadkiem trafił na teren zakazany i zaczął tam używać czarnej magii.  
Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Czyli właściwie zostali zatrzymani tylko dzięki temu, że nie mieli pojęcia o terenach zakazanych – stwierdził Dennis i napił się kawy ze swojej filiżanki. – Może Ministerstwo specjalnie nie rozgłasza informacji o ich istnieniu, żeby łapać w ten sposób przestępców?  
Pani Wright uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Panie Creevey, informacje o terenach zakazanych publikowane są na bieżąco i jeśli ktoś chce, to do nich dotrze. A jeśli ktoś jest aroganckim bandytą, który uważa, że nie musi się przejmować żadnymi przepisami, to prędzej czy później zostanie złapany.  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
\- Chciałabym jednak zapłacić tę karę w całości – odezwałam się. – Tak naprawdę niczym się nie różnię od pozostałych osób, które przez przypadek trafiły na teren zakazany. To niczego nie zmienia, że jestem z nimi spokrewniona.  
\- Jest pani pewna? – spytała z lekkim zdziwieniem pani Wright. Prawdopodobnie większość osób, z którymi miała do czynienia, wolała wykorzystać wszelkie możliwe kruczki prawne, żeby tylko zapłacić jak najmniej.  
\- Tak. Potwierdzę moje pokrewieństwo, ale nie chcę się uchylać od kary.  
\- Przepraszam na chwilę, pani Wright. – Dennis pochylił się do mnie i powiedział cicho: – Pozwól mi zapłacić twoją karę. To moja wina, że tam pojechaliśmy.  
\- Daj spokój, gdybym sama znalazła moją rodzinę, też bym tam pojechała bez zastanowienia. A ty tam pojechałeś przeze mnie, więc równie dobrze ja mogłabym zapłacić za ciebie – odparłam.  
\- Ale ja jestem starszy i powinienem być mądrzejszy – stwierdził półżartem.  
\- Przecież wiesz więcej ode mnie. Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz brać na siebie odpowiedzialność za wszystko. Pojechaliśmy tam razem, oboje używaliśmy czarów, więc każdemu z nas ta kara się należy. I koniec.  
\- Okej – odparł poważnie. – Będzie, jak sobie życzysz.  
Rozpromieniłam się i zwróciłam się do pani Wright.  
\- Czy mogłabym już teraz zapłacić?  
\- Ależ proszę bardzo.  
Szybko załatwiliśmy wszystkie formalności. Opróżniliśmy filiżanki, wymieniliśmy jeszcze parę uprzejmości i pożegnaliśmy się z przemiłą urzędniczką.  
\- Masz teraz chwilę? – spytał Dennis, gdy wyszliśmy na korytarz.  
Zerknęłam na telefon. Do dwunastej było jeszcze sporo czasu, ale wolałam być na miejscu wcześniej. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdybym znów miała problemy z trafieniem do odpowiedniego pokoju.  
\- Chwilę – potwierdziłam.  
\- Bo chciałem porozmawiać o pierścionku… – zaczął, ale mu przerwałam.  
\- Wiesz co? Zawsze kiedy oglądałam filmy, zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego tylko kobiety noszą pierścionki. No wiesz, przecież narzeczonych jest dwoje, to dlaczego tylko jedno z nich ma coś nosić? Przecież w małżeństwie obie osoby noszą obrączki.  
\- Chcesz, żebym nosił pierścionek? – spytał Dennis, najwyraźniej zupełnie zaskoczony moją odpowiedzią.  
\- Niekoniecznie. To znaczy możesz, jeśli chcesz, ale wyobrażałam sobie raczej, że kiedy się zaręczę, to obydwoje będziemy nosić na przykład takie srebrne obrączki. No wiesz, nie takie ślubne, tylko coś bardzo skromnego i symbolicznego. Może być w ogóle coś innego, jeśli masz jakiś pomysł. Ale chciałabym, żebyśmy nosili to obydwoje.  
Wreszcie na twarzy mojego narzeczonego pojawiło się zrozumienie.  
\- Ty to jednak jesteś niesamowita! To świetny pomysł! Daj mi trochę czasu, muszę się zastanowić i na pewno wymyślę coś, co będzie nam obojgu pasowało. Bo obrączki są świetne, ale nie dla ludzi, którzy pracują z na co dzień z eliksirami.  
Akurat przyjechała winda, więc do niej wsiedliśmy.  
\- Zobaczysz, to będzie coś wyjątkowego – zapewnił mnie. – A teraz jedź sobie spokojnie na to spotkanie i daj znać, jak już będziesz wolna. Może już wtedy będę coś miał. To do zobaczenia.  
Pocałował mnie szybko na pożegnanie i niemal wybiegł z windy, która się właśnie zatrzymała na poziomie głównego holu Ministerstwa. Miałam wrażenie, że kilka osób, które akurat wsiadły, wpatrywało się we mnie trochę zbyt intensywnie, więc może jednak takie publiczne okazywanie uczuć nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Ale w gruncie rzeczy niczego nie żałowałam i gdzieś w środku pęczniało mi coś ciepłego i miękkiego. Chyba dopiero teraz zaczynałam czuć, że naprawdę się zaręczyliśmy.  
Winda zatrzymała się parę razy po drodze, ale w końcu dotarła do drugiego piętra. Wysiadłam. Pan Potter powiedział, że sala, w której miało się odbyć spotkanie, znajdowała się tuż obok windy. Rozejrzałam się i od razu zauważyłam kilkunastu zdenerwowanych czarodziejów, w większości poniżej trzydziestki, zgromadzonych przy drzwiach, które znajdowały się tuż obok tablicy ze spisem poszczególnych biur wchodzących w skład Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Najważniejszą poszlaką wskazującą na to, że trafiłam na grupę moich potencjalnych przyszłych współpracowników, była obecność pośród nich Jake’a Pearsa, mojego dawnego kolegi z Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego. Z ożywieniem dyskutował o czymś z niskim rudym mężczyzną koło czterdziestki, który wyglądał na bardzo z czegoś niezadowolonego.  
Kiedy Jake mnie zauważył, pomachał do mnie ręką, zaraz zakończył rozmowę i podszedł.  
\- Cześć, Lis! Jak ja dawno cię nie widziałem! – powiedział na powitanie i wyszczerzył się z entuzjazmem. – Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż zaczniemy tę pracę.  
\- Ja też – odparłam wesoło, bo jego entuzjazm był zaraźliwy. – Ale chyba nie wszyscy podzielają nasze uczucia. – Wskazałam oczami niezadowolonego mężczyznę.  
\- To wszystko przez to, że jednym z naszym mentorów ma być Pius Thicknesse, no wiesz, był ministrem w czasie ostatniej wojny, Voldemort rzucił na niego Imperiusa i zrobił sobie z niego swoją marionetkę. Niektórzy ludzie do tej pory mu nie ufają, chociaż minęło już ponad dziesięć lat, a on nigdy od tamtej pory nie złamał prawa. Przez to odsunęli go od normalnej pracy aurorskiej i zajmował się głównie badaniem śladów, więc teraz będzie mógł nas dużo nauczyć. Ten człowiek tam to Charlie Weasley, zaprosili go do współpracy, bo jest ekspertem od smoków. Pamięta wojnę i jest niezadowolony, że nikt go nie uprzedził o tym, że będziemy pracować z Thicknesse’em.  
\- No ale chyba możemy mu ufać? – spytałam, zupełnie zaskoczona tymi informacjami.  
\- Jeśli aurorzy uważają, że możemy się od niego nauczyć pożytecznych rzeczy, to nie widzę powodu, dlaczego mielibyśmy z tego rezygnować tylko przez to, że nie potrafił przełamać klątwy Imperiusa rzuconej przez Voldemorta. Podejrzewam, że większość osób, która go krytykuje, sama nie poradziłaby sobie lepiej na jego miejscu. Po prostu miał pecha, bo Voldemort postanowił zrobić z niego ministra i wszyscy to pamiętają. Gdyby go zostawił na poprzednim stanowisku, pewnie nikt teraz już by go nie kojarzył. Przecież wtedy większość ludzi pracowała w Ministerstwie, bo nie miała innego wyboru albo była pod wpływem Imperiusa.  
\- My byliśmy dziećmi, więc nawet sobie nie wyobrażamy, jak to wyglądało – odparłam. Nie ośmieliłabym się nigdy oceniać kogoś, kto musiał żyć w tak niebezpiecznych czasach.  
\- No… ja trochę pamiętam – przyznał Jake. – Ale masz rację. Nie wyobrażamy sobie. Przeczytałaś umowę?  
\- Nie, zupełnie o niej zapomniałam. A co, jest tam coś ciekawego?  
\- W sumie to, co w umowie z Instytutem. Mamy nie mówić postronnym, nad czym pracujemy, i zapewniają nam płatne nadgodziny, jeśli w czymś trzeba będzie dłużej pogrzebać. Zresztą wypisali tam chyba wszystkie prawa przysługujące pracownikom Ministerstwa, włącznie z urlopem macierzyńskim i okolicznościowym z okazji ślubu – odparł Jake. – Przeczytaj, zanim podpiszesz. Jeśli ci się coś nie spodoba, możesz negocjować.  
\- Okej, sprawdzę.  
\- Ale cię uprzedzę, że moja umowa jest bardziej korzystna niż w Instytucie, więc nie spodziewaj się jakichś strasznych zapisów. Pracownicy Ministerstwa na przestrzeni lat zdążyli sobie wywalczyć mnóstwo przywilejów. I teraz my też będziemy z nich korzystać! – stwierdził z uśmiechem.  
\- Proszę państwa, można już wchodzić – odezwał się Harry Potter, otwierając drzwi do sali konferencyjnej. Byłam tak zajęta rozmową, że zupełnie nie zauważyłam, kiedy przyszedł. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wyczerpanego niż rano. – Został jeszcze kwadrans.  
Zaczęliśmy wchodzić. Charlie Weasley zaczepił pana Pottera i zaczął mu coś tłumaczyć, gestykulując przy tym gwałtownie. Usłyszałam tylko zmęczoną odpowiedź pana Pottera:  
\- Nikt cię tu do niczego nie zmusza, Charlie. Możesz być tylko zewnętrznym konsultantem, jeśli ci to bardziej odpowiada.  
Potem weszłam do środka i nie poznałam dalszego ciągu tej rozmowy.  
Sala konferencyjna przypominała klasę w Hogwarcie – na jednym końcu znajdowało się podwyższenie z tablicą, a pozostałą powierzchnię zajmowały nierówno poustawiane stoły i krzesła.  
Usiadłam obok Jake’a, który zdążył już zacząć rozmowę z kimś obok, i zaczęłam czytać umowę. Zajęło mi to dłuższą chwilę, bo zawierała naprawdę mnóstwo najrozmaitszych zapisów. Kiedy wreszcie dotarłam do końca, stwierdziłam, że rzeczywiście zapewniała o wiele lepsze warunki niż ta, którą miałam w Instytucie. Jeśli faktycznie mnie tu chcieli, nie powinnam się wahać ani chwili.  
Jednak tak naprawdę w Instytucie nie było mi źle, a decyzję o przyjęciu tej pracy podjęłam pod wpływem irracjonalnego impulsu – bo jeśli przemyśleć sprawę na spokojnie, to nie powinnam się była czuć urażona, że nie powierzono mi stanowiska kierownika projektu, który sama wymyśliłam. W końcu miałam tylko dziewiętnaście lat i byłam tam zatrudniona zaledwie od roku, z czego połowę spędziłam na zwolnieniu lekarskim. Praktycznie każdy pracownik Instytutu miał lepsze kwalifikacje i więcej doświadczenia ode mnie.  
Z tych rozmyślań wyrwało mnie wejście Harry’ego Pottera razem z dwojgiem nieznanych mi starszych ludzi. Rozejrzałam się, ale nie zauważyłam na sali Charliego Weasleya, więc zapewne postanowił jednak zrezygnować z tej pracy.  
\- To jest właśnie Pius Thicknesse – szepnął do mnie Jake, wskazując głową mężczyznę. – A tej kobiety nie znam.  
\- Szanowni państwo, proszę o ciszę – odezwał się pan Potter. Wciąż wyglądał na wykończonego. Zdawało się wręcz, że trzyma się na nogach tylko siłą woli.  
Gwar momentalnie umilkł.  
\- Nazywam się Harry Potter, jak państwo zdążyli się już zorientować. Zostali tu państwo zaproszeni w związku z planowanym utworzeniem Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej w naszym Ministerstwie Magii. Wszyscy przeszliście wstępną rekrutację i teraz tylko od waszej decyzji zależy, czy zaczniecie tu pracować. Uprzedzam, że praca nie będzie łatwa i przyjemna, więc jeśli ktoś ma wątpliwości, niech zrezygnuje od razu. Wszyscy oszczędzimy sobie w ten sposób kłopotów. Ale w tej pracy będziecie pomagać ludziom. Będziecie uczestniczyć w poszukiwaniu zaginionych, wykrywaniu sprawców przestępstw i w wielu innych typach spraw, którymi będziemy się zajmować. To nie będzie łatwa praca, ale dzięki wam świat stanie się lepszy. Nie zapominajcie o tym, kiedy będziecie podejmować decyzję.  
Zebrani słuchali go z uwagą. Na początku, kiedy mówił o wątpliwościach, miałam ochotę zaczekać do końca spotkania i uciec. W końcu byłam tylko dziewiętnastolatką, która bez żadnej racjonalnej przyczyny postanowiła zmienić pracę. Ale jego słowa o pomaganiu innym i naprawianiu świata, chociaż pewnie ktoś inny mógłby je uznać za banalne, jakoś do mnie trafiły. Chyba zawsze miałam wrażenie, że jestem coś światu winna, więc zawsze dawałam się przekonać tego typu argumentom.  
\- Miałem zamiar poprowadzić to spotkanie sam, ale wzywają mnie inne ważne sprawy, więc zostawię państwa w rękach moich kolegów, którzy będą waszymi mentorami w nowej pracy. Oni odpowiedzą na wszelkie państwa pytania. Przedstawiam państwu Andromedę Tonks i Piusa Thicknesse’a.  
Rozległy się niepewne brawa, jakby część osób uznała je za dobry pomysł, a potem zrezygnowała, kiedy zauważyła, że reszta nie klaszcze.  
\- Życzę państwu udanego spotkania. Do widzenia – powiedział pan Potter i wyszedł.  
Na sali zapadła cisza. Wreszcie odezwała się pani Tonks.  
\- Jestem ekspertem od zabezpieczania śladów na miejscu zbrodni – oświadczyła. – Pracuję na pełny etat w Ministerstwie od trzech lat, wcześniej byłam zewnętrzną konsultantką. Jeśli macie jakieś wątpliwości, czy się nadajecie, bo jesteście za młodzi, za starzy albo nigdy czegoś podobnego nie robiliście, to wyobraźcie sobie, że ja zaczęłam tę pracę już po czterdziestce. Wcześniej byłam pełnoetatową gospodynią domową. Tak. Wyobraźcie to sobie. Czterdziestoparoletnia wdowa bez doświadczenia zawodowego szuka pracy. Kto by ją zatrudnił? A jednak dano mi szansę w Biurze Aurorów i jestem teraz jednym z najlepszych ekspertów w kraju. Patrzę na was młodych i pewnie dziesięć razy zdolniejszych ode mnie, i myślę, że nadajecie się do tej pracy dziesięć razy bardziej niż ja. Ale żeby coś tu osiągnąć, trzeba wykonywać swoje obowiązki z prawdziwym przekonaniem. Zastanówcie się, czy praca tutaj jest naprawdę tym, czego chcecie.  
Wycofała się, a krok do przodu zrobił Pius Thicknesse. Większość zebranych wpatrywała się w niego w napięciu. Dało się wyczuć wiszącą w powietrzu niechęć, której nie było, kiedy mówiła pani Tonks.  
\- Dzień dobry państwu – odezwał się chłodnym tonem, jakby chciał w ten sposób uprzedzić nasz atak. – Podejrzewam, że ja nie muszę się przedstawiać. Mój życiorys przez parę lat wałkowały wszystkie gazety w kraju, więc nawet najmłodszym z państwa zapewne nie jestem obcy. Ale nie wiedzą państwo, co się ze mną działo, kiedy Wizengamot mnie osądził i uznał za niewinnego. Otóż wróciłem do pracy w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów jako szeregowy auror. Wtedy zainteresowałem się badaniem śladów pozostawionych na miejscu zbrodni. I zajmuję się tym od tamtej pory. Razem z Andromedą i kilkoma innymi osobami doprowadziliśmy do uwzględnienia zasad naszej dziedziny w standardowym postępowaniu aurorskim. Korzystamy z metod magicznych i mugolskich, dzięki czemu mamy naprawdę dobre wyniki. Bardzo państwa zachęcam do pracy u nas. Może jest, jak powiedział pan Potter, czasochłonna i niewdzięczna, ale za to bardzo ciekawa i daje dużo satysfakcji, kiedy uda się pomóc pozytywnie zakończyć prowadzone śledztwo.  
Zamilkł na chwilę. Miałam wrażenie, że niechęć słuchaczy stopniowo osłabła, kiedy mówił. Z pewnością przemawiał już tak wielokrotnie i bez wątpienia celowo wspomniał o werdykcie Wizengamotu.  
\- To wszystko, co chciałem państwu przekazać – odezwał się ponownie. – Decyzja, czy chcą państwo tu pracować, należy do państwa. Czy są jakieś pytania?  
Kilka osób podniosło ręce, ale w tej chwili poczułam wibracje mojego telefonu. Zdziwiłam się, bo zwykle na terenie Ministerstwa mugolskie urządzenia działały bardzo słabo. Wyjęłam go i zobaczyłam powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości od Dennisa. Otworzyłam ją.  
„Mam pomysł. Bransoletki. Z napisem ZARĘCZONY dla mnie i ZARĘCZONA dla Ciebie. Napisz, czy Ci się podoba, to zaraz zamówię”. Pod tekstem widniało zdjęcie prostej metalowej bransoletki z napisem MAM CUKRZYCĘ. Wyglądała całkiem ładnie i szczerze mówiąc, nawet mi się podobała, chociaż moje zastrzeżenia budziło skojarzenie ich z poważnymi problemami zdrowotnymi.  
Odpisałam: „Myślisz, że zaręczyny to choroba?”.  
\- O, zaręczacie się z Dennisem? Gratulacje! – odezwał się wesoło Jake. Trzymałam telefon z otwartą wiadomością na kolanach, więc z łatwością mógł odczytać jej treść. – Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko się na to zdecydujecie. Naprawdę trzymam za was kciuki.  
Jego entuzjazm był tak autentyczny, że aż się uśmiechnęłam.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Te bransoletki to świetny pomysł. Są praktyczne i dobrze wyglądają. Możecie do nich dodać jeszcze jakieś zaklęcie ochronne. No wiesz, ty zaczarujesz jego bransoletkę, on twoją i będziecie chronić siebie nawzajem. Ja bym tak zrobił. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może się przydać dodatkowa magiczna osłona.  
Przytaknęłam z uśmiechem, bo znów zobaczyłam w nim tego narwanego czarodziejskiego wynalazcę, który chce udoskonalać zwyczajne przedmioty. Strasznie to w nim lubiłam.  
Tymczasem pani Tonks i pan Thicknesse zdążyli odpowiedzieć już na parę pytań, a ja nie miałam pojęcia, o czym była mowa. Zamierzałam już od tej pory uważnie słuchać, ale telefon znów zawibrował, sygnalizując nadejście wiadomości od Dennisa.  
Otworzyłam i przeczytałam: „Tak. Miłość to choroba. Zachorowaliśmy na nią razem, więc teraz ogłaszajmy to światu razem. Zwłaszcza że prawdopodobnie jest nieuleczalna, jak cukrzyca dla mugoli. Czyli się zgadzasz?”.  
Zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu. Nie spodziewałam się, że mój narzeczony potrafi tak pisać. Rozpromieniona, odpisałam tylko „Tak”.  
Podniosłam wzrok i widziałam, że znów ktoś zadawał pytanie, a dwoje ekspertów udzielało odpowiedzi, ale już nie potrafiłam się na tym skupić. Dopiero w tym momencie te zaręczyny dotarły do mojej świadomości w pełni i pierwszy raz od dawna poczułam się szczęśliwa jak dziecko. Gdybym mogła, zaczęłabym w tym momencie podskakiwać z radości.  
Czułam, że wszystko będzie dobrze – Dennis i ja będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie, zaprzyjaźnię się z moją świeżo odnalezioną rodziną, a praca w Wydziale Techniki Kryminalistycznej okaże się dla mnie idealna i pozwoli mi rozwinąć skrzydła. A jeśli współpraca z aurorami mnie rozczaruje, to znajdę sobie coś innego. W końcu świat jest ogromny i pełen możliwości.  
Sięgnęłam po umowę o pracę i bez wahania ją podpisałam. Nie mogłam się już doczekać, żeby się przekonać, co mnie spotka w tym nowym miejscu.

 

KONIEC


End file.
